


Na Cabeça, No Coração

by Anita



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Getting Together, Investigations, Musical References, Partners in Crime, References to Takarazuka Kagekidan, Sailor Moon Classic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita/pseuds/Anita
Summary: Tsukino Usagi / Chiba Mamoru. Usagi descobre a identidade de Mamoru quando nota que ele está ferido no ombro, tal como Tuxedo Kamen no dia em que Sailor Venus aparecera. Agora os dois precisam cooperar para salvar de uma ameaça misteriosa uma famosa trupe de teatro, que Usagi muito admira. Tudo isso sem Mamoru saber a real identidade de Usagi...
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi





	1. A Agenda Secreta de Mamoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, hello! Estou de volta!
> 
> Estou experimentando usar os honoríficos aqui, mas não estou muito certa sobre os corretos. Peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros.  
> Esta fic obedece ao universo do anime clássico, ele é situado logo após a primeira aparição da Sailor Venus e antes da Usagi saber quem é o Tuxedo Kamen.  
> Esta história conterá uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos.  
> Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nada com isto.

Raros eram os dias em que Usagi conseguia encontrar Mamoru de maneira saudável, sem incluir um tombo, uma batida ou um arremesso de objeto pesados. Tão raros que ela pôde apenas olhar abobalhada quando estava saindo do salão de jogos e seus olhos encontraram os dele.

Mamoru Chiba era o típico sujeito intragável, talvez o pior homem que ela já houvesse conhecido — e seu trabalho secreto como Sailor Moon já lhe havia assegurado conhecer seres bem desprezíveis, capazes de matar. Melhor retirar o que dizia, Mamoru não seria capaz de matar ninguém, certo? Ele parecia bravo no momento, uma veia saltitando em sua testa contraída numa carranca. Talvez fosse sim capaz de matar. E não era ela, já que ele Mamoru percorria todo o ambiente do salão com o olhar.

— Ei, cabeça de vento, você viu o Motoki por aí?

— Pra sua informação, Mamoru- _san_ — ela acentuou o honorífico para fazer seu ponto —, eu tenho um nome e estaria com mais vontade de te ajudar se você o usasse.

Baixando a vista para ela, Mamoru exibiu um sorriso de escárnio.

— Usagi- _chama_ — ele também acentuava o honorífico exagerado, como se precisasse disso para fazer seu próprio ponto —, você teria visto meu _grande_ amigo, Motoki?

— É uma surpresa descobrir que sabe como me chamo — ela disse. Divertia-se com a expressão impaciente do outro enquanto ela tomava tempo para pronunciar cada palavra. — Mas não tive a felicidade de encontrar o Motoki-niisan ainda. — Ela devolveu um sorriso mais ácido que ele lhe havia tornado e acrescentou: — Ele não vem hoje.

O desapontamento misturou a algo parecido a raiva no rosto de Mamoru, e ele virou o rosto para observar o outro lado da rua.

— Não me diga que está com problemas com... — ela deixou a voz morrer e a substituiu por um gesto indicando dinheiro.

Usagi mesmo não sabia se estava brincando sobre ou não, pois Mamoru realmente parecia preocupado como se houvesse agiotas perigosos vigiando aquela conversa. Não ajudava sua imaginação fértil notar, com aquele movimento, que ele parecia machucado no ombro.

Quando ela decidiu experimentar tocar o local supostamente ferido — se ele gritasse agudo como nos filmes, não haveria dúvidas! —, Mamoru virou-se brusco para trás e resmungou algo indecifrável. Sua vista apontava certamente para um casal despedindo-se na saída de um restaurante-lanchonete. A mulher devia já ter mais de trinta anos e era bastante alta, portando uma postura invejável, tinha o cabelo castanho abaixo do queixo e agora colocava sobre o rosto óculos escuros pretos. À sua frente, um rapaz de cabelos negros e altura semelhante curvava-se cerimonioso em despedida, a expressão grave atraía a curiosidade de Usagi sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

Ao menos, não pareciam nem de perto com agiotas.

— Então, seu tipo são mulheres mais velhas, é? — Usagi brincou, acertando o braço de Mamoru com o ombro para lhe chamar a atenção. — Mas olha, acho que essa já tem partido. E que partido!

Mamoru contraiu-se, aumentando as suspeitas de estar lesionado de alguma forma.

— É uma mulher. As duas são — corrigiu com o tom nada engajado na brincadeira.

— Sério? — Usagi abriu a boca para observar o "homem" de cabelo preto. — Mas ele é tão charmoso! Poderia estar no _SMAP_ ou coisa assim! Não, acho que ele tem mais idade pro _Arashi_ , né? — acrescentou, decidindo que o "homem" era mais novo alguns anos que a mulher de cabelo castanho. — Mas se é mulher e bonita assim, devia ser modelo. Ou do Harotsuka!

Ela havia sem querer acertado de novo o braço de Mamoru. Novamente contraído, Mamoru virou-se para Usagi e riu fraco. Cansado...

— Não sabe o que é o Harotsuka? — perguntou ela, querendo acreditar que aquela expressão era somente confusão e não de uma dor em razão do descuido dela. — Não é desses grupos enormes de menina com voz esganiçada, não! — pontuou Usagi, gesticulando exagerada. Parte de si sentia orgulho de poder se exibir como conhecedora algo tão mais cultural que boy bands como o _Arashi_ e o _SMAP_. — Elas são de um teatro que só tem mulheres, incluindo para os papéis masculinos! — E apontou para a mulher, ex-homem, que já havia partido e agora virava a esquina, possivelmente em direção à estação de trem.

Mamoru, contudo, não estava prestando atenção, pois atravessou a rua quando ela estava pronta a explicar como essas atrizes dedicavam anos da vida para ficarem ainda mais atraentes que homens de verdade, como ele próprio — óbvio, Usagi iria deixar claro que não o considerava seu tipo, que ele só não era feio.

Perda dele que não ficara para ouvi-la admitir algo tão embaraçoso. Ou lucro dela. Ainda assim, que cavalheiro largaria uma jovem falando sozinha no meio da rua? Fosse uma atriz de Harotsuka, onde elas recebem educação dignas de uma herdeira da alta sociedade, ele ao menos fingiria estar interessado e aí se despediria com um beijo nas costas de sua mão.

Eca! Usagi abraçou-se tremendo. Por que diabos ia querer que Mamoru lhe beijasse a mão? Virou os olhos e decidiu segui-lo. Podia ter sido trocada pela mulher de cabelo castanho, mas ela faria barulho e delataria tudo. Amiga ou não de alguém de Harotsuka, com aquela postura, a mulher com certeza vinha de uma educação que não ia permitir tamanho absurdo.

— Vou te queimar antes de você ter chance, Mamoru! — anunciou quando pisou a calçada. — Ela vai saber de todas as vilanias que me faz passar, começando por essa de me deixar sozinha ali!

Usagi parou com a boca ainda aberta. Mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros, era perceptível o olhar curioso que a mulher lhe lançava.

— É sua namorada, Chiba-kun? — ela perguntou com um gesto para os dois.

Fosse um concurso de rapidez, os dois teriam empatado ao negar aquela pergunta.

— Esta é somente a conhecida de um amigo, Sakamoto-san.

A explicação de Mamoru, porém, soava estranha para Usagi. Mesmo enquanto ele falava, o tom denunciava saber ele ter aumentado demais a distância de sua relação. Ao mesmo tempo, como mais explicar? Esta é a garota que vive batendo em mim e a quem eu vivo xingando?

A mulher, quem ele chamara de Sakamoto, assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios que deixou Usagi alerta. Ela também havia percebido o tom, mas entendera tudo errado. Antes que houvesse tempo para ser corrigida, os olhos de Sakamoto despontaram alarmados para o ombro de Mamoru.

— Chiba-kun, seu casaco! — ela se aproximou com a mão levantada para tocar o blazer verde que parecia o favorito de Mamoru. Mas parou no meio do caminho. — É um machucado. Por isso estava andando estranho desde mais cedo, né?

Mamoru olhou de volta, a expressão culpada traindo a negativa que parecia prestes a tentar dizer.

* * *

Havia tanto para Usagi olhar no apartamento de Mamoru, enquanto ele trocava a camisa e limpava de novo seu machucado, que ela custou a ouvir a mulher chamá-la. Usagi voltou do corredor até a sala onde ambas haviam sido deixadas e desculpou-se com um gesto de cabeça.

— Estava me perguntando se você mora por aqui.

— No apartamento dele? — Usagi indagou sem se importar com o próprio tom enojado.

A mulher... Sakamoto era o nome dela! Sakamoto sorriu divertida e balançou a cabeça.

— Quis dizer, se mora por esta vizinhança.

— Ah! — disse animada com uma razão para abrir a porta da sacada. Acenou que Sakamoto a seguisse e apontou para um grupo de casas a algumas quadras à direita. — Ih, acho que é mais pra lá! — corrigiu, mudando o dedo para uma direção a noroeste do prédio. — Espera, pra onde fica o templo Hikawa? — entortou a boca enquanto espremia os olhos à procura da casa da Rei.

Ouviu Sakamoto rir.

— É que eu nunca vim na casa do Mamoru, fiquei meio perdida.

— É mesmo? E não se sente fora de lugar no apartamento de um homem solteiro?

— _Nah_! — Usagi fez uma careta e balançou a mão com desdém. — É só o Mamoru — disse deixando implícito o adjetivo "babaca" em suas palavras.

Novamente, Sakamoto riu. Fazia-o bem baixo, mas o som emitido parecia sincero, diferente da risada de escárnio que Mamoru soltaria caso a ouvisse.

— É uma bela vista — Sakamoto falou com o olhar no horizonte. — Eu até moro em um prédio bem alto assim, mas não sou daqui. Sempre que paro pra ver a janela, eu me sinto hipnotizada com as luzes de Tóquio piscando.

— É mesmo, você soa como alguém do Oeste agora que mencionou! — Usagi comentou com certeza.

Vinham conversando em termos formais, por isso, o único indicativo seria a entonação de Sakamoto. Mesmo assim, o sotaque era tão discreto que apenas ouvindo a confissão que Usagi reparara.

— Sim, eu nasci em Hyogo e, até ano passado, vivi toda minha vida por ali, exceto por umas estadas a trabalho aqui por Tóquio.

— E agora seu sotaque do Oeste fica tão óbvio — notou Usagi com uma gargalhada. — Mas você veio há muito tempo?

— Há quase um ano, acho que não é muito.

— Como eu nem tinha notado, achei que já estava há mais de dez por aqui.

— Creio que isso seja bom — disse Sakamoto, ainda distraída com todo o bairro que se estendia debaixo da sacada de Mamoru. — Não se sente insegura aqui às vezes?

Usagi devolveu uma expressão confusa.

— Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui, Sakamoto-san.

— Digo, em Tóquio — ela corrigiu com calma, seus olhos retornando da vista.

Agora que ela estava sem os óculos, Usagi notava que Sakamoto parecia um pouco mais perto dos quarenta anos, com linhas de expressão formando em torno dos olhos quase redondos e também dos lábios. Embora se aprofundassem sempre que sorria, Usagi não se sentia imparcial com o charme que a mulher exalava. Devia ser sua postura? Ou as palavras, sempre tão apropriadamente posicionadas?

— Desde que me mudei, tenho ouvido algumas notícias de monstros. Nunca os vi ao vivo, mas sempre que mostram na tevê, sinto-me dentro de uma peça de teatro.

— As Sailor Senshi sempre irão nos proteger! — exclamou mais rápido que o natural.

— Sailors? — Sakamoto franziu a testa

Usagi mordeu o próprio lábio. Os estragos pelos ataques e suas testemunhas não costumavam descrever sua aparição e muito menos as chamavam assim com muita frequência. Não era impossível que alguém as conhecesse, mas soava pouco natural.

— Aquelas meninas que lutam contra eles, usando uniforme de marinheiro? É isso que você quer dizer?

— Isso! — Usagi suspirou. Pelo tom da outra, ela culpava sua ignorância no fato de ser de fora, embora suas atividades como senshi provavelmente tenham começado depois que Sakamoto se mudara.

— E você já as viu? Digo, pessoalmente. Tem tão pouca foto nos jornais delas.

— Claro! — disse sem pensar, apenas para se arrepender de novo. — Digo, não foi muito de perto nem nada assim — titubeou.

— Eu não ficaria tão empolgado para encontrar pessoas que só aparecem num momento de perigo, Sakamoto-san. — Mamoru havia retornado com uma camisa preta, uma escolha de cor que preocupava Usagi mais que suas indiscrições.

Sakamoto voltou a olhar para longe, assentindo distraída.

— Bem, sinto muito pela demora, mas já podemos ir para o último compromisso. — Mamoru olhou o relógio no pulso. — E seria melhor nos apressarmos — complementou com a expressão culpada antes de andar até a mesa próxima à saída e sacudir um molho de chaves.

Enquanto esperavam o elevador, Usagi estudou novamente o ombro de Mamoru. Era difícil explicar a ele por que aquilo a incomodava tanto, quando nem ela mesma compreendia aquela tensão. Ainda assim, arriscou perguntar:

— O que aconteceu, afinal? — E apontou para o braço, este parecia um pouco mais encolhido que o outro.

— Eu caí da moto — Mamoru respondeu bem quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

— Nossa, devia ter mais cuidado.

— Sim — resumiu-se a dizer, apertando o térreo.

— Não seria melhor você só me acompanhar até o táxi, Chiba-kun? Com um machucado desses, deveria estar deitado, dando tempo ao seu corpo.

— Sinto muito, mas preciso me certificar de haver tudo em seu camarim. Como estou cobrindo o trabalho de seu assistente para um conhecido, não quero dar margem a problemas.

Usagi sentiu a orelha levantar-se sozinha.

— Camarim? — indagou admirada. — Tipo o que as estrelas usam?

Rindo, Sakamoto assentiu.

— Mas não é nada demais, eu o compartilho com outras atrizes.

— _Atrizes_? — Tornou estarrecida para a direção de Mamoru. — A Sakamoto-san é uma atriz?

— Peço desculpas, agora noto que nunca nos apresentamos. — Sakamoto curvou o corpo. — Eu me chamo Nao Sakamoto, e só estou fazendo umas pontas em um drama. Na verdade, pode me chamar de Nao-san. Confesso que me sinto estranha porque nunca me chamam pelo sobrenome.

— Nao Sakamoto soa tão como o nome de uma atriz!

Antes que houvesse chance para uma resposta, a porta do elevador abriu-se no hall dos elevadores do prédio. Mamoru saiu automaticamente, como se não fizesse parte do grupo, apenas para se lembrar de estar acompanhado com uma virada de cabeça repentina para aguardar as duas.

— Usagi-chan, não era? — Sakamoto... Nao perguntou após presenciar a cena. — O que acharia de nos acompanhar até o set de filmagem? Só não tem muito para ver do meu camarim.

— Sim! Eu aceito! Não tem problema nenhum!

Sakamoto sorriu e desta vez parecia haver algo mais por trás do gesto.

— Com uma pequena condição — ela acrescentou, o indicador direito levantado.

— Qualquer coisa! Quer que eu faça o trabalho do Mamoru?

— De jeito nenhum, se for assim, é melhor ninguém ir — ele interveio, os olhos apenas parcialmente atentos aos táxis na rua. — Ela comeria a comida antes de chegar à mesa.

— Não era essa a tarefa que eu tinha em mente — Nao explicou divertida. Então, gesticulou na direção de Mamoru. — Gostaria que voltasse para casa com ele.

— Quê? — Usagi perguntou distante e aturdida.

— Tenho medo de ele decidir mudar de rumo pelo caminho e não ir descansar. Poderia se assegurar por mim de deixá-lo em casa, por favor?

Usagi olhou Mamoru fazer sinal que Nao entrasse no táxi, e esta espichou a cabeça para fora.

— Vamos, Usagi-chan? Posso tentar conseguir o autógrafo de um rapaz do _Johnny's_ que participa da filmagem. O que acha?

— Já tinha me ganhado quando disse camarim, Nao-san! — ela respondeu, pulando para o banco ao lado de Nao antes que Mamoru o fizesse.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retorno com uma fic de Sailor Moon bambeando entre meu estilo mais básico e algo um pouco diferente do que já fiz. Não sei se é fato estranho a algum fã, mas a Naoko Takeuchi (a mangaka, lembra?) é muitíssimo, ou era, do Takarazuka Revue. Não é por isso que eu quis fazer esta minha versão do Takarazuka, mas o fato de tanto a Usagi quanto a Rei parecerem ser fãs também foi o que me inspirou. Por um tempo montei esta fic usando o próprio Takarazuka. Mas depois de consultar várias pessoas, acabei concluindo ser melhor criar uma versão simplificada. Até porque, se é pra eu sair explicando detalhe e detalhe, que eu fizesse algo novo para quem já conhecesse, né? Na verdade, inicialmente e por muito tempo fiquei com receio de publicar aqui, mas decidi que gosto desta história e que quero ver no que dá.
> 
> Além de minhas expectativas, foi ainda mais legal ver a interação da Usagi com o Mamoru numa circunstância um pouco diferente da minha de costume. Espero que gostem do que está vindo pela frente! A participação das senshi não será muito relevante, abrindo espaço para este ou aquele personagem original, e o foco estará como sempre nos meus amados UsaMamo. *_* (e na Usagi dando uma de fangirl xD ADORO ISSO!)
> 
> Muitos agradecimentos à Pandora Imperatrix pelos comentários e o incentivo com a fic. E claro, um agradecimento especial a você leitor! Espero que gostem!
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um lembrete... Esta história conterá uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos.
> 
> Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nada com isto.

Após depositar sua última ficha na máquina, Usagi inspirou fundo e retornou ao jogo. Antes houvesse calculado melhor seus gastos do dia, mas não ouvira que hoje apenas haveria aula até o almoço. Agora ela estava sem o que fazer e sem dinheiro para jogar mais até a hora da reunião convocada por Rei.

Ademais, desde que conhecera pessoalmente a Sailor V, ou Sailor Venus, como ela dizia preferir, tornou-se difícil controlá-la ali na máquina. Ficava pensando como seria controlar um avatar de si mesma. Bem, com a fama que a Sailor Moon vinha alcançando, logo Usagi conheceria o exato sentimento. Por enquanto, restava-lhe imaginar e...

— Droga! — Bateu com os pulsos contra a barra de controle do videogame, as palavras de GAME OVER piscavam sadicamente com mais intensidade que o de sempre agora que não tinha fundos para comprar mais fichas. Ia chutar a máquina para descarregar a ira, mas ouviu a voz de Motoki conversando ao longe. — Salva pelo gongo — disse, dando leves palmadas no controle.

Com as quase duas horas que ainda precisava enrolar até a reunião, poderia gastá-las fofocando com Motoki. Era sua intenção quando rumou ao balcão e lá também encontrou Mamoru.

Juntou um pouco de força na mão e mirou no ombro dele.

— Ai! — Mamoru reclamou, o rosto contorcido sem ainda resquício de raiva.

— Então, não melhorou, é? — Embora não o tivesse atingido com força, estava arrependida.

— Com pancadas assim, não vai nunca — agora sim seu tom transparecia o aborrecimento.

— Melhorou o quê?

Usagi e Mamoru voltaram-se para um Motoki confuso.

— Não foi nada — disse Mamoru.

Mas Usagi já estava pronta para explicar:

— Ele caiu da moto. Olhe só, justo o certinho do Mamoru foi cair da moto e ralar o ombro. Anteontem tava sangrando a blusa dele toda.

— Mas não foi nada — ele insistiu por entre os dentes.

Com a sobrancelha carregada, Motoki fitou o ombro em questão.

— Se é o que diz... — disse por fim.

— E você, por que tá me olhando? — Mamoru perguntou, afastando-se de Usagi.

Ela não conteve o sorriso cheio de intenções.

— Sabe, a Nao-san disse que eu poderia visitar o set sempre que você fosse lá.

— Usagi-chan já conhece a Sakamoto-san? — Motoki perguntou com o tom misto entre divertido e curioso. Ele segurou um tecido do lado saudável de Mamoru e o balançou fazendo beiço. — Eu mesmo ainda não a vi. Fiquei com ciúmes, Mamoru-chan!

— É que ele quer a Nao-san só pra si. Mas a Nao-san conhece tanta gente bonita e famosa que nunca daria bola pra um pirralho desses. — Usagi gargalhou, dando um tapa nas costas de Mamoru. — Foi mal — disse ao percebê-lo se contrair de dor e recolheu a mão como se pudesse descartar a arma do crime.

— E ainda quer que eu te leve? — ele perguntou com a testa enrugada, os olhos quase saltando.

— Nossa, calma, calma... eu só esqueci.

— Ele vai buscá-la daqui a pouco — interrompeu Motoki, o olhar mandando uma mensagem de vingança para Mamoru, provavelmente ou por não lhe haver contado sobre o machucado ou por não lhe haver apresentado a Nao.

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, o claro objetivo se concretizou. Mamoru parecia pronto a evaporar, tão quente parecia sua cabeça com aquela conversa.

— Mais um pouco, eu desisto e quero ver você arrumar outro assistente de confiança — Mamoru disse cruzando os braços.

— Um amigo teve que viajar a trabalho — Motoki explicou a Usagi. — E pedi ao Mamoru pra substituí-lo de assistente.

— E por que não me chamou? — Usagi perguntou francamente desapontada.

— Você é muito nova pra isso.

— E seria demitida no primeiro dia — acrescentou Mamoru, soando menos aborrecido. — Sem contar que ia se perder, quebrar os equipamentos, deixar o staff louco... E tire o cavalo da chuva, a Nao-san não conhece tanto assim os atores. A maior parte de suas cenas é com gente menos famosa que ela.

Usagi deu de ombros.

— Aposto que ela conhece muita gente famosa, sim. A gente não a viu naquele dia com uma menina que tá no Harotsuka?

— Aquele musical? — perguntou Motoki curioso. — Tem tanta gente lá, ninguém é realmente famoso.

— Pra vocês, não é! — Usagi insistiu.

— Isso é fantasia sua — Mamoru disse ríspido, mas com uma nuance de escárnio. — Até eu te dizer, essa sua cabecinha de vento achava que _ela_ era um homem. Não pôde dizer nem o sexo, imagine o nome ou o nível de fama.

Ao ouvir sobre aquela confusão, Motoki não conteve um riso que durou por um tempo. Usagi encolheu-se envergonhada. Na verdade, havia esquecido que não passava de suposição sua aquela moça com a Nao ser do Harotsuka e não era um fato confirmado.

— É que elas são muitas... é difícil identificar na lata — argumentou com a voz baixa.

— E todas iguais — completou Mamoru em tom de quem concordava.

Usagi estava já assentindo feliz por havê-lo convencido, quando notou o que ele realmente havia dito. Puniu-o com um pontapé.

— Peça um favor e chute a pessoa, é sempre um método eficaz — Mamoru comentou sem demonstrar haver sentido o golpe. Em vez disso, olhou para o relógio e estalou a língua. — Droga, tenho que ir ou não chego à casa dela na hora.

Ele pegou a pasta que havia deixado sobre o balcão e se despediu de Motoki. Quando chegou à porta de entrada do salão, porém, voltou-se para trás e buscou Usagi com o olhar.

— Você não queria vir?

— Sim, sim, sim! — Usagi se juntou a ele, dando pulos literais tamanha sua empolgação.

— Vamos de trem até lá; pague sua passagem. E não perca tempo na bilheteria!

— Ai, que chatão que você é; eu tenho meu passe — disse, já revirando a bolsa da escola atrás de seu cartão.

Se houvesse usado as moedas no bolso de seu uniforme, não teria percebido seu comunicador chamando...

— Droga... — resmungou para o maldito comunicado, sabendo que seu passeio nos sets do drama e seu encontro escrito nas estrelas com o ator principal, com quem ela viveria um lindo romance, teriam que esperar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

— O que ele está olhando tanto, afinal? — Mars perguntou irritada, não pela primeira vez.

Se havia algo que Usagi detestava mais que detenção e reuniões, era ter que batalhar _youma_. Acima de _youma_ , ultimamente, encontrava-se aquela figura os observando com uma expressão entre atenta e entediada.

— Deve estar esperando aquele amigo da última vez — Jupiter comentou também atenta aos movimentos de Zoicite enquanto as quatro seguiam aplicando golpes no monstro que havia aparecido pouco antes da hora marcada para a reunião.

Usagi bufou antes de lançar sua tiara sobre a criatura.

— Ele não vai cair, não?

— Tá atrasada pra ver novela, é? — Mars indagou em tom de implicância. — Esqueceu que ainda temos algo a conversar no templo?

Sim, ela estava inquieta. Havia conseguido permissão de Mamoru para acompanhá-lo até a gravação e, quando estava pronta a segui-lo, Luna a chamara para aquela batalha. Ela nem sequer precisava estar ali, aquele monstro parecia o mesmo de sempre. Ademais, o último cristal arco-íris já havia sido encontrado.

— E se o atacarmos? — Usagi perguntou, repentinamente sua raiva estava direcionada a Zoicite. —Podíamos fazê-lo refém e exigir uma troca pelos cristais!

A risada de Zoicite as interrompeu.

— Só suas ideias para me entreter, Sailor Moon — comentou ele divertido. Então, ergueu o braço e comandou o _youma_ a atacá-las de novo. — Força total — disse tão firme que nem mais parecia a mesma pessoa falando.

— Pulem! — comandou Mercury com urgência, provavelmente após receber as leituras da energia do monstro em seu computador.

O golpe pareceu seguir o previsto por Mercury, atingindo o chão e arrastando as pedras por mais de cem metros até atingir uma parede. Esta partiu para revelar alguém, até então protegido ali atrás.

Não foi somente Usagi que observou aquela visão incrédula, mas era certamente a que mais duvidava do que estava à frente de seus olhos. De quem estava ali.

— N-Nao-san? — disse sem conseguir emitir som e lançou todo o corpo até ela, antes que Zoicite ou o _youma_ acabassem por feri-la. Sua sorte já estava zerada por parecer ilesa depois daquele impacto.

Mas todo o impulso para saltar até Nao voltou contra o corpo peludo do youma. Ele havia detido Usagi pela cintura, a enorme mão envolvendo suas costelas sem cautela alguma. Ela fechou os olhos de dor, apertando os dedos dele para escorregar por cima enquanto suas pernas dançavam no ar.

— Sailor Moon! — suas amigas gritaram.

— Ora, temos uma civil no meio do nosso parque de diversões? — ouviu Zoicite comentar, mas não conseguia virar o corpo para ver o que ele pretendia.

Uma rosa cortou o ar, acertando o grosso pulso do _youma_ , que ganiu. Usagi aproveitou a distração para saltar para longe, ajoelhando de dor sobre o terreno, mas livre.

— Tuxedo Kamen! — disse antes mesmo de localizá-lo.

Por fim, encontrou-o ao lado de Nao, segurando-a para levá-la embora.

— Não tão cedo. — Zoicite conjurou um trio de farpas de gelo, arremessando-as contra o chão onde Tuxedo Kamen e Nao estavam antes de escaparem por pouco. — E sinceramente, não precisava ter demorado tanto se arrumando agora que nos conhecemos tão bem. — Ele sorriu malicioso, fazendo Usagi engolir em seco. — Quase perdeu o melhor da festa.

Em seguida, ele saltou para o espaço à frente de seu _youma_ e mostrou a palma da mão.

— Que tal ser um bom menino e me dar _logo_ seus cristais?

— Temo que este nosso compromisso tenha que ser adiado mais uma vez — Tuxedo Kamen respondeu sem alterar sua expressão grave, a mão fixa sobre o ombro de Nao.

Zoicite levantou o indicador e o balançou.

— Pra você me dar outro bolo? Vamos decidir isto aqui mesmo.

Ainda sem compreender aquela conversa, Usagi percebeu o olhar de Tuxedo Kamen passar por ela e por suas amigas antes de voltar ao rival.

— Temos uma audiência _grande_ demais. — Ele apontou para o _youma_ , o qual aparentava estar congelado tão inerte restava desde que Zoicite entrara à sua frente.

— _Isto_ o assusta? Pode deixar, não faremos nenhum mal à sua amiguinha — disse, estalando um dedo.

No instante seguinte, múltiplas pétalas circularam o _youma_ , que pareceu duplicar de tamanho. E então rugiu, os olhos mais raivosos que antes encontraram os das amigas de Usagi e naquela direção ele avançou, e um golpe energia causado pela transformação do monstro as atingiu antes mesmo disso.

Zoicite sorriu.

— Basta me manter ocupado agora. Preparado?

Ele jogou todo o corpo na direção de Tuxedo Kamen, brilhava contra o sol uma adaga em sua mão, feita de um material semelhante a gelo.

— Nao-san! — Usagi gritou. Sem qualquer plano sobre o que fazer, pulou no meio da batalha e segurou Nao nos braços, puxando-a pela mão para o mais longe que as pernas de ambas aguentassem.

Um lado de sua barriga doía mediante o esforço repentino e, mais de uma vez, ela havia pisado errado, mas precisava afastar Nao até onde ela própria pudesse fugir em segurança. Atrás de si, sentiu o impacto contra o ar provocado por algum golpe de Zoicite.

Olhou preocupada para Nao, mas esta assentiu de volta com confiança embora a expressão contraída dissesse o oposto. Usagi tentou apertar o passo, mas continuavam em campo aberto, alvos fáceis para Zoicite e suas criaturas. Agora que pensava melhor, deveria ter escolhido outra direção, talvez àquela altura já houvessem adentrado alguma rua entre os prédios.

— Nao-san, sinto muito... — disse antes de virar para a esquerda. Ainda dava tempo de corrigir, repetia em sua mente. Ainda dava tempo de afastar Nao. — Só mais um pouco — acrescentou ao perceber que a estava puxando cada vez mais.

Mas chocou-se contra uma parede e as duas caíram. Usagi olhou de volta desnorteada. Não havia parede alguma à frente, mas havia sentido algo ali.

— O que houve? — Nao perguntou, tentando se reerguer.

— Eu só não achei nada legal esse pique-pega que vocês decidiram jogar. — Um homem apareceu onde a suposta parede invisível estava.

Olhando para trás, onde Tuxedo Kamen e suas amigas pareciam ocupados demais até para verem que ela não havia escapado, Usagi sentiu a garganta seca.

— Você é—

— Kunzite. — O homem curvou com exagero. — Creio que já nos encontramos faz pouco tempo.

— Vocês já têm os cristais, o que mais querem? — ela demandou, lutando contra o desespero ameaçando afogá-la. Quando apenas recebeu um sorriso de escárnio — um que a fazia pensar em como nunca mais deveria chamar assim os de Mamoru —, Usagi mudou de estratégia e fez um sinal com a cabeça para Nao. — Deixe-a ir. Ela não tem nada a ver com nossa luta. Só estava no lugar errado!

Pelo olhar de Kunzite, percebeu que era a primeira vez que ele se dava conta da presença de mais uma pessoa ali. Ele a estudou por mais um momento antes de voltar-se para Usagi.

— Não tenho nada com ela. — Mas uma espada havia surgido em sua mão, que agora a erguia com a lâmina na direção das duas. — Ela pode _tentar_ fugir enquanto acabo com você, Sailor Moon.

A espada baixou tão rápido — ou talvez fosse ela quem estivesse mais devagar tão cansada se sentia — que Usagi pôde apenas virar o corpo para proteger Nao e fechar os olhos.

Quando os abriu novamente, novo milagre havia acontecido e algo acabara de _laçar_ a espada de Kunzite, segurando-a firme como se a pessoa brincasse de cabo de guerra com ele. O próprio Kunzite chegou a olhar confuso para onde Tuxedo Kamen ainda lutava corpo a corpo com Zoicite e também para o _youma_ , que seguia ocupado com as demais sailor senshi.

— A idade o deixou bem enferrujado, né? — perguntou a recém-chegada. Sailor Venus estalou a língua várias vezes. Então, gritou para Usagi com um tom nada parecido com o anterior: — Sailor Moon, fuja!

Usagi pegou o braço de Nao novamente e voltou a correr para os prédios. Desta vez, viu claramente o que a detivera quando a espada de gelo de Zoicite voou bem perto de seu nariz. O mesmo apareceu e a puxou com força, segurando-a com a mão em seu pescoço enquanto usava a outra para chamar sua arma de volta.

— Cansei desta brincadeira. Hora de me passar os cristais, Tuxedo Kamen. — A lâmina passou rente ao pescoço de Usagi.

— Nao-san, cuidem da Nao-san! — ela gritou sem nem saber se haveria qualquer pessoa para atendê-la.

Abriu os olhos, que nem notara haver apertado até ver pontinhos brilhantes na escuridão, e notou que suas amigas haviam chegado enfim.

— A Nao-san! — repetiu.

— M-mas... — Jupiter ainda argumentou.

Contudo, foi Zoicite quem complementou o ponto de Usagi, lançando farpas de gelo na direção de Nao assim que entendeu de que se tratava o assunto.

— Vão pegar — disse ele como se tivesse acabado de arremessar uma bola para o cachorro.

— Droga! — Usagi ouviu Mars esbravejar antes de pedir ajuda para cumprir com o pedido.

— Voltaremos logo, Sailor Moon! — disse Mercury, apontando na direção que seu computador parecia exibir.

— Que bom... — O alívio de Usagi durou até a sensação da lâmina contra sua garganta tornar real. — O que quer fazer? — perguntou a Zoicite, seus olhos sem encontrar Tuxedo Kamen em lugar algum. — Ele já foi embora.

— Duvido! — Zoicite gargalhou e então chamou em voz alta. — Tuxedo Kamen, pare de blefar. Não vou me distrair, nem adianta. Sei que não fugiria. Porque agora sei quem você. Um simples homem. Nada mais que um verme de um homem que se importa sim com o que acontece a qualquer outro homem. — A lâmina se aproximou mais e Usagi sabia que já havia a arranhado embora superficialmente. — Principalmente com o que pode acontecer a esta aqui. Cansei! — Zoicite afastou a espada para tomar impulso.

O laço de Sailor Venus salvou Usagi pela segunda vez, chicoteando contra o braço de Zoicite. Contudo, Kunzite pareceu recuperar a vantagem na batalha e derrubou Venus antes que pudesse interferir mais.

A distração, todavia, pareceu funcionar para o plano de Tuxedo Kamen. Uma chuva de rosas afastou Zoicite ainda mais de Usagi, agora salva nos braços de Tuxedo Kamen. Ele correu a segurando, mas Zoicite já os seguia.

— Não me importa o quão covarde seja! — gritava ele raivoso. — Vou arrancar os cristais de você esta noite!

Gentilmente devolvida ao chão, Usagi sentiu Tuxedo Kamen prender momentaneamente a respiração. Ele não reagiu mais que isso, continuando a corrida para salvá-la.

— Pra que fugir? Enfrente-me! — ainda gritou Zoicite. Usagi espiou sobre o ombro de Tuxedo Kamen e notou que ele havia parado de segui-los. — Fuja para onde quiser, pois eu vou encontrá-lo, _Mamoru Chiba_!

Sabia não haver entendido errado, mas Usagi ainda torcia para o errado ser aquele general do Dark Kingdom. Afinal, ele não podia estar certo. Todavia, a expressão de Tuxedo Kamen em nada se assemelhava a alguém que acabara de ouvir um absurdo como aquele.

Na verdade, a expressão que Usagi encontrou ao encarar Tuxedo Kamen era... de Mamoru Chiba.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? E aí? Tô morrendo de curiosidade pra saber a opinião de vocês. Não me deixem aqui no silêncio, por favor... (autor insegura)
> 
> Comentem e comentem sempre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta história apresenta uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos. Afinal, o grupo é meu e eu faço o que quero!  
> Já Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nadinha com isto. Às vezes, nem comentário... (pescou?)

Escondida atrás de uma construção no topo de um prédio, Usagi olhou de volta para a pessoa a seu lado. Ele tentava mantê-la imperceptível, com uma mão protetora puxando-a para si pelo ombro. Não queria ver Mamoru ali, de smoking e máscara. Aquele era o Tuxedo Kamen. Não Mamoru Chiba. Mas ela apenas suspirou ao encontrar o mesmo rosto que se acostumara a ver quase diariamente no meio de seu caminho.

— Aí estão! — ouviu Zoicite dizer antes de o próprio surgir do topo da construção que até então os ocultava. Ele saltou para a frente de ambos e gargalhou daquela forma típica de um vilão. Ou talvez com um tom mais musical?

Tudo o que Usagi sabia era que precisava de um descanso maior. Suas pernas tremiam de exaustão, seu estômago doía depois de todo o esforço com a fuga e sua mente havia declarado estado de calamidade. Desejou distraidamente ter ignorado o chamado de seu comunicador e seguido com Mamoru até a casa de Nao e depois estar em um set cercada de comida e artistas. Então, percebeu que nada teria mudado. Por algum motivo, Nao estava agora com suas amigas — felizmente em segurança — e Mamoru se encontrava bem a seu lado. Não havia estado de negação que sobrevivesse à certeza.

— Pois bem, Tuxedo Kamen. Não foi muito inteligente continuar com sua protegida, foi? Ou esqueceu que meu negócio se limita à sua pessoa. Melhor, aos cristais que você possui neste momento. — Zoicite estendeu a mão. — Darei a última chance de entregá-los e pronto, damos meia-volta e vamos embora.

— Preferia aquele duelo que você tinha sugerido — Mamoru... Tuxedo Kamen respondeu.

— Acho que já nos cansamos o bastante por um dia. E uma dica, eu não pretendia honrar minha parte do acordo. — Zoicite olhava para um ponto indefinido enquanto falava.

Tuxedo Kamen foi mais rápido. Ao perceber o plano de atingi-los pelas costas com seu golpe, jogou o corpo sobre Usagi, que pôde apenas gritar com o susto. Jurava haver visto as pontas afiadas furarem as costas de Tuxedo Kamen. Contudo, ao recuperar o controle sobre sua respiração, sobre sua visão, percebeu que um contra-ataque conseguira desfazê-las antes que atingissem alguém.

— Sailor Moon! — Mars havia chegado acompanhada por Jupiter e Venus.

— Zoicite! — Venus apontou o dedo para o mesmo, o próprio nome pronunciado soava como se estivesse lançando uma maldição.

— Onde está Kunzite? — ele indagou, uma sombra de desespero cobriu sua expressão ao identificar Sailor Venus.

Venus riu com presunção.

— Fugiu.

Usagi distinguiu alívio no rosto de Zoicite, que parecia haver recuperado sua postura usual. Ele fez uma mesura para ela e Tuxedo Kamen e ofereceu uma risada para Venus.

— Creio que nossa conversa ficará para a próxima, então. — Seus olhos focaram Tuxedo Kamen enquanto ele desaparecia.

Sem esconder a preocupação com a ameaça, Usagi levantou-se e perguntou a ele:

— E agora, o que você vai fazer?

Se Zoicite conhecia sua identidade real, não lhe custaria capturar alguém com quem ele realmente se importasse e trazer ao Dark Kingdom os cristais restantes. Junto ao Cristal de Prata.

Mas quando voltou o corpo a Tuxedo Kamen, ele também já havia desaparecido.

— Sailor Moon — ouviu Jupiter chamá-la com impaciência, como se não fosse a primeira vez.

Havia se distraído, ainda olhando o espaço onde Mamoru não mais estava.

— O que houve aqui? — inquiriu-lhe Mars. — Não achava que aquele sujeitinho pudesse ficar ainda mais convencido.

Usagi pressionou os lábios, mas não conseguiu explicar. Não conseguiu revelar a verdade sobre Tuxedo Kamen. Então, recordou-se de uma questão ainda mais urgente.

— Onde está a Mercury? E a Nao-san?

Jupiter sorriu.

— Mercury ainda a está acompanhando para mais longe enquanto voltávamos para te ajudar. Mas aí só encontramos a Sailor Venus acabando com a raça daquele outro sujeitinho. Precisava vê-la pondo-o pra correr!

— Sailor Moon! — Mercury juntou-se ao grupo pouco depois. Antes que lhe perguntassem, ela esclareceu: — Eu a levei até uma rua movimentada e esperei escondida até que pudesse entrar em um táxi. Está tudo bem agora. Não pareciam realmente interessados nela. — Então, repassou uma pequena folha de papel para Usagi. — Ela me pediu que lhe entregasse este cartão como agradecimento.

Usagi pegou o pegou o mesmo com mãos incertas. Agora notava ser um desses cartões de apresentação, onde podia ler o nome de Nao — ao menos seu primeiro nome escrito em _hiragana_ , pois não conseguiu ler imediatamente o sobrenome em _kanji_ — e um logotipo de alguma empresa de talentos. A escrita apressada à mão não era apenas um agradecimento. Junto a um " _muito obrigada_ " estavam números. Dia e hora.

— Parece que nossa reunião terá que ser adiada... — Jupiter comentou, distraindo Usagi sobre o significado daquela mensagem.

No horizonte, o sol já se punha e, até chegarem ao templo de Rei, já estaria completamente escuro. Usagi assentiu sem disfarçar o contentamento com a notícia.

— Acho que podemos fazê-la aqui mesmo — anunciou Mars.

— Mas Luna disse ter algo para nos mostrar — Mercury lembrou. — Está com você?

— Na verdade, não era bem _algo_.

Todas se viraram para Sailor Venus ao ouvirem sua voz. Absorta no diálogo com suas amigas de sempre, Usagi a olhou com surpresa, como se a percebesse pela primeira vez. Ainda não estava acostumada com sua existência em carne e osso, apesar de logo cedo estar pensando em como também já não era mais normal vê-la como uma heroína distante de sua realidade.

Venus fez um aceno de cabeça e exibiu um sorriso bem diferente do que mostrava aos inimigos. Era jovial, talvez até brincalhão.

— Eu entrei em contato com a Rei, pois já era hora de nos conhecermos oficialmente. — Apontou com o dedo para o próprio nariz e continuou: — Sou Minako Aino, estudante do nono ano.

* * *

Usagi apertou o passo para chegar a tempo de ainda poder encontrar Nao, arrependida em parte por não haver compartilhado o conteúdo do cartão com suas amigas. Inicialmente, não ficara quieta de propósito. Ver um ídolo como Sailor Venus ser adicionado ao grupo havia sido uma emoção forte demais para pensar que os problemas daquele dia continuavam. Era tanto em sua cabeça que se permitiu ignorar tudo de ruim e se concentrar em dar as boas-vindas a Minako.

Quando chegou em casa e trocou de roupa, viu o cartão cair sobre o piso de seu quarto e recordou-se dos números escritos. Um dia, uma hora. Eles não eram só isso. Entre as informações de contato impressas no cartão, havia mais da escrita de Nao.

— _Perigo em Harotsuka_? — Usagi leu em voz alta. A menção do grupo de teatro pareceu fazer a última ligação de que ela precisava.

E agora cá estava ela, perto do mesmo campo aberto onde quase havia sido morta da última vez. Sem a menção de outro lugar e sem ela realmente conhecer o endereço oficial de Nao, Usagi presumiu ser aquele o ponto de encontro.

Antes de andar os últimos três minutos até o parque, algo mais — além de haver se perdido para chegar ali — apareceu em seu caminho para atrasá-la.

— Mamoru! — exclamou alto demais, chamando a atenção do próprio.

A grande razão para não haver simplificado tudo e aparecido no apartamento de Nao — além de não saber onde ela morava — para aquela conversa era exatamente essa coceira na barriga sempre que se deparava com Mamoru desde aquele dia. E nossa, quantas vezes podia ser normal ver uma pessoa na rua por coincidência?

— O que faz por aqui? — ele perguntou ao se aproximar, os olhos não considerando Usagi por mais de um segundo antes de circular por toda a região.

Não estava com paciência para inventar desculpas.

— Você teria visto a Nao-san? — ela perguntou em resposta.

— Ela anda estranha há algum tempo. Digo, não a conheço para saber o que é estranho, mas faz dias que a sensação piorou — ele falava como se desabafando.

No fundo, Usagi queria concordar com mais ênfase que o aceno casual com a cabeça. Era mesmo _estranho_ aparecer no meio de uma batalha depois que todos já haviam evacuado o local. Mais ainda, pedir para se encontrar com Sailor Moon. E mais que isso, apresentar-lhe um caso que poderia interessá-la como _senshi_.

— Você sabe de alguma coisa? — Usagi indagou, percebendo que sua voz soava suspeita, estranhamente aguda.

Mas Mamoru não reparou, continuando a procurar por Nao.

— Eu a segui. Mas, em algum momento, eu a perdi de vista e... — Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. — Da última vez que isso aconteceu, ela tinha ido parar no meio de uma dessas lutas com monstros. Por sorte, Sailor Moon a salvou.

— Da última vez, quando eu não pude ir com você? Você veio parar bem aqui? — Usagi fingiu admiração.

— Eu disse que foi aqui?

— Sim, acabou de dizer! — ela respondeu rápido, orgulhosa de sua técnica evasiva.

Mamoru coçou a cabeça. Seus ombros caíram junto com a mão. Ela o havia convencido.

— Pois é. Quando cheguei ao prédio dela naquele dia, o porteiro me avisou que ela tinha acabado de pedir pra ele chamar um táxi. Como ele sabia que trabalho pra ela, consegui o endereço. E de repente, está todo mundo correndo, mas não encontro Nao-san. Claro, porque ela estava bem lá no meio de tudo.

Por isso Tuxedo Kamen chegou àquela hora. Antes de Nao aparecer atrás daquela parede, Mamoru estivera procurando por ela na multidão.

— E agora, cá estamos de novo. Ela pede um táxi pra cá e... — Mamoru fez uma expressão desanimada, os olhos enfim parando em um ponto entre os pés deles.

— Mamoru, você sabe quem a Nao-san é?

Algo brilhou no olhar dele quando ao se levantar curioso até ela.

— Como assim?

— Eu notei isso noutro dia e não acredito que nunca me mencionou! Nao-san não é nenhuma Nao Sakamoto e por isso não queria ser chamada pelo sobrenome. — Usagi pausou dramática ao perceber que havia cativado a atenção do outro. Ergueu um dedo triunfal e explicou: — Ela é a Nao Raiyuu!

Mamoru devolveu uma expressão confusa. Que anticlimático. Não era essa reação com que Usagi contava...

— Quê? — ele perguntou irritado quando ela nada mais disse.

— Oh, você não sabia? Nem você sabia? — Usagi perguntou ainda mais animada.

— Não sabia que ela tem outro sobrenome? Sua cabeça de vento. Atrizes usam nomes artísticos a todo momento. Que tem isso de especial?

— Ela é uma _First_!

— Uma... _first_? — a língua dele enrolou ao pronunciar.

— Do Harotsuka! Uma atriz principal! E você nunca me disse!

Mamoru virou as costas e começou a se afastar, uma mão erguida para se despedir.

— Até mais, cabecinha de vento.

— Ei, volta aqui! Você sabia, né? Nunca me disse nada, mas sabia! — Usagi lhe puxou o braço e sacudiu.

— Não faço ideia se sabia. Só que estou perdendo tempo com uma fanática, e uma fanática que honra muito mal o nome — ele disse voltando a percorrer todo o lugar atrás de Nao.

Usagi o soltou.

— Pois faça como quiser! — E mostrou a língua, pisando fundo em direção ao parque aberto onde ela sabia que Nao estaria.

Aquele encontro, porém, fez voltar à sua cabeça a dúvida. Por que ela não falara nada a suas amigas? Por mais que pudesse convencer-se de que não avisar sobre Nao era poupá-las de uma pista infrutífera — também não passava de um detalhe já haver visto _HaroGenies_ , a revista oficial de Harotsuka, escondidas debaixo da cama de Rei e não querer dividir a chance de ter uma entrevista pessoal com uma ex-First do Harotsuka —, não encontrava um bom argumento para não mencionar o acaso de haver descoberto a identidade de Tuxedo Kamen.

Por que sempre que considerava contar chegava à conclusão de que não queria trair o segredo de Mamoru?

Ao final, acordou consigo própria que contaria ou se elas perguntassem ou se chegava um momento em que a informação se tornasse necessária. Até lá, ninguém perdia nada. Quem sabe ela até pudesse suborná-lo a ajudá-las com os cristais?

* * *

Quando Usagi — já vestida como Sailor Moon — localizou Nao, ela estava exausta de percorrer o parque. Tinha certeza de haver passado por aquela pequena estrutura de madeira fazendo um pequeno ambiente com bancos a seu redor. Durante o inverno, havia aquecedores e, durante o verão, um ventilador jorrava um vento refrescante. Fazia sentido ser um ponto de encontro, então por que ela não pensara em olhar mais de perto quem se encontrava ali?

Aquele parque havia lhe deixado a imagem de ser um campo vasto, sem cobertura e sem fim. Contudo, agora que já correra por todo ele, Usagi começava a apreender o quanto havia se desesperado ao fugir com Nao dos ataques naquele dia. Havia muitas árvores, um chafariz — no momento, em manutenção graças a algum dos participantes daquela noite —, um enorme lago ao fundo, onde existia até uma casa para barcos que podiam ser alugados. E existia aquele pequeno ambiente mais ou menos no seu centro e a poucos passos de uma das margens do lago, numa posição para propositalmente lembrar um jardim japonês, o que incluía uma pequena ponte característica.

E lá estava Nao, de pé quase no centro da estrutura. Pensando bem, Usagi talvez a tivesse notado e descartado a figura como sendo de um homem. Na primeira vez em que a vira, Nao usava uma longa saia e uma blusa fina coberta por um casaco, o típico estilo de uma mulher japonesa. Na segunda vez, um vestido acima do joelho e uma calça por baixo.

Hoje, porém, aquelas deviam ser suas roupas de dia-a-dia. Um blazer cinza escuro estava desabotoado sobre uma camiseta branca com alguma estampa que não podia distinguir à distância. Embaixo, uma calça de prega um pouco larga e um tênis de camurça. Na cabeça, chapéu e óculos escuros. Somando-se a essa moda predominantemente masculina, sem qualquer detalhe fofo, rosa ou mesmo delicado, seu cabelo também parecia um pouco mais curto não em decorrência de um corte, mas pela forma como ela o havia estilizado, com algum gel que o fez subir mais, em oposição ao penteado quase reto que usava nos encontros anteriores.

Agora sim não restava dúvidas de que Usagi estava vendo uma autêntica _genie_ , uma atriz de Harotsuka. Bem, uma ex- _genie_. Mas vestida assim, Nao enganaria facilmente qualquer fã casual como alguma das meninas atuais. E precisaria ser bem casual para não reconhecer uma _first_ em toda sua glória.

— Nao-san — Usagi a chamou, forçando um tom grave de voz.

Ao se voltar para ela, Nao retirou imediatamente os óculos e curvou o corpo a perfeitos noventa graus.

— Sinto muito por aquele dia! — disse-lhe, mantendo a posição por mais tempo que parecia confortável para qualquer das duas.

Usagi balançou as mãos sem jeito.

— Por favor, não faça isso. — Ela esticou o braço para forçar os ombros de Nao até que esta se levantasse.

"Alta..." Usagi pensou tão logo conseguiu o almejado.

— Eu tenho me mantido tão ativa como posso desde que me aposentei de minha antiga função, mas claramente não foi nem metade do que seria necessário. Eu pus sua vida e até de seus amigos em risco. — Nao fez novamente o gesto, forçando Usagi a empurrá-la de volta mais uma vez. Aquela mulher parecia tão assustada... até mais do que ao serem atacadas pelo _Dark Kingdom_. — Fui uma egoísta pelo que fiz.

— Mas, Nao-san... o que quis dizer com haver perigo em Harotsuka? — Usagi apressou-se em perguntar, precisava evitar mais um pedido de desculpas.

Nao fechou a boca, seus lábios tremulavam tensos. Então, seguiu até um dos bancos sob a estrutura de madeira e abriu sua bolsa, retirando dali uma pasta de documentos.

— Por favor, leia estes papéis com calma — Nao pediu ao entregar a mesma.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Usagi começou a folhear o conteúdo, formado em sua maioria por notícias impressas da internet. Havia ainda algumas fotografias de celular retratando meninas em poses casuais. Chamava-lhe atenção o cabelo curto de muitas dessas, uma marca das designadas a papéis masculinos no Harotsuka. Rabiscada no canto dessas fotografias, ela encontrou as datas, provavelmente as em que haviam sido tiradas as fotos.

— Se comparar, a feição física de algumas não é a mesma em fotos de apenas uma ou duas semanas depois. Por mais que ensaios do Harotsuka sejam desgastantes, algumas estão já há oito, dez anos nessa rotina e sabem que devemos evitar exteriorizar o cansaço para não preocuparmos os fãs. — Nao pareceu perceber a interrogativa na feição de Usagi, pois adiantou-se para explicar: — Quero dizer que elas estão ainda pior do que você está vendo.

As duas últimas fotos pareciam menos casuais. Se Usagi fosse descrever, algum paparazzo invadira uma das salas de ensaio e furtara algumas imagens de _genies_ sendo instruídas pelos professores.

— Esta pessoa. — Nao pousou o dedo acima da cabeça do único estrangeiro óbvio na imagem da sala, embora fosse impossível reconhecer qualquer outro traço dele devido à qualidade da imagem. — É um coreógrafo vindo da França. Ou da Suíça. Ou de Liechtenstein.

Usagi riu com a aparente confusão, mas não foi seguida.

— Ele tem uma origem dependendo do website que consultamos — explicou Nao sem demonstrar irritação. Seu olhar, na verdade, estava perdido, como se ela desejasse mergulhar para dentro daquela cena. — A foto está um pouco longe porque todos os meios de reprodução estavam proibidos nesse ensaio, mas a pessoa que me repassou isto me assegurou que não era para o rosto dele parecer tão desfocado. Como não estou mais lá, tenho recebido informações de uma _genie_ que esteve comigo na época em que eu era parte da trupe Himawari, mas agora ela foi transferida à Tsubaki.

Não prestando real atenção às explicações adicionais, Usagi encarou o homem sentindo seu estômago encolher como se estivesse para ouvir o clímax de um conto de terror.

— Acha que um vampiro está sugando as _genies_? — ela perguntou alarmada, esquecendo-se até de disfarçar a voz.

— Não... digo, acho que não. — Nao levou o dedo até os lábios, como se pontuasse o local algumas vezes. — Sei que é vago, Sailor Moon, mas só posso dizer que está errado. — Ela então puxou uma das notícias impressas da internet, um anúncio de licença de saúde por um dia. — Estes vêm se acumulando acima do natural para uma peça. Nós nunca deixamos de participar a menos que realmente não dê. Ainda mais em ensaios. Três meninas já perderam os papéis para outras em troca de algo com menos destaque. Algumas estão ou foram internadas. Grande parte são _genies_ pertencentes a uma única trupe.

— E você acha que foi este estrangeiro?

— Tenho certeza dele, mas não é o único desfocado na foto. — Nao mostrou mais duas pessoas e pareceu em dúvida sobre uma terceira. — Este grupo está encarregado da coreografia para a próxima peça da trupe Tsubaki. Mesmo que nem todas sejam de lá, o que talvez iria contra o que estou afirmando, preciso deixar claro que somos um só grupo de teatro. Digo, eles são. Como fui parte, sei como é comum encontrarmos meninas pelos corredores e muitas delas até entrarem nas salas dos nossos ensaios. O problema está na trupe Tsubaki, mas põe todo o Harotsuka em perigo. — Ela novamente pôs o dedo sobre o coreógrafo estrangeiro. — O problema é _este homem_. Por favor, salve o Harotsuka. — Nao novamente se curvou a noventa graus.

Não havia sido Usagi a dar o discurso, mas até ela precisou de tempo para recuperar o fôlego. Nao, por outro lado, permaneceu naquela posição até ser ordenada a se levantar.

— Eu... — Usagi mordeu seu lábio inferior. — Não sei se poderia ir até o Harotsuka. Se fosse apenas um monstro, bastaria ir derrotá-lo, mas...

— Venha comigo, por favor! Partirei nesta sexta-feira, retorno no domingo à noite.

Seu sorriso gritava que sim, mas viajar com Nao seria impraticável.

— Não posso entrar em um trem desta forma. — Olhava para seu uniforme, quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. — Na verdade, eu não posso sair de Tóquio. O que faremos se um _youma_ atacar e matar todos? — Precisava afirmar aquele álibi e aguardou até Nao confirmar que o havia comprado.

— Eu entendo, mas... não seria muito tempo e todas suas despesas estariam pagas. Poderíamos usar um sobretudo e um chapéu para te ocultar dos passageiros.

— Agradeço, mas _eu_ não posso. Se realmente acha que isso precisa ser investigado, posso enviar alguém para isso. Temos uma conhecida em comum que talvez aceite nos ajudar. Nunca seria tão útil como eu, mas é de total confiança! — Usagi piscou o olho, mais para si mesma por aquele disfarce perfeito.

— Como assim?

— Eu preciso de uns informantes por toda Tóquio para sempre saber de casos assim. E essa conhecida é uma das minhas principais colaboradoras — mentiu sem gaguejar uma só sílaba. A excitação de conseguir uma viagem para os bastidores do Harotsuka já havia apagado até a náusea que a foto do ensaio lhe causara.

— Oh... — Nao a olhava de volta admirada, assentindo distraída.

— É a melhor solução. O que acontecer, eu estarei lá em segundos, mas para uma investigação não posso ir eu mesma.

— E ela realmente vai aceitar?

— Sem dúvidas! Pedirei que entre em contato ainda esta noite para vocês acertarem detalhes.

Usagi precisava de todas suas energias para conter uma risada.

— Sailor Moon?

Ouvindo aquela terceira voz, ela se voltou para o lado de fora da estrutura, de onde Mamoru encarava a ambas boquiaberto. Havia se esquecido de que ele também estava procurando Nao...

— Preciso ir agora. Até mais, Nao-san! — Ela correu o quanto pôde, antes que Mamoru estragasse seu passeio daquele fim de semana.

Continuará!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou experimentando usar os honoríficos aqui, mas não estou muito certa sobre os corretos. Peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros.  
> Esta fic obedece ao universo do anime clássico, ele é situado logo após a primeira aparição da Sailor Venus e antes da Usagi saber quem é o Tuxedo Kamen.  
> Esta história conterá uma trupe fictícia chamada Harotsuka, qualquer fato relatado é pura ficção, mas eu me inspirei em um grupo especializado em musicais que realmente existe chamado Takarazuka Kagekidan. Por outro lado, os dados fornecidos não serão fidedignos.  
> Sailor Moon não me pertence, não lucro nada com isto.

Como parte do mais importante conglomerado na Região Oeste do Japão, o Harotsuka havia feito a cidade de onde originara seu nome prosperar turisticamente, desde simples refúgio rural a uma referência para o turismo de entretenimento. Seu centro era bastante pequeno, principalmente para Usagi, tão acostumada ao caos de Tóquio. Ela sentia que poderia caminhar por todas as ruas principais em quinze minutos e, com mais cinco, estaria dentro do Grande Teatro de Harotsuka, onde os principais shows do grupo aconteciam.

Graças a todo esse poder do conglomerado e à crescente fama nacional do próprio teatro de mulheres, a cidade de Harotsuka viu ser construído um hotel de luxo para receber executivos e suas famílias sempre que estivessem na Região Oeste e preferissem escapar dos grandes centros urbanos de Osaka e Kobe — ou simplesmente observar as estrelas de Harotsuka andarem pela rua em frente ao próprio hotel, quando não nos corredores do mesmo, onde se marcavam diversas de suas atividades profissionais.

Usagi nem se lembrava de estar estatelada na frente do quarto de hotel em que dormiria pelos próximos dois dias. Como já não aflorassem suas emoções simplesmente por descer do táxi em frente a uma construção tão charmosamente europeia e observar nas paredes quadros com pôsteres e até objetos usados em peças, ela babou ao encontrar o televisor posicionado bem em frente às duas camas — uma de casal e uma de solteiro, segundo a descrição do quarto pelo _concierge_ , mas caberia uma família inteira na última.

Seu estado catatônico foi quebrado quando sentiu algo bater contra suas costas.

— Dá pra não monopolizar a entrada? — Mamoru estava batendo nela com uma das extremidades da bolsa de Nao que ele carregava desde a estação do trem bala em Osaka.

— Ah, muito obrigada, Chiba-kun! — Em contraste, Nao passou delicadamente por Usagi desde o interior do quarto e tentou segurar sua própria bagagem.

Contudo, Mamoru insistiu em levar as mesmas até a cama de casal, onde abriu a maior e passou a tirar peças de roupa já penduradas em cabides. Diligentemente, ele carregou todas até o enorme armário e pendurou-as parecendo seguir alguma ordem. Por fim, deixou uma última em seu braço e tornou à cama de Nao, onde a estirou.

— Então... eu dividirei a cama com a Nao-san, né? — Usagi perguntou, incerta de qual era a alternativa menos estranha agora que fazia os cálculos.

Nao deu uma risada leve e balançou a mão na frente do rosto.

— Você fica com a outra, Usagi-chan. Chiba-kun já tinha reservado um quarto para si. Podemos pedir um para você também, se preferir — ela explicou com um pouco de frustração na voz.

— Oh, não precisa! — Usagi sentiu o rosto queimar.

— Não mesmo — Mamoru interveio. — Nenhuma necessidade desta cabecinha de vento estar aqui.

Quando Usagi entrara em contato com Nao para informar ser ela a suposta colaboradora, aproveitou para destacar a importância de Mamoru não ser informado mais que o necessário. Nao lhe explicara então que, após ser flagrada com alguém como Sailor Moon em plena luz de um dia pacífico, precisou contar a ele sobre os problemas que a preocupavam em Harotsuka. Assim, ficara acordado que ela levaria Usagi para ajudá-la a checar tudo enquanto ela estivesse ocupada com seu trabalho e, por ser apenas uma menina, poderia se passar por uma fã sem levantar suspeitas.

No momento, Mamoru a estudava tão desconfiado quanto quando ele a encontrara na estação próxima à casa de Nao naquela tarde, antes de irem de táxi para a estação do trem bala. A desculpa não o convencera nem um pouco, podia ler em sua expressão.

— Mas estou muito feliz, Nao-san. Não acredito que dividirei quarto com uma ex- _genie_! — Sentou-se com todo o peso sobre a cama e sentiu o colchão macio levantá-la em resposta ao impacto.

— Uma pena não estar muito disponível para mostrá-los a cidade. Sabe, eu nasci bem perto daqui, não haveria uma guia melhor para Harotsuka! Na verdade, tenho que ir daqui a pouco, sinto muito por tomar o banho na sua frente, Usagi-chan.

— E vai ficar tudo bem trabalhando por lá? — perguntou-lhe Mamoru, a preocupação provando que ele já sabia das desconfianças sobre o grupo teatral.

Nao sorriu de um jeito que Usagi imaginava só poder imitar dali a muitos anos de prática, e talvez nunca direcionado a Mamoru, sempre tão comportado tal qual um adulto décadas mais velho que a real idade.

— Apenas vá guardar suas coisas em seu quarto e veja se está tudo bem lá, pra podermos reclamar antes de eu sair, tudo bem? Ah, e garanta que Usagi tenha a refeição que quiser caso ela não esteja com vontade de comer no hotel. Do contrário, o serviço de quarto é de causar inveja em qualquer grande cadeia. — Ela piscou com o olho. — Olha que nem costumo ser visita aqui.

Mesmo Usagi percebera que nenhuma palavra se dirigia à sua própria segurança.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

No final, Usagi decidiu comer mesmo no quarto, como sugerido. Apenas uma olhada para fora e o escuro demonstrando como havia poucas lojas abertas ao redor causara-lhe preguiça. Já limpa da viagem e de banho tomado, ela voltou a se jogar sobre a cama, seu pijama envolto por um robe felpudo que lembrava uma nuvem e até lhe dava vontade de comer algodão doce.

— Oh, _Starlight Gigolo_! — ela gritou assim que alguma imagem surgiu no televisor, as letras da guia indicando ser aquele o nome da programação. — Não acredito que aqui recebemos de graça o _Hello Stage_! Ele é o canal pago com apenas coisas do Harotsuka, e eu nunca convenci meus pais a assinarem.

Olhava embasbacada para a atriz na tela. Era uma apresentação de mais de dez anos antes protagonizada por uma _genie_ havia muito aposentada, ali vestida como um homem. Dançando enquanto cantava no topo dos pulmões com técnica perfeita, a cauda do smoking balançando atrás dela como se executasse uma coreografia própria.

— Estou no céu! — exclamou, levantando as pernas e balançando como se pedalasse.

— Devíamos pedir logo nossa janta — comentou Mamoru, já encerradas todas suas tarefas para organizar os pertences de Nao pelo quarto.

— Deví _amos_? _Nossa_? — ela perguntou sem conter um riso sardônico. — Pelo que lembro, a Nao-san só liberou comida pra mim. Você contente-se com a loja de conveniência perto da estação. — Apontou com firmeza para onde achava estar a estação de trem Harotsuka Sul, que vira ao descer do táxi bem em frente ao hotel.

Sentiu a pasta de capa dura pousar sobre sua cara e a devolveu com muito mais força na direção de Mamoru, que a segurou com facilidade.

— Devia usar essa agilidade toda quando meus sapatos voam em vez de ficar me dando sermões — Usagi comentou entre dentes.

A pasta agora acertou seu estômago. Ela estava prestes a arremessá-la de volta, imitando a mesma posição com que lançava sua tiara, quando Mamoru ergueu a mão e apontou para o objeto.

— Escolhe logo. E não vale pedir tudo, pois é a Nao-san quem vai pagar e acredite, _genies_ ou ex- _genies_ não têm recursos ilimitados para aplacar uma fome como a sua.

Usagi mostrou a língua e abriu a pasta, folheando as folhas plastificadas. No canto de sua cabeça, cozinhava a vontade de pedir tudo mesmo.

Feito o pedido, Usagi buscou no banheiro o secador disponibilizado pelo hotel e decidiu passar o tempo preparando o cabelo para o dia seguinte enquanto esperavam a janta. Parou dois minutos depois, sacudindo seu ombro de nervoso.

— Qual é? — perguntou irritada para Mamoru, que parecia a estar olhando fixamente desde que devolvera o telefone ao gancho. — Apaixonou agora que viu meus longos cabelos dourados?

Ele caminhou até o segundo ambiente do quarto, uma pequena sala com direito a móvel um sofá de dois lugares e uma poltrona, além de uma mesinha de centro. Usagi ansiava por tomar chá ali com Nao tão logo esta tivesse algum tempo livre.

— Estava exatamente me perguntando qual a sua aqui. Ele sentou-se sobre o sofá e cruzou os braços. — Podendo se infiltrar ou não, pra que ela confiaria no _seu_ bom senso? Nao-san foi criada aqui, com certeza conhece garotas mais indicadas para o trabalho. E deve ter umas trinta ou quarenta só naquela trupe. Qual diferença você faz?

— Eu seria uma visitante já alertada. É diferente. E você também meio que não se qualifica entre os fãs habituais. — Ela riu pelo nariz da própria piada.

Mamoru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não tá pensando em entrar lá só pra ser chutada depois de perturbar a primeira atriz que vir, né? Aposto que você nem saberia o nome dela. Não, aposto que ela seria só uma maquiadora.

— _Genie_ , não atriz. E _genies_ não precisam de maquiadoras. Só elas sabem fazer aquela arte que as transformam para os palcos! — disse com as mãos sobre as bochechas, que queimavam com a animação ao lembrar-se de que, no dia seguinte, ela veria tudo em primeira mão.

— Isto tão não vai dar certo — ele concluiu, seu tom parecia mais leve, como se estivesse brincando, apesar de Usagi saber que Mamoru realmente acreditava no que dizia.

Usagi mesma sentiu a tensão formada em seu estômago desde cedo diminuir. Seguindo aquele questionamento, mais soava como se ele estivesse preocupado que Nao houvesse sido enganada de alguma forma — ela fora mesmo, mas era para o bem, e os resultados seriam até melhores já que estava ali a verdadeira Sailor Moon, tal qual se desejava originalmente. No fundo, Mamoru apenas desconfiava não passar de um truque para Usagi ter uma experiência exclusiva com o Harotsuka.

— De toda forma, se ouviu essa história toda, já sabe que lá é bem perigoso. Não é melhor só assistir a alguma peça?

Ela caiu na gargalhada, apenas parando ao observar — com contentamento — a irritação no rosto de Mamoru.

— É que você disse algo tão hilário e amador, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan! — Estalou a língua várias vezes e continuou a repetir o falso apelido carinhoso com tom nada lisonjeiro. — Faz ideia de há quanto tempo já tá tudo esgotado?

Mamoru franziu a testa, franca surpresa começava a lavar a raiva de antes.

— Agora em cartaz é a peça de aposentadoria de uma _first_. Sabe, a _genie_ mais importante de _toda_ trupe. Será a última chance de os fãs a verem. Dá até pra conseguir um lugar na galeria e assistir de pé, pois esses eles só vendem no dia mesmo. Isso se eu tivesse a fim de fazer fila às cinco da manhã e esperar até dez para saber se cheguei a tempo ou não. E num sábado? — Ela voltou a gargalhar para óbvio desconforto de Mamoru. — Simplesmente _impossível_!

Ele continuava sem realmente compreender, mas virou o rosto para o lado e fechou os olhos como se não se importasse. Usagi levantou-se da cama, caminhou até a pequena sala e curvou-se na frente dele até que os reabrisse.

— Quê? — Seu olhar estava mais afiado que faca para sushi.

— Tenho certeza de que você não fazia ideia de nada do que falei. — Ela sorriu com orgulho de si mesma. — Tava contando as rugas que apareceram, porque tem algo que eu sei que você não.

— Volta pra sua cama, volta. Teu cabelo ainda tá pingando em mim. — Ele limpou uma gota do braço.

— Ha! — Usagi apontou para a testa enrugada. — Incrível como você não parece nem saber o que são as _firsts_. Você realmente não faz ideia de quem é a Nao-san. — Ao notar o tédio na expressão de Mamoru, ela pegou a toalha molhada que deixara sobre seus ombros enquanto secava os cabelos e jogou sobre ele. — Vai trabalhar e pendura lá no banheiro pra mim. — E virou-se de volta à cama e a seu _Starlight Gigolo_. Pelo canto dos olhos, sentiu-se surpresa ao perceber que ele a atendera.

Uau. Ela realmente virara a poderosa e podia mandar em Mamoru? Aquela viagem estava se saindo melhor que a encomenda.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preciso começar com um agradecimento especial à Pandora Imperatix pelo comentário fofo!
> 
> Agora vem a parte das desculpas, como devem ter percebido, a fic vai virar um tutorial de tempos em tempos. Eu me empolguei adaptando as coisas para o meu Harotsuka... Até estava aqui rindo enquanto lia das coisas que fui adaptando. Diferente do Takarazuka que tem cinco (ou seis) trupes, o Harotsuka foi simplificado em quatro. Decidi que elas teriam nomes em japonês de flores. Por quê? Porque minha outra inspiração para o Harotsuka foi o supergrupo de idols "Hello! Project"... sim, eu sou uma fanática pior que a Usagi! O Hello! Project tinha acabado de anunciar dois novos grupos muito parecidos chamados Kobushi (ou magnólia) Factory e Tsubaki (ou camélia) Factory. Achei kobushi muito feio porque me lembra punho, mas no segundo que precisei inventar um nome para trupe Tsubaki foi o que me veio na hora. Tsubaki é a trupe que mais aparecerá aqui na fic, então guardem esse nome! Ou não... xD
> 
> Não existe nenhuma cidade chamada Harotsuka (acho), mas existe sim a cidade de Takarazuka e peguei emprestadas muitas de suas características. E mudarei sempre que for mais fácil pra mim, obviamente, hohoho.
> 
> Mas sério, esta fic é tão divertida de criar que já sinto vontade de fazer mais coisas Sailor Moon x Harotsuka. Pena que só dá pra juntar UsaMamo uma vez. :( Por outro lado, temos sempre amnésias por aí, né? Hihihi.Espero que continuem lendo a história, fazia tempo que eu não sentia tanta felicidade numa cena UsaMamo.
> 
> E até a próxima! Não deixem de comentar, por favor!


	5. Um Dia com Mamoru

Usagi havia se maravilhado com sua estada no _Harotsuka Hotel_ , mas aquela manhã seria apenas o começo para os encantos daquela viagem. Sentiu frio na barriga só em cruzar a ponte sobre o famoso _Rio Rouku_ , de onde era possível ver de relance as aprendizes de _genie_ ensaiando pela janela aberta da escola de música de Harotsuka, onde todas as _genies_ deveriam se formar antes de poder subir aos palcos.

Não fosse emoção o bastante, atravessando algumas ruas, ela encontrou a placa da _Rua das Flores_ , um parque construindo em um terreno mais elevado e estreito, contudo, que cortava todo o caminho entre a _Estação Terminal de Harotsuka_ e o _Grande Teatro de Harotsuka_. Andar por ali assemelhava-se a cruzar uma passarela, além de ser possível admirar as muitas estátuas com representações das obras mais famosas do grupo centenário.

Usagi estava indecisa se queria sentir isso de olhos fechados ou tentar experimentar cada imagem que sua visão pudesse captar daquele momento sobre a _Rua das Flores_. Algo pressionou-se contra seu ombro para puxá-la para longe da entrada.

— Qual é? — perguntou rancorosa para Mamoru, quem se resumiu a apontar com a cabeça para a figura de Nao já vários passos à frente. — Droga! — ela exclamou, recordando-se de que estavam indo ao Teatro e, portanto, não precisavam cruzar o parque.

— O passeio fica pra mais tarde — ele comentou empurrando-lhe as costas para que se apressasse. No instante seguinte, porém, Mamoru pôs todo o braço na frente da cabeça de Usagi.

Antes que pudesse reclamar de novo, ela compreendeu a razão. Uma fila de mulheres usando lenços idênticos — e uns dois homens — passou por eles como se marchassem, tomando um caminho lateral ao parque.

— Fãs... — Usagi explicou. — Aquela cor representa alguma _genie_ , que deve tá chegando aí.

— Suas legendas são sempre tão detalhadas. Alguma _genie_... sei.

— Vai te—

— Algum problema?

Os dois se voltaram para Nao, que havia ficado no outro lado da rua e os olhava com a expressão um pouco perplexa. Ambos balançaram a cabeça e se prepararam para também atravessar, mas um flash de câmera os fez de novo parar um instante antes de se juntarem a Nao.

— Sinto muito, talvez vocês tenham aparecido na foto... — ela disse envergonhada. — Alguns fãs as postam na internet, mas sempre censura o rosto de pessoas comuns.

— Sim, sim! — Usagi confirmou, como se ela mesma tivesse o hábito, embora nunca houvesse visto uma _genie_ de perto. Exceto por Nao, lembrou-se sem jeito. — O Mamoru não sabe, mas fãs de Harotsuka são muito respeitosos, mesmo.

— É, pode-se dizer isso — Nao disse soando um pouco convincente.

Mas Mamoru não pareceu interessado em prolongar o assunto.

— Então, se elas estão indo ver as atrizes chegarem—

— _Genies_ — corrigiu Usagi.

— ...é por lá que entramos? — Mamoru apontou o caminho seguido pelas fãs de lenços combinados.

— Muitas vezes, nós entramos por lá sim — Nao confirmou com o olhar perdido tal como se pudesse ver a multidão formada na entrada principal das _genies_ , apenas à espera de um relance de sua preferida. — Eles às vezes vêm bem cedo nos receber e esperam debaixo do sol, dependendo de que outro fã clube já não pegou o melhor lugar. Ou até de chuva. — Ela suspirou, e Usagi não soube dizer se por saudade ou alívio de não ter mais que seguir o ritual. Soava cansativo. — De toda forma, hoje vamos ser um pouco mais discretos e entraremos por aqui. — Com o polegar, ela indicou uma porta a passos de onde estavam de pé. — É onde me esperam; as pessoas de lá de dentro.

Nao enviou uma mensagem pelo celular e se dirigiu à porta, abrindo-a sem problemas. Do outro lado, uma mulher alta de trejeitos um pouco masculinos surgiu de repente na frente dos recém-chegados.

— Nao-san! — cumprimentou a própria com uma voz tão grave que nem mesmo Mamoru pareceu haver previsto a julgar pela boca semiaberta. — Que bom que chegaram em segurança. Fizeram uma boa viagem?

— Sim. E está um belo dia lá fora — disse Nao com um sorriso leve. Então, acenou com a mão para atrás de si. — Estes são Mamoru Chiba e Usagi Tsukino. Espero que possa guiá-los durante o ensaio de sua trupe.

A mulher voltou-se aos dois e curvou parcialmente o corpo.

— Sou Erika Kiina, uma caloura da Nao-san. Agradeço muito que tenham aceitado nos ajudar.

— Oh, é a moça do outro dia! — Usagi disse mais alto que deveria, a voz ecoando pelo corredor vazio. — Eu a vi em Tóquio, com a Nao-san — explicou.

— É mesmo? — Nao indagou com um suave franzido na testa. — Mas é verdade. Eu havia acabado de me encontrar com a Erika-chan quando nos conhecemos, né?

— Mas ela não era alguém que—

— Sim, sim! — Nao se apressou em confirmar antes que Erika falasse demais. — Mas aqui dentro ela será sua prima que está visitando, né?

Erika titubeou um pouco, estudando Usagi com atenção. Claramente, Nao havia lhe contado sobre sua relação com Sailor Moon e quase que o segredo para Mamoru se revelava. Logo, o rosto dela se desanuviou e algo como determinação o coloriu.

— Sim. Meus primos de Tóquio que não vejo há anos. Sinto muito fazê-lo sem consultar, mas já comentei com amigas sobre essa história para prepará-las.

— Mas e a Nao-san? — Mamoru olhou para a mesma.

— Sinto muito, mas aqui terei outro assistente. Fique com Usagi, e eu entro em contato se precisar.

Ele assentiu mais rápido que Usagi teria imaginado. Algo assim tornava sua vinda ao oeste...

— Mamoru inútil. — Ela riu, sem conter a necessidade de exteriorizar o pensamento.

Ouviram alguém limpar a garganta antes que ele pudesse argumentar. Erika os olhava gravemente.

— Podem me seguir, então?

Mamoru ainda olhou na direção que Nao havia tomado, mas esta seguia a para outro corredor sem nenhuma palavra mais. A própria Erika também continuou antes que os dois concordassem com aquele ajuste, sem conferir nem se eles realmente a estavam acompanhando.

— Tão bonita e tão cruel... Se não fosse _genie_ , estaria fazendo filmes de terror, calçando um salto agulha e pisando na bunda de homens até que eles concordassem com o que ela quisesse — comentou Usagi em voz baixa, rindo. Sentiu a bochecha quente quando ouviu Mamoru juntar-se com uma risada discreta.

— Pensei que fosse uma fã.

— Da Nao-san!

— Deveria confessar logo que não faz nem ideia de quem é quem — ele disse, rindo agora mais alto.

Usagi pisou seu pé até que ele parasse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

Pelo lado externo, o prédio principal do Harotsuka lembrava uma construção europeia, meio germânica, mas por dentro os corredores mais pareciam os de uma universidade japonesa.

Juntamente a Mamoru, Usagi seguiu Erika fazendo o possível para não se perder nas janelas de cada sala larga por que passavam. Contudo, a ideia de que dentro delas alguma das _genies_ mais famosas poderia estar ensaiando alguma obra inédita fez seu pescoço criar vida própria e esticar-se a cada uma daqueles portais para o mundo dos sonhos. Não era sua culpa que as portas também não fossem inteiramente opacas, o vidro estratégico à altura de uma mulher era um convite irresistível.

— Precisa mesmo olhar tudo? — perguntou Mamoru irritado, apesar de haver falado para Usagi, seu aborrecimento mais parecia dirigido a Erika.

— Mas olha, ali tem um monte de meninas fazendo isso, é normal! — Usagi apontou para o fundo do corredor, onde um grupo de prováveis _genies_ espiavam pelo vidro da porta de outra sala. — Ali tem coisa boa, hein!

Mamoru fez algum som que ela não pôde decifrar se era alguma palavra, reclamação ou xingamento.

— Ah! — exclamou Usagi quando passaram pela saída de outro corredor, perpendicular ao que caminhavam.

Sentiu o braço de Erika se esticar — na verdade, agora via que ela havia esticado ambos para impedir os dois supostos primos de prosseguirem.

— Que houve? — Mamoru perguntou às duas em um sussurro.

Erika ainda abriu os lábios para explicar, mas optara por mostrar com a cabeça o grupo de quatro _genies_ que chegava do outro corredor.

— Nossa... — Usagi sentiu o coração forte quando um perfume madeirado alcançou-lhe as narinas. Inspirou-o como se fosse sagrado, tentando guardá-lo em todas as células que com ele entrassem em contato. — É uma _First_ , Mamoru. Uma _First_ — disse letárgica, era tal como um sonho.

A _First_ , seguida de mais três _genies_ , passou com suas largas pernas. A última _genie_ , vestindo um conjunto bastante mais feminino que todo o guarda-roupa de Usagi, parecia flutuar apesar do salto fino baixo de seus pés.

— Tão lindas! — Usagi não conseguia ainda controlar suas palavras, mesmo enquanto o grupo estava a um passo dela própria. — Não acredito que é uma _First_ em carne e osso!

— Pra que essa baba toda? A Nao-san também é uma, certo? — Mamoru indagou próximo a seu ouvido.

— Mas...

Mamoru realmente não entendia a mágica de Harotsuka. Contudo, a voz de Erika a salvou de explicações que ela não conseguia dar.

— Bom dia — cumprimentava ela, recebendo o mesmo em resposta.

A _First_ parou num repente e voltou-se ao grupo. Usagi estava certa de que levariam uma bronca por estarem clandestinos naquele reino secreto.

— Erika Kiina-chan, né? — A _First_ olhava apenas para Erika, que assentiu com visível cautela. Aquela abordagem não era nem usual, nem esperada. — Pode mandar lembranças à Yuuki-chan por mim? Digo, por todas nós.

— Eu direi assim que a vir.

A _First_ sorriu, e Usagi flagrou-se sorrindo com ela como que enfeitiçada. Devia estar, era tudo tão perfeito...

— Muito obrigada, Erika-chan. Até mais. — E fez sinal às que a acompanhavam que podiam prosseguir, rumando para a direção de que Usagi acabara de vir.

Com o grupo já distante, Erika indicou que voltassem a seguir pelo corredor. No fundo, estavam algumas _genies_ que antes espiavam a sala e haviam se voltado para também assistir a passavam da _First_.

— Por que estão se amontoando aí no vidro? — Erika perguntou, sua voz grossa nem sequer causava eco.

— Kiina-san! — uma das _genies_ , esta dentre as que deviam ter escolhido interpretar papel feminino, curvou o corpo. As demais a seguiram.

— Bom dia! — todas disseram uníssono também olhando para Usagi.

— Se querem assistir, entrem. Caras na porta só nos distraem.

— Sentimos muito... — disse a primeira _genie_ , a expressão das amigas tal como se repetissem as palavras. Logo, o grupo curvou o corpo e se despediu, sumindo rapidamente na virada do corredor de onde haviam visto a _First_ vir, foi tudo muito rápido, mas em nenhum momento haviam corrido.

Usagi riu.

— Elas acharam que eu era daqui!

— Creio que só o fizeram por via das dúvidas — disse Mamoru.

Erika, contudo, manteve o rosto sem expressão e sinalizou a porta que o grupo antes observava.

— Oh. — Agora que as distrações haviam passado, um calafrio invadia o corpo de Usagi. Toda sua barriga protestava qualquer movimento sequer na direção de sua sala, ameaçando sair por sua boca para continuar ali fora, em segurança. — Ele já está aqui? — A razão para sua vinda ao oeste.

— Sim, é sempre um dos primeiros a chegar — explicou Erika, seus olhos quase esbugalhados. Ela inspirou fundo depois de checar o interior pelo vidro e abriu calmamente a porta, fazendo sinal que os dois passassem.

— _Genies_ precisam sempre segurar a porta até que ela esteja fechada — Usagi cochichou para Mamoru. Diferente de suas demais explicações, desta vez ele levantou a sobrancelha com interesse, apesar de não no bom sentido esperado ao compartilhar a informação.

Erika pareceu confirmar o dado com a cabeça enquanto terminava de fechar a porta, só então a deixando ir. Depois, estendeu a mão até um canto.

A própria sala era ainda mais ampla e iluminada do que Usagi imaginava das imagens que vira pela televisão. Não podia dizer que havia uma trupe inteira ali, o que significaria ao menos setenta meninas. Não via mais que trinta, além de em torno de oito pessoas sentadas atrás de um grupo alinhado de mesas do outro lado da sala e sobre as quais se encontrava uma confusão interminável de papéis. E entre os professores, um estrangeiro de pele muito branca tinha os olhos fixos no grupo recém-chegado.

Erika os apressou até onde quatro _genies_ já a esperavam.

— São seus primos? — perguntou a mais baixa, de longos cabelos castanho claro. — Mas que legal! Minha família queria tanto ver meus ensaios quando comecei e agora que posso trazê-los aqui ninguém mais quer.

Mesmo enquanto era apresentada por Kiina, Usagi sentia dificuldades em acompanhar o que a _genie_ estava falando e se resumiu a acenar sempre que percebia uma pausa na conversa. Seus pelos do braço estavam tão eriçados que doíam. Aquela situação já passara de muito ruim. Teria sido imprudência chegar lá daquela forma?

— Você está bem? — ouviu perguntar de trás de si uma voz grave, todavia diferente da de Erika. Era mais sonora e com uma nuance a qual Usagi não sabia como definir, mas que deixava o som muito pessoal e quase melodioso. Ou poderia ser o sotaque forte do Oeste que lhe dava a impressão.

Concentrar-se naquela voz ajudou-a a vencer a vertigem que começara. Usagi assentiu com a cabeça e confirmou:

— Estou sim.

— Ai que bom! — disse a voz, com linguagem casual. — Você tava branca como cera, sabia? Mas já estou vendo um pouco de cor nas bochechas.

Usagi virou-se para agradecer a preocupação, mas apenas pôde abrir a boca quando notou tratar-se de alguma _genie_ muito familiar e provavelmente dentre as bastante famosas.

— Yuuki-san! — Kiina exclamou-o tão surpresa em ver aquela mulher quanto a própria Usagi. — Já está se sentindo melhor? Encontrei a Terada-san no caminho e ela fez questão de te mandar lembranças. Mas não sabia que já estaria de volta.

Yuuki era uma _genie_ alta, um tanto mais até que Nao provavelmente. Tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e bem liso, a franja longa passando pelos olhos, caindo até sua orelha, e a pele bronzeada. Ela sorriu aberto para Erika e mostrou o próprio corpo com as mãos.

— Já tô nova em folha! Ontem não foi nada que um longo banho não recuperasse. — Seus olhos, mais límpidos e maiores que os de uma japonesa comum, voltaram-se a Usagi, passando por Mamoru e retornando a Erika. — São seus primos! — ela mesma afirmou. — O que acham de Kansai? Já estão prontos pra se mudar de Tóquio, né? — O sotaque nativo havia se tornado ainda mais perceptível. — Vocês vão adorar nosso ensaio, mas acreditem que não é nem metade do que será num palco. Deveriam nos ver quando formos a Tóquio. Chegamos lá em uns três meses. Temos que reservar o lugar deles, Erika-chan!

Usagi sentiu Mamoru mexer-se impaciente a seu lado.

— Soube que algumas das atrizes vêm tido problemas no ensaio, é verdade? — ele perguntou com preocupação, mas ignorando o convite para a irritação de Usagi.

Sabia ser apenas parte da atuação, mas talvez uma fração fosse verdadeira pela forma como os olhos de Mamoru estudavam tensos a expressão de Yuuki. Esta realmente não parecia tão saudável quanto aquela animação parecia querer provar estar. O arredor dos olhos estava com uma maquiagem grossa, a qual não lograra ocultar as olheiras; a pele da bochecha também parecia ressecada e um pouco flácida.

O sorriso de Yuuki diminuiu e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

— Pois é... minha parceira hoje mesmo foi da entrada do teatro direto pra enfermaria. Acabei de vê-la.

— S-sua _parceira_? — Mamoru perguntou confuso.

A gargalhada de Yuuki somente acrescentou para aquela perplexidade.

— Não é nada assim! — Yuuki disse após se acalmar, balançando a mão direita. — Aqui no Harotsuka trabalhamos com esse sistema; as fãs adoram. Cada uma das quatro trupes tem uma _First Lady_.

Mamoru pareceu compreender, mas nada pôde dizer, pois Usagi o empurrou para longe de seu caminho e esbugalhou os olhos para Yuuki.

— Quer dizer que você é uma... — começou a falar.

Yuuki assentiu com um sorriso divertido.

— Não me apresentei, né? Sou Yuuki Tatsu, a atual _First_ da trupe _Tsubaki_. A mesma da sua prima, Erika-chan.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

A rotina de trabalho de uma _genie_ não era pesado a princípio. Elas entravam em torno de dez, onze da manhã, ensaiavam, almoçavam, ensaiavam mais, tomavam banho e saíam por volta de seis da tarde. Usagi ouviu também que muitas ainda faziam ensaios privados sozinhas ou com amigas, além de outras procurarem aulas particulares para dança ou canto ou até musculação, considerando o esforço físico no palco. Esse período também não incluía cuidados pessoais, provavelmente desgastantes para aquelas que interpretavam mulheres no palco, pois se esperava serem mais femininas que a média, para gerar o contraste com aquelas interpretando homens. Poderiam ainda ser agendadas sessões de foto para a revista do Harotsuka, ou gravações para os programas do _Hello Stage_ , naturalmente fora do tempo de ensaios.

Era já uma vida completa; difícil tornava-se imaginar que tempo restaria à vida pessoal. Não era por menos que todas as _genies_ estavam proibidas de manter relacionamentos amorosos. Elas até os mantinham, Usagi notou pelo tom das fofocas nos bancos, enquanto assistia ao ensaio matutino, mas deviam ser discretas, explicou-lhe uma das _genies_.

Ela não ouviu muito depois. O mal-estar de quando entrara na sala ainda não havia passado inteiramente, e talvez sua pressão estivesse ainda mais baixa agora que só estava sentada, sem movimentar-se. Nem mesmo ouvir o som cru da bela voz de Yuuki Tatsu acelerava seu coração o suficiente.

— Usagi? — Mamoru a chamou com urgência.

Já a estava sacudindo quando ela se deu conta. Olhou para ele como se estivesse no meio de um sonho, porque tudo a seu redor soava distante e irreal.

— Usagi, não é melhor sairmos?

Ela balançou a cabeça e fez força para olhar de novo o que estavam ensaiando no momento. Era estranho. Não lembrava de a cena ser assim antes de ser chamada. Estivera dormindo? Yuuki estava à frente de uma formação triangular com apenas _genies_ de papel masculino; o rosto da _First_ sério, como se fosse outra pessoa.

— É a dança das que interpretam homem! — ela exclamou ao identificar a visão familiar, ficando sem ar com o mero esforço.

— Sim, já disseram isso quando organizaram todas. Algo sobre um bolero? Tem certeza de que está bem?

Sentiu os olhos azuis de Mamoru tão fixos sobre si que Usagi confirmou com a cabeça todas as vezes que foram necessárias até ele voltar de novo para as _genies_.

Livre daquela pressão, arriscou uma olhada de esguelha até o estrangeiro responsável por aquela coreografia. Imaginava que alguém com tal cargo ficaria bem ao lado de todas, corrigindo o lugar de cada dedo das mulheres na formação. Aquele momento era um dos mais famosos ao final de todo musical do Harotsuka e incluía mesmo _genies_ que mal entraram para a trupe, recém-formadas da escola de música.

Não obstante um centímetro errado arriscar toda a beleza de ver uma _First_ e seu esquadrão agirem como um sobre o palco, o coreógrafo resumia-se a sentar-se atrás da fileira de mesa de instrutores, a cabeça baixa, os olhos desfocados.

— Usagi-chan? — a voz firme de Erika foi o que a chamou de volta a si desta vez.

Encontrou-a bem à sua frente, uma expressão impassível. E a dança? Acabou?

— Parece que nossa dança não tá muito animada, né? — comentou Yuuki, aparecendo atrás, com uma toalha ao pescoço.

Usagi balançou a cabeça letárgica, mas inspirou o ar com mais facilidade que antes. Os sons tornavam-se também mais altos... podia até identificar as palavras que falavam a seu redor.

— E eu crente que tinha arrasado agora há pouco... — continuava Yuuki, um beiço forçado para ênfase.

— Ela só deve estar com fome — interveio Mamoru. — Se não a alimentarmos com frequência, ela vira um monstro verde cheio de espinhos e engole tudo a seu redor.

— A pele dela tava mesmo um pouco verde — brincou Yuuki, curvando o corpo até onde Usagi sentava-se.

— E onde ele está? — ela perguntou, buscando por toda a sala. — O coreógrafo!

— Ah, ele já saiu — disse Mamoru.

Por isso ela estava melhorando? Por isso ela havia acabado de perder mais de vinte minutos depois de olhar para ele? Usagi fechou o punho antes que começasse a tremer. O usual era ela resistir melhor que humanos normais aos ataques de _youmas_ e afins, mas a simples presença daquele ser já a deixara assim. Talvez não devesse ter se arriscado tanto vindo sozinha à região oeste, a tantas horas de distância de qualquer reforço.

— Comer! Nunca concordo com o Mamoru, mas ele tem razão! Preciso comer!

Yuuki e Mamoru riram ao mesmo tempo, mas Erika apenas reuniu seus pertences deixados ao lado de Usagi.

— Vamos à cantina, lá poderão comprar uma refeição enquanto conversamos — sugeriu ela, seu olhar explicitando que não se referia ao que ambos haviam achado da formação do bolero.

— Perfeito! Também não trouxe comida de casa, então... — riu Yuuki, piscando um olho de forma galante, embora Usagi não tivesse certeza se o efeito era proposital ou se ela só estava acostumada a fazê-lo sempre. — Ah, e depois vocês vão ficar pela tarde? Hoje vamos ensaiar umas músicas bem difíceis.

Os quatro já caminhavam para a cantina, Erika não parecendo nada satisfeita com a companhia inesperada. Mas esta também não parecia se importar com o fato de não ser completamente bem-vinda.

Agora que podia respirar um ar mais fresco, e não impregnado por seres estranhos disfarçados de coreógrafos estrangeiros, o coração de Usagi disparava só de se perceber lado a lado com uma autêntica _First_. Não se incomodaria se Yuuki se convidasse para passar o resto do ano na sua casa e ainda lhe roubasse o quarto, forçando-a a dormir no quintal. Sabia que era muito mais forte como Sailor Moon que todos os músculos sobressalentes dos longos braços daquela mulher e, ainda assim, sentia-se mais segura em sua companhia, bem como na de Erika. _Genies_ realmente pareciam criaturas mágicas. Embora Usagi mesma meio que fosse uma legítima.

— Acho que já incomodamos o bastante — Mamoru respondeu ao convite de Yuuki e desviou-se de uma cotovelada de Usagi, acrescentando: — Estava pensando em passearmos um pouco por _Kansai_ , já que ficaremos só até amanhã de tarde.

— Fazem muito bem! — concordou Yuuki.

Não! Por que não podiam ficar rodeados por todas aquelas beldades? Mamoru, acima de todos, não deveria sentir aquela urgência? Não muitos homens tinham a oportunidade de ficar perto de mulheres tão bonitas. Ou ele se sentia ameaçado por causa de exemplos tão mais cavalheiros e atraentes do que um homem normal, como Yuuki e até Erika? Mas era injusto Usagi ter que pagar por aqueles ciúmes, quando ela mal se recordava do ensaio.

— Acho que prefiro ficar aqui e ver mais _genies_ — ela acabou dizendo com sinceridade e bastante aborrecimento.

Yuuki gargalhou.

— Aposto que _Kansai_ vai ser um investimento muito mais frutífero do jeito que a trupe está desfalcada. Todo ensaio de coreografia resulta em metade das meninas pular o ensaio seguinte.

— É mesmo? — Mamoru indagou com gravidade.

— Já sei! — Abrindo sua bolsa, Yuuki começou a vasculhá-la até tirar de lá um bloco de notas recheado de papéis avulsos, a maioria envelopes. Ela correu até a mesa da cafeteria e escancarou o bloco, fazendo um sinal que o grupo esperasse mais um pouco. Enfim, ergueu vitoriosa um dos envelopes. — Tome! — E o ofereceu a Mamoru.

Ele agradeceu o presente e estudou o papel.

— Pode abrir — disse Yuuki. — São ingressos pro aquário de Osaka. Não fica a mais de quarenta minutos da estação de Harotsuka e é super bonito! Sei que por Tóquio tem até melhor, mas não deixem de conhecer o nosso também. — Ela piscou com um olho ainda mais galante que da primeira vez, e Usagi assentiu antes de saber o que fazia.

— M-mas... — ela tentou se retratar após aquele erro. — É que... as _genies_! Eu realmente queria ver mais como vocês são ao vivo. Não vai dar pra acordar cedo e pegar ingressos do dia pra peça de amanhã e nunca assisti nada assim tão de pertinho.

— _Não vai dar pra acordar cedo_ e ainda se considera uma fã... — Mamoru começou a comentar, mas foi salvo de apanhar ao ser interrompido.

— Mesmo? Nem nos viu quando estamos em Tóquio? — Yuuki encarou Erika. — Por que nunca os levou?

— Como disse, não nos encontramos com muita frequência — respondeu Erika sem titubear quando até Mamoru pareceu tenso.

— Resolvido então! Depois do almoço tenho que checar como vai minha parceira. Eu mencionei que ela tava na enfermaria, né? Mas assim que acabar lá, vou reservar quatro lugares. Eu também ainda não parei pra assistir, e é a última peça da Jun-san. Sabe, a _First_ daquela trupe, a Jun Terada-san.

Não podia acreditar na facilidade com que Yuuki dizia que poderia ver uma peça esgotada fazia meses. Usagi apenas assentia a cada palavra, com medo de comemorar antes de ouvir que era tudo uma piada.

— Posso mandar pro hotel de vocês? Estão hospedados onde? — Yuuki perguntou, ainda sem rir.

— No _Harotsuka Hotel_ mesmo — disse Mamoru. — Poderia então fazer algo assim? — Sua pergunta fora apenas por educação, mas tratava-se das exatas palavras que Usagi queria dizer. Só faltando muito entusiasmo e estrelas cintilantes e arco-íris...

— Perfeito, mais fácil ainda. Não posso encontrá-los na entrada, mas não é difícil se achar no teatro. Apenas sigam os fãs. — Yuuki recebeu alguma mensagem no celular. Rapidamente, aguardou o bloco de notas e fechou a bolsa. — Acho que terei que cancelar nosso almoço. Minha parceira parece que tá precisando de companhia pra comer, e na enfermaria não caberia todo mundo. Mas amanhã nos vemos, né? E divirtam-se no aquário!

Yuuki acenou com a mão e saiu a largos passos.

— Uau... — era tudo o que Usagi podia dizer. — Ela é...

— Ela exagera um pouco às vezes — disse Erika.

— É, eu me senti um pouco cansado por ela — concordou Mamoru.

— Ela é tão maneira! — concluiu Usagi. — É mais que um raio de sol, ela é o sol inteiro de tão radiante!

Erika limpou a garganta e pegou algo em sua bolsa. Em vez de a carteira para comprar o almoço, ela tirou o celular.

— Preciso agora avisar pra Nao-san, se ela estará livre pra ver a peça. Não posso ir com vocês amanhã, mas seria um desperdício o quarto ingresso. E precisaremos de uma desculpa se ela for.

— Não era melhor ter dito à Tatsu-san que só nós dois iríamos? — perguntou Mamoru.

Olhando para a direção que Yuuki acabara de seguir, Erika suspirou desanimada.

— Pra Yuuki-san? — Os ombros de Erika caíram.

— Sei como é — concordou Usagi. — Aqueles olhos enormes dela são lindos demais pra resistir. Como negar algo a um raio de sol!

— Hmm. — Erika pressionou os lábios. — Bem... algo assim. Mas que tal comermos? Este ensaio realmente é esgotante, como a Yuuki-san estava dizendo. — Ela levantou o olhar para Usagi, pela primeira vez a encarando. — Vocês observaram bem como aquele coreógrafo faz?

Só de ser lembrada, Usagi engoliu em seco, mas assentiu, entendendo o que Erika realmente queria dizer — sim, ela informaria tudo a Sailor Moon.

E às demais _senshi_ também.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

Usagi não havia incluído nas suas expectativas para aquela viagem um passeio por Osaka. Já estivera antes pela Região Oeste, ou _Kansai_ , em passeio da escola e uma vez com a família, mas não exatamente em Osaka, a segunda maior cidade do país e tão famosa por ser o exato oposto de Tóquio.

Após várias horas e uma passada na loja de souvenires do aquário, Usagi agora experimentava um passeio pelo centro da cidade.

— Não tem uma roda gigante por aqui? — indagou a Mamoru, que a guiava com a ajuda de um mapa comprado na estação de Harotsuka.

— Você disse roupa. Estamos indo comprar roupas — ele respondeu um pouco aéreo e estressado. Era como vinha soando desde que abrira o guia na curta viagem de trem até o aquário, e Usagi lhe comentara como seria hilário se ele os fizesse se perder.

— Ai, é mesmo! Roupas! Preciso ficar perfeita pra amanhã e não trouxe nadinha apropriado para ir a um teatro tão chique.

Olhou ao redor, enfim lembrando-se de por que insistira tanto ir ao centro quando a principal atração turística da cidade não ficava realmente ali, e sim a algumas estações no _Parque do Castelo de Osaka_. Mas quem queria ver um castelo ou um parque ou o que fosse que houvesse ali quando ela conseguira uma entrada para o _Grande Teatro de Harotsuka_?

— Sabe, os fãs pareciam bem normais quando os vimos... Ou _as_ vimos. Não tem muitos homens por lá, né? — Mamoru comentou com reticência.

— Por isso queria fugir tanto? Esperava o que de um grupo de meninas?

— Foi bem desconfortável sentir alento que o coreógrafo era um homem, quando nem sabemos se ele é humano. Mas eu quis dizer que esperava mais homens para exatamente admirar as mulheres.

— Aqui! Eu quero este vestido! — Usagi começou a pular em frente a uma vitrine. Quando Mamoru não se mexeu, ela o puxou pelo braço até encontrar uma atendente.

Duas sacolas e uma hora mais tarde, os dois deixaram a loja de departamentos.

— Tô com fome. — Usagi passava a mão na barriga, pedindo que ela lhe desse um pouco mais de tempo.

Ainda precisavam achar a estação certa até o _Harotsuka Hotel_ , já que a de onde vieram do aquário não pertencia à mesma companhia. Antecipar todo o esforço de ter que assistir às caras e bocas enquanto Mamoru brigava com o mapa a deixava com o estômago ainda mais vazio.

— Preciso de comida... — repetiu com a voz rouca de exaustão.

— Realmente, tava me perguntando quanto tempo até eu ouvir isso. — Mamoru soava inesperadamente feliz.

Era estranho uma alusão tão óbvia a seu apetite incomum e nenhum sarcasmo, nenhuma maldade no tom. Ele realmente parecia feliz por ouvi-la reclamar. Seria algum nível superior de sadismo? Nem mais era necessário irritá-la que ele já estava satisfeito?

— Ai... — Pensar tudo aquilo fez sua barriga roncar e quase pular dentro dela. — É oficial; não aguento chegar no hotel e já gastei toda minha mesada.

— Que é bem alta pelo preço daquele vestido e daquele sapato e daquele lenço e daquele colar e—

— Chega! — ela gritou, gesticulando com as mãos. — Mais uma palavra e eu como tudo.

Quando Mamoru riu, uma lâmpada acendeu forte em cima da cabeça de Usagi. Ela voltou enormes olhos para ele, recordando-se da técnica da _First_ que conheceram mais cedo, Yuuki Tatsu, capaz de dobrar até mesmo alguém como Erika Kiina. Esbugalhou-os mais, tentando lembrar como exatamente Yuuki agia, mas sem sucesso. No final, decidiu por uma pose de cachorro abandonado no meio da chuva.

— O hotel é só a meia hora daqui — ele disse. Mas o nervoso de sua voz provava que a técnica adaptada sortira algum efeito.

— Nem sabemos onde é a estação e tem uma transferência. Lembra do mapa? — Ela se aproximou e piscou algumas vezes na esperança de umedecer mais os olhos.

Os pensamentos de Mamoru passavam à frente quase como se seu rosto fosse uma tela de computador, e Usagi soube que havia conseguido algo antes que o próprio o dissesse.

— Certo, mas vai ter que me pagar de volta lá em Tóquio, ouviu? Não creio que a Nao-san tenha a mínima obrigação de me reembolsar.

— É sério que vai cobrar por comida de uma garota? — ela perguntou incrédula. — Cobrar comida! Não se faz isso a ninguém. Ninguém.

— Sua filosofia é que não faz o mínimo sentido. Em que país você vive? Até na China você precisa pagar se quiser comer.

— Você quer me cobrar comida!

— E guardarei a nota fiscal. Escolha direito o lugar pra não reclamar depois.

— Cobrar de uma garota!

— Cobraria de um homem também, se está tentando me acusar de sexismo.

— Sabe, Mamoru? — Usagi ergueu o indicador até perto do nariz do outro. — Não é à toa que você não tem namorada.

Havia-o dito por simples estratégia de convencimento para conseguir uma refeição grátis, mas a frase lhe soou familiar. Ao notar que acabara reverter o que ele mesmo vivia lhe repetindo, uma onda de prazer a invadiu e quase saciou sua fome. Quase... Mas pensando bem, ela nunca o vira com ninguém mesmo. Não era como se ele realmente tivesse problemas, certo? Não. Não mesmo. Né?

Quando Usagi voltou a olhá-lo, parte do sabor daquela pequena vitória ficou amargo. Mamoru havia ignorado seu discurso brilhante para olhar uma placa listando os restaurantes em um prédio à frente.

— Ei! — ela brigou.

— Que foi? — Ele se virou da placa sem maior reação.

— Tava aqui notando de como nunquinha te vi com alguma namorada!

— Se tá com energia pra pensar nessas besteiras, vamos pro hotel. É melhor que qualquer coisa aqui.

— Não! — Usagi cruzou os braços. — Quero comida! Agora! Já!

Acabando por se resignar aos protestos, Mamoru disse:

— Certo, certo. — E para nova surpresa de Usagi, ele sorriu.

Simplesmente isso. Sorriu. E foi o bastante para o frio de seu estômago vazio virar um calor no peito. Usagi teve que se sacudir para tentar apagar a sensação, fingir até para si mesma que não acabara de achar bonito o sorriso de Mamoru.

— Então, vamos? Melhor te alimentar logo mesmo; seu olhar tá começando a parecer meio embaçado até — ele continuou, ainda rindo de leve. Em seguida, talvez porque Usagi ainda não havia se mexido, Mamoru colocou a mão em suas costas para pô-la em movimento até algum restaurante.

E como se a impressão de que o sorriso de Mamoru era bonito já não houvesse a apavorado, agora o toque dele, um gesto tão casual e interceptado pelo tecido não realmente fino de sua blusa, fez os músculos de Usagi entrarem em alerta tal qual se houvessem levado um choque elétrico.

Tuxedo Kamen... o nome lhe voltou num repente. Era isso. No meio da brincadeira de colaboradora de Sailor Moon infiltrada entre famosos, escapara-lhe da mente o que descobrira dias antes. Mas era por isso que vinha reagindo assim com um sujeito intragável como Mamoru.

— Comida! — ela gritou para tentar calar seus pensamentos. — Vamos, precisa me alimentar! Vire um cavalheiro e alimente uma garota.

— Sim, sim. Já disse que pode escolher nosso destino — Mamoru falou virando os olhos, mas ainda com a expressão descontraída, diferente de sua usual presunção.

— Comida! Comida! — exclamava agora ao notar outro problema.

Um homem e uma mulher jantando sozinhos, sobretudo quando ele pagava, era a definição mais básica de um encontro. Mas não era como se ela realmente tencionasse devolver qualquer centavo para aquele pão-duro que tinha a coragem de recusar comida... Uma questão de princípios.

_Continuará..._

Anita, 15/05/2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu avisei que a coisa do Harotsuka ia dominar mais e mais, não avisei? Não? Tenham medo pelos capítulos que ainda virão! Perceberam que, em breve, a Usagi terá sua primeira peça de teatro, né? Mais razões para eu explorar o Harotsuka! Sério... sentirei falta disto quando a história acabar, rs.
> 
> Neste capítulo, consegui introduzir um pouco mais as atrizes. Até peço desculpas aos que não gostam de personagens originais. Eu diria que é a fic errada... Mas garanto que meu coração ainda é UsaMamo! Gente, não sabem como eu suspirei apaixonada escrevendo essa última cena. Ela é tão simples! Só que foi tão prazerosa! Creio ser uma das minhas favoritas em toda a história. Eu só ficava: UsaMamo! Isto é UsaMamo! Meus UsaMamo! E vários corações flutuando, etc.
> 
> Sem querer estender a aula que já foi longa, devo esclarecer de novo que tudo aqui sobre o Harotsuka é sobre o Harotsuka. Muito foi adaptado originalmente do Takarazuka, mas os termos são outros. As Firsts do meu Harotsuka são as Top Stars do Takarazuka, por exemplo.
> 
> Por outro lado, Osaka, o aquário, a roda gigante, tudo isso existe mesmo! Não posso recomendar porque nunca fui, mas que existem, existem, rs. As pessoas do oeste japonês, a Kansai, realmente têm todo um dialeto e um sotaque diferente do japonês padrão (que é praticamente o que se fala por Tóquio, salvo algumas diferenças). A personalidade de Kansai também pode ser comparada as diferenças do Rio de Janeiro para São Paulo. Dizem que os Kansai-jin são mais expansivos enquanto o pessoal de Tóquio é mais sisudo. O que não é verdade para a Usagi-chan, né? Uma nota, a Erika Kiina definitivamente não é de Kansai. Ela é de Tóquio! xD


	6. As Flores

Com mais de cem anos de história, a _Companhia Teatral Harotsuka_ baseava-se na própria cidade que lhe dava nome, mas se espalhava por todo Japão, possuindo três teatros exclusivos da companhia, além de contratos quase vitalícios com outros dos principais palcos do país. Simultaneamente, era possível haver entre quatro e cinco peças em cartaz no mesmo dia. Para fazer tal crescimento possível, a companhia era dividida em quatro grandes trupes, _Sakura, Tsubaki, Ajisai e Himawari_. Cada uma destas era liderada por uma _genie_ principal, a _First_ , e sua parceira, a _First Lady_ , além dos muitos destaques que poderiam chegar a uma popularidade até maior que a da própria _First_ — embora raro.

Assim como as _First Ladies_ , as _Firsts_ eram escolhidas a dedo pelos diretores da companhia, como a principal imagem da trupe e, consequentemente, a imagem de todo o _Harotsuka_. Diferente de uma _First Lady_ , a qual poderia ter acabado de entrar, demoravam cerca de doze anos de palco, não contabilizando os dois anos de escola musical, até uma _genie_ ser escolhida como _First_ e, salvo uma exceção ou outra nas décadas daquele sistema, nunca a _genie_ teria menos de dez anos de casa.

Essa demora para ser laureada, mais um ritmo duas, três vezes maior que de qualquer outra _genie_ , talvez explicassem por que _Firsts_ não permaneciam por ao menos outros quinze anos. Em regra, elas apenas suportavam mais dois ou três no topo, antes de pedir a chamada aposentadoria, cerimônia que se considerava o principal evento na vida de uma _genie_ — e o de uma trupe a aposentada fosse _First_ , na medida em que receberia novo rosto, novo espírito com a sucessão de sua líder.

Não era por menos que o clima no _Grande Teatro de Harotsuka_ , o principal de todos com mais de três mil lugares, parecia indeciso entre uma festa e um velório. Cada um que passava por Usagi e Mamoru, enquanto buscavam seus lugares, parecia com uma sombra por trás das falas animadas sobre que ponto do musical mais aguardavam.

— Eles realmente gostam dessa tal _First_... — comentou Mamoru quando Usagi insistira em passar na loja de mercadorias para comprar itens comemorativos da peça.

— _Dessa tal_! — Ela virou os olhos.

— Pela foto, é a que vimos antes daquele ensaio ontem, né? — ele indagou, apontando para a parede onde estavam enfileirados quadros com fotos à caráter da metade mais importante das _genies_ se apresentando naquele dia.

— Isso, isso! — Usagi respondeu já esquecida da irritação anterior. — Ela foi _First_ por seis anos inteiros e sempre vendeu todos os ingressos!

Quando não houve qualquer reação, Usagi virou-se para ver que Mamoru se distraíra folheando o programa da peça, exposto para venda na loja.

— Jun Terada, né? — Ele apontou para uma foto idêntica à da parede, abaixo da qual lera o nome. — ..." _interpretando Constantino Napole_ ". Que espécie de nome é esse? — Ele voltou algumas páginas até onde havia um longo resumo da história que veriam. — É uma história original? E nem é nada empolgante, só um ladrão que se apaixona pela filha do dono da casa que ele precisa roubar. Algo sobre salvar sua irmã com o dinheiro e a filha odiar o pai? — Sua expressão facial se contraía quanto mais ele parafraseava o escrito.

— Pode ser a história que seja, o ponto são _elas_! — Usagi passou o programa de volta nas fotos da _First_ e de sua _First Lady_ e começou a virar as folhas, apontando para todas as _genies_ que apareciam vestidas com suas fantasias e maquiagem.

— Um monte de mulher com muita maquiagem, metade tentando parecer africana — ele disse com cinismo. — Isto não se passa na Itália?

— Nao-san também já fez peças assim e ela não é nada menos.

— Não estou menosprezando as _genies_. Só esperava algo mais atraente, pelo que você dizia. E elas são muito bonitas ao vivo. Não é estranho essas coisas todas?

Usagi fechou o livro, arrancando-o de sua mão, e tornou a escolher mercadorias. Algumas pastas, várias fotos e pôsteres, além de gravações de dois musicais.

— Você não tinha torrado sua mesada? — indagou Mamoru.

— Sim, porque eu separei uma parte para gastar hoje.

— Devolva meus oitocentos ienes de ontem. — Ele estendeu a mão, na qual Usagi deu um tapa como se estivessem se cumprimentando em algum filme americano.

— Obrigada pela refeição — disse com um sorriso. Mas não viu que expressão recebera em resposta; seus olhos saltaram até a capa de outro musical. — Olha, são a Nao-san e a Yuuki-san!

— Bem, se a Nao-san saiu ano passado e a Tatsu-san é uma _First_ , o que deve demorar pelo que você tava tagarelando... pra que esse grito todo?

O que ele estava calculando?

Usagi pegou a caixa e examinou a foto, uma cena do musical em que ambas olhavam para a frente, — embora não diretamente para a câmera — enquanto ajoelhadas no chão, cantando. Mais surpreendente que isso, Nao quase abraçava uma Yuuki bem feminina. Ela a segurava gentilmente dentro dos braços, as duas com um imenso sorriso, os olhos cintilando contra a luz.

Mamoru também estudou a imagem, parecendo agora compreender parte daquela reação exagerada.

— Se esta é a Tatsu-san, a foto é de algum tempo em que ela não se vestia de homem? — Ele apontou para o enorme vestido de festa vestido por Yuuki.

— Não, não. Digo, tem raras vezes em que elas interpretam papel de mulher, mas ser uma das que interpretam homem é meio que pra toda a vida. _Isto_ é muito raro.

Mamoru deu de ombros, seus olhos agora focados na seção dedicada à trupe _Sakura_. Várias capas incluíam cenas similares de duas _genies_ se abraçando enquanto cantavam. Nao podia ser vista na maioria dessas, com fantasias que variavam entre um terno e um quimono, incluindo uma peruca para imitar o estilo samurai.

— A questão é que elas não eram da mesma trupe, nem nunca foram — disse Usagi, agora hesitando sobre quais musicais comprar. — A Nao-san era da _Sakura_ e a Yuuki-san, da _Tsubaki_. Eu nem esperava que se conhecessem.

— Ontem não pareceu isso, quando a Nao-san nos confirmou que viria no lugar da Erika-san. Na verdade, a menos a capa do musical que seja manipulação de imagem, elas se conhecem com certeza.

Após pagos os musicais — Usagi optou pela peça com as _Firsts_ que ela conhecia e por uma da trupe _Himawari_ —, eles se encaminharam para o interior do teatro. Ela queria mesmo era ter tirado fotos na escada que ficava logo em frente à loja e também com os vários cartazes de peças, mas Mamoru insistiu que era melhor seguirem antes que todas as fãs perambulando resolvessem fazer fila na frente deles.

Lá dentro era imenso. Muitos dos assentos ainda vazios provavam que muitos mais espectadores ainda viriam. Mesmo assim, o salão já parecia lotado.

— Esse palco é bem grande — Mamoru comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção para a imensa cortina fechada, várias luzes pregadas sobre ela piscavam com o nome do musical.

À frente do palco, havia ainda uma passarela que rodeava o poço de onde uma orquestra tocaria ao vivo. Aquele estreito pedaço de palco era a chamada _Ponte de Prata_ , o ponto mais próximo entre _genies_ e público.

Usagi continuou a descer pelas fileiras, enquanto Mamoru conferia os números.

— Olhas, são _genies_! — ela disse, apontando animada para algumas mulheres de cabelo curto que conversavam mais à frente.

— Alguma famosa? — Mamoru perguntava sem qualquer interesse.

Bufando, Usagi decidiu não dizer mais nada. Tal como ele já suspeitava, ela realmente não fazia ideia de quem poderiam ser. Apenas que aparentavam ter a idade mais baixa que de todas com quem conversaram até então.

— Podia ser alguém que a gente falou ontem — ela acabou dizendo, apesar de sua resolução.

— Não são.

— Como você sabe? Não são todas _iguais_?

— Nas fotos. Eu as conheci ontem, saberia se as visse.

Novamente, Usagi bufou. Estava quase empurrando as costas dele, calculando a probabilidade de fazê-lo rolar até a Ponte de Prata de forma aparentemente acidental, quando um silêncio seguido de um burburinho estranho fez ambos procurarem confusos pelo que estava acontecendo.

No corredor do outro lado, Nao também seguia pelas fileiras em busca de seu lugar. Um, dois, quatro, nove... Usagi perdeu a conta de quantos flashes flagrara apontados para a ex- _First_.

— Por isso ela não queria que viéssemos juntos... — comentou mais para si mesma.

— Por que mais? Ontem ela pareceu bem chateada com aquela foto na entrada, lembra?

Usagi assentiu, mas até então estivera sob a impressão de que Nao apenas preferia reviver seus dias de _genie_ sozinha, no lugar de dividir atenção com duas crianças.

— Acabaram de chegar também? — Nao perguntou ao sentar-se.

Acompanhando os números em seus ingressos, Mamoru tomou a poltrona a seu lado e confirmou, seguido por Usagi. Restava na outra ponta o lugar vazio onde Yuuki se sentaria a qualquer momento.

— Mas é mesmo a Yuuki-chan que virá? — Nao inquiriu tão logo eles se acomodaram.

Sem compreender por que a pessoa que os convidara não viria, Usagi pôde apenas franzir a testa e retornar-lhe com uma nova pergunta — para a qual suas compras de antes já indicavam resposta.

— Nao-san a conhece, né?

— Ah, sim, sim — Nao repetia com os olhos para a frente, sem parecer focar em nenhum objeto específico. — É que ouvi que ela não estava bem de saúde. Não imaginei que estivesse disposta a uma aparição pública. — Seus lábios ensaiaram um sorriso vago, como se risse de uma piada que ninguém mais ouvira.

— Pelo que ouvimos, a _First Lady_ dela é que não estava bem — oferecia Mamoru uma explicação para o mal-entendido.

Balançando a cabeça, Nao agora sim mostrou um sorriso, embora fugaz.

— Yuuki-chan esteve internada algumas vezes nas últimas semanas, segundo o que a Erika-chan me disse.

— Mas vocês são próximas? — Mamoru perguntou rapidamente, como se as palavras estivessem prontas desde muito antes.

Nao virou o rosto para os dois como se pega de surpresa. Após um momento refletindo, ela entortou suavemente a cabeça, seus olhos ainda distantes, não obstante o quase contato visual.

— Apesar de eu haver feito parte de duas trupes no meu tempo, sempre fomos de trupes diferentes. Ainda assim, como ainda somos uma só companhia, sempre nos encontrávamos. Se bem que só nos falamos mesmo quando ela também virou uma _first_. — Seu olhar pareceu voltar, focando-se nos dois. — Mas como ela está? Vocês a conheceram ontem, é?

Interrompeu a conversa um barulho diferente e, ao mesmo tempo, similar ao que ouviram logo antes. Usagi, já imaginando a causa, virou o pescoço para todas as entradas da plateia até avistar a figura esguia de Yuuki Tatsu descendo as escadas pelo corredor próximo até onde o grupo se sentava. Pelo canto dos olhos, sentiu Nao tomar impulso, mas ela não se levantou. No final, ficou mexendo-se em sua cadeira, causando novamente impulsos menores.

— Nao-san!

O chamado surpreso de Yuuki não apenas fez com que todos ao redor olhassem diretamente para ali, mas também pareceu exterminar qualquer da inibição que afligia Nao. Esta ergueu-se e acenou um pouco sem jeito.

Com o movimento, Yuuki curvou os joelhos de forma a ficar mais baixa que a veterana. Usagi teve que conter o sorriso ao dar-se conta de presenciar uma desastrada demonstração das tradições do Harotsuka. A relação entre aquelas com mais tempo de casa e suas calouras era supostamente rígida a ponto de uma _genie_ mais nova nunca poder se posicionar acima da linha de visão da mais velha. Isto se complicava em casos de diferença de altura, como no das duas _genies_ de pé à frente de Usagi.

Talvez Mamoru houvesse interpretado mal, pois levantou-se imediatamente e passou por Yuuki, oferecendo-lhe a cadeira que acabara de vagar.

— Por que não se senta aqui? Poderão conversar mais à vontade.

Embora seus olhos tivessem brilhado com nítida alegria, Yuuki considerou a oferta com hesitação.

— Nao-san estava preocupada ao nos contar sobre sua saúde, imagino que poderiam aproveitar para pôr os assuntos em dia — sugeriu Mamoru.

Ambas reagiram quase ao mesmo tempo àquelas palavras:

— P-posso então, Nao-san?

— Foi a Erika quem disse que—

Ao notarem suas palavras se sobrepondo, elas riram sem graça.

— Sente-se, sente-se — Nao disse enfim. — Imagino que a Erika se esqueceu de avisar que não poderia vir, né?

Enquanto tomava a poltrona, Yuuki meneou com a cabeça, a sobrancelha levemente erguida.

— Ela disse sim, e que alguém acompanharia seus primos. — Ela olhou furtiva para Nao e voltou a encarar o lugar na fileira da frente. — Eu realmente nunca imaginaria que seria a Nao-san.

Agora, bem ao lado das _Firsts_ , Usagi tentou ouvir atentamente à conversa, certa de que poderia descobrir algum grande segredo da vida pessoas das _genies_. As duas, de fato, prosseguiram a falar até a voz grave de uma _genie_ anunciar o início da peça cinco minutos depois. Entretanto, Nao somente relatava como era recomeçar a carreira como atriz após vinte anos de Harotsuka, enquanto Yuuki dizia que agora era uma das _firsts_ mais velhas, quando ela havia se acostumado com ser a caçula.

Era estranho...

Mesmo sentado mais afastado, depois de Usagi, Mamoru conseguiu pôr em palavras aquele sentimento quando comentou em um sussurro a seu ouvido:

— Nao-san estava tão preocupada e agora só estão falando sobre... na verdade, não tenho certeza do que é. Talvez sobre tudo, menos dos incidentes na trupe da Tatsu-san.

Cócegas... A sensação de sua respiração raspando a pele de sua nuca, batendo contra seu ouvido, até levantando os fios soltos de seu cabelo fez Usagi encolher-se.

— Se não entende, para de ouvir a conversa dos outros — cochichou de volta. Só queria que Mamoru não ficasse falando daquela forma...

— Diz isso porque devo tá atrapalhando que você ouça — ele retrucou com um sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

Quando Nao e Yuuki os convidaram para conhecer os bastidores e até cumprimentar Jun Terada, a _First_ que atuara no musical e estava prestes a se aposentar, Usagi achou que Mamoru havia enlouquecido por recusar aquela oportunidade. Agora que as três retornaram até onde ele ficara aguardando, ela própria com várias das fotos compradas autografadas — bem que ela queria era ter fotos em seu celular com todas aquelas mulheres fantásticas que conhecera, mas não encontrara um bom momento para pedi-lo —, Mamoru a olhava com alívio e ela imaginava se realmente a insanidade lhe havia tomado a mente.

— Qual é? — indagou ela como se o desafiasse.

— Só estava pensando que deveria tê-la acompanhado — ele disse baixo, como se estivesse confessando a um padre.

Usagi franziu a testa, mas não teve oportunidade de pressioná-lo por maior explicação, pois Yuuki os chamou para se despedir e oferecer mais alguns cupons para visitarem locais turísticos da região ou comprarem em lojas.

— Ser _genie_ deve ser um paraíso pra qualquer garota — Usagi comentou após recusar; precisavam correr ao hotel logo em seguida para pegar o trem bala de volta a Tóquio.

Embora Nao houvesse rido da afirmação, Yuuki somente levantou um pouco os lábios, falhando até em sorrir.

Já em Tóquio, quando chegaram ao apartamento de Nao naquela noite, Usagi correu para admirar a vista da sacada e recordou-se do dia em que a conhecera. Era uma bela casa, havia flores logo na entrada e uma estante cheia de DVD's e fitas VHS com musicais. Porém a vista era realmente o destaque, as luzes da cidade piscando como que seguindo o ritmo de alguma música, mas pouco dos sons da cidade alcançava tão alto.

— Acabei não sendo mesmo de muita utilidade — ouviu Mamoru lamentar após ter recusada sua oferta de desfazer a mala. — O Harotsuka se encarregou até de contratar seu táxi aqui em Tóquio.

— Claro que não é verdade — Nao disse convicta. — Fiquei muito mais tranquila que nenhum de vocês estava sozinho naquele ensaio. Sei que havia a Erika-chan lá de qualquer forma... — ela deixou a frase morrer, implícito que estava pensando em todas as _genies_ ainda expostas ao coreógrafo.

O assunto trouxe de volta aquela dúvida. Por que Nao perdera a chance de ter um depoimento em primeira mão de Yuuki Tatsu? Tratava-se de ninguém menos que a _First_ da trupe afetada e, segundo a própria Nao, a principal afetada de todas.

— Afinal, por que Usagi teve que ir? — ouviu Mamoru perguntar após aquele silêncio.

Fingindo não estar ouvindo a conversa de tão distraída na pequena área externa do apartamento, Usagi virou-se de costas para a sala de estar, mas encostou-se ao vidro que a separava dos dois.

— Vocês trabalham bem juntos; é uma química interessante — Nao comentou divertida. Estava de brincadeira? Mais que atingindo Mamoru, era Usagi que se irritava com aquela nota.

— Nao-san, eu...

— Será que, antes de ir embora — Nao o interrompeu sem que nem Usagi soubesse se ela o ouvira insistir —, poderia comprar um jantar para mim na lojinha aqui embaixo? Estou faminta!

Quando confirmou que Mamoru fechara a porta ao sair para cumprir com a tarefa, Usagi retornou à sala. Nao sorriu ao vê-la.

— Sinto muito não ter encontrado nada de útil lá — Usagi disse com a voz baixa. Deslumbrara-se tanto com aquele mundo de sonhos que não investigara nem metade do que suas amigas normalmente fariam. Era verdade que o coreógrafo, ou algo relacionado àquele estranho sujeito, havia lhe afetado até mais que qualquer outro. Mas quanto um mal-estar provava? Nem seria aconselhável destacar-se ainda mais para aquela mulher. Era um assunto para tratar com as demais _senshi_.

— E o que uma menina faria sozinha? — Nao realmente não aparentava qualquer desapontamento. — Você sentiu pelo menos, né? Que tem algo errado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com a lembrança de seu encontro com o coreógrafo, Usagi assentiu com força. Então, percebeu o que realmente era esperado dela e complementou:

— E-eu vou repassar tudo! — disse apressada. — Não se preocupa; a Sailor Moon e as amigas dela cuidarão de tudo, Nao-san!

— Obrigada, Usagi-chan. — Ela suspirou. — Tomara que ainda haja tempo. A Yuuki-chan não parece nem metade de seu estado de espírito usual. Aquela garota, ela... ela é forte, eu sei disso. Mas só está fingindo a esta altura.

— Eu falarei com elas esta noite — mentiu.

* * *

Usagi retornou parte do caminho com Mamoru. Já era bastante tarde, e ela imaginava se teria desculpa para faltar à aula do dia seguinte. Afinal, estivera trabalhando todo o final de semana! Suas malas também estavam pesadas enquanto ela andava da estação de trem. Mamoru poderia ter ao menos se oferecido para ajudar, pois ele próprio só estava com uma mochila nas costas, a qual ela reconhecia pertencer a Motoki.

Foi após se despedirem, com ainda aproximadamente mais cinco minutos até sua casa, que Usagi sentiu um pouco de solidão. Sempre se encontrava com aquele homem, era um evento quase diário, mas aquele final de semana fora sua primeira oportunidade de realmente conviver com ele — era difícil considerar suas conversas como _conhecê-lo_ , quando Mamoru nunca falava sobre si. Mas dizer _conviver_ era diminuir bastante o que ocorrera, afinal, passaram quase todas aquelas horas juntos, enquanto ele, silenciosamente, tentava protegê-la do que pudesse ocorrer, conforme Nao lhe havia pedido.

Parando de andar por um instante, Usagi coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo para limpar um pouco a mente. Não deveria estar mais ressentida? Ao menos, nutrir uma porcentagem razoável de raiva por ter sido levada a pensar que Tuxedo Kamen era um real cavalheiro? Ou até levando em consideração que o próprio havia se declarado seu inimigo no que dizia respeito ao Cristal de Prata? Ao contrário de toda a lógica, saber que o sujeito mais idiota do mundo — ou ao menos um deles — era Tuxedo Kamen, anulava todos os pontos positivos tanto de um quanto de outro.

Não era nem um pouco lógico, mas também não importava mais. Quisesse Mamoru matá-la, aquele final de semana havia sido uma oportunidade de ouro jogada ao lixo. Por isso, não se preocuparia. Precisava era marcar uma reunião com as demais _senshi_ e discutir Harotsuka. Esfregar na cara da Rei toda sua eficiência.

Usagi tornou a andar para casa, um sorriso impaciente no rosto.

Após ouvir toda a narração de Usagi, Rei jogou-lhe um travesseiro no rosto.

— Sua idiota! — gritou-lhe no momento em que o objeto acertava o alvo. — Podia ter morrido se te identificassem.

— Não sou idiota, não! — retrucou com a voz chorosa. — Nem mesmo me transformei. Se fosse assim, eles poderiam ter me descoberto lá tanto quanto aqui.

Prendendo as lágrimas, Usagi encolheu-se sobre o chão do quarto de Rei, incapaz de olhar para o que Sailor V, ou melhor, Venus... Minako estaria pensando de sua atitude.

— Mas que grande vantagem você teve em ver o cara? — insistiu Rei ainda como se lhe desse um sermão. — Se tivesse nos dito, teríamos um plano. Em vez disso, você foi lá se divertir no mundo das _genies,_ enquanto tem um monstro lá que pode estar matando todo mundo.

— Ninguém morreu. — Usagi virou os olhos. — Ao menos, _ouviu_ tudo o que contei?

Uma risada atrapalhou os planos de Rei de prosseguir com a discussão e ambas — na verdade, todas — dispararam o olhar para Minako. Quando Usagi temia até ser suspensa como castigo — se bem que isso seria um prêmio —, aquela menina estava rindo?

— _Algum problema_? — Rei perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados de confusão e não desafiadora como normalmente faria fosse Usagi a destinatária.

— Desculpa, não! — Minako balançou a mão para as duas. Estava mesmo incentivando que seguissem brigando?

— Lembra mais algum detalhe, Usagi-chan? — Ami indagou, mas também nitidamente abalada com a intervenção de Minako.

A imagem de Mamoru veio-lhe à mente. Mamoru observando-a aliviado quando retornara dos bastidores do teatro, Mamoru despedindo-se à noite com o olhar tranquilo de quem acabara de passar um tempo com amigos, Mamoru— Tuxedo Kamen salvando-a de Zoicite.

Usagi balançou a cabeça devagar.

— Acho que não. — Havia sido perguntada sobre detalhes de sua estada em Harotsuka. Descobrir a identidade _dele_ em nada se relacionava. Não constituía realmente numa mentira, né?

Talvez na próxima vez já houvesse decidido como contar.

* * *

Quando Usagi retornara ao apartamento de Nao já disfarçada como Sailor Moon, havia reafirmado sua condição de colaboradora e ponte de comunicação entre ambas. Nao poderia sempre confiar em Usagi, repetira firme. Apenas não deveria revelar nada da parceria a Mamoru.

Após isso, não esperava que Nao lhe quisesse ver novamente. A menos que alguém de fato morresse, que novidade poderia surgir? Pouco mais de uma semana após a viagem, porém, Mamoru interrompeu seu jogo com um toque pesado em seu ombro.

Era estranho como ela, entretida com a tela e de costas, sabia que a pessoa com a mão sobre si não poderia ser outra. Por que não Motoki, que trabalhava ali e teria muito mais razão para chamá-la?

— Que foi? — forçou aborrecimento na pergunta antes de voltar o corpo para onde ele estava.

— Boa tarde, cabecinha de vento — Mamoru respondeu divertido.

— Uma tarde _boa_ pra você quer dizer _péssima_ pra mim — dizia, quando percebeu mais uma pessoa com ele. — Nao-san?

— Sinto muito incomodá-la assim de repente. — Nao baixou o olhar momentaneamente. — Eu poderia levá-la para um café? Chiba-kun disse conhecer um na esquina.

Usagi não podia se considerar uma menina esperta, observadora, ou qualquer adjetivo afim. Entretanto, compreendia a intenção por trás daquele convite. E não seria nada mal ganhar um lanche com uma mulher tão bonita. Especialmente hoje que Nao vestira suas roupas da época de _genie_ , parecendo ainda mais atraente que um integrante do _Johnny's_.

— Claro! — respondeu com um sorriso e caminhou quase com pulinhos atrás de Nao.

Ao sentar-se no café indicado e estudar o menu, notou que deveria ter imposto algumas condições antes de aceitar tão prontamente.

— Ela _só_ vai querer o _cake set_ — disse Mamoru por ela, tirando-lhe o cardápio da mão. — Escolha logo sua bebida e seu bolo pra Nao-san poder falar logo.

— Eu só ia tomar um chocolate, sabia? — Usagi exibiu-lhe a língua.

— De _entrada_ , né? Nao-san já te viu comendo, não tá enganando ninguém.

Nao riu com a menção de seu nome, mas não demonstrou qualquer impulso de defendê-la. Aquela descontração não durou muito, substituída por um suspiro pesado.

— Por que os três não pedimos o _cake set_? — ela sugeriu e assim disse à garçonete. Tão logo a moça o anotou em seu bloco e virou-se para o balcão, Nao tornou a falar: — A _First Lady_ da trupe _Tsubaki_ será retirada da apresentação da peça na cidade de Harotsuka e, possivelmente, também de quando eles vierem a Tóquio.

— Oh. — Usagi queria ter dito mais, porém sentia-se relativamente aliviada.

Depois do que conversara com as amigas, vinha temendo que Nao chegasse com notícias de que alguém havia mesmo morrido. No final, havia desperdiçado a visita à companhia, e o medo das consequências daquele impulso quase lhe tirava o sono.

— Talvez até adiem a peça, na verdade. Nenhum anúncio oficial foi feito, mas a Erika-chan me contou que a Yuuki Tatsu, aquela _genie_ que nos levou à peça, voltou a ficar internada. E elas estreiam neste final de semana...

— Adiar a peça? — Usagi teve uma ideia. — _E se_ cancelarem? O coreógrafo só foi contratado pra isso, certo?

— Se ele fosse um cara normal, seria perfeito mesmo — Mamoru comentou com o tom pessimista. — Mas se o plano for algo como o que Nao-san e Sailor Moon suspeitam, ele assumirá outra forma e contaminará outra trupe. Melhor pra ele que poderá explorar energia nova. — Era difícil ignorar a firmeza com que ele tratava o assunto agora que Usagi sabia ser o Tuxedo Kamen, mas não deixava de se admirar.

— Então, cancelar seria o pior cenário para nós? — Nao apertou os lábios. — É que o outro boato da Erika-chan me deixou muito preocupada também.

— Outro? Além de adiarem? — perguntou Usagi.

— Peças não costumam ser adiadas, tampouco canceladas. Erika-chan ouviu que simplesmente chamarão _genies_ de outras trupes. Não seria inédito. Sinceramente, é muito mais comum.

— Ou seja, mais energia nova? — Mamoru concluiu com facilidade. — E sem dar um descanso às que ainda resistirem.

Nao assentiu com cautela.

— Eu tentei mandar mensagens às meninas que conheço em outras trupes. Sabem, como às vezes somos transferidas, é normal conhecermos gente por todo lugar. Eu marquei esta reunião exatamente porque uma delas me confirmou que havia feito teste para um dos papéis.

— A dias da estreia? — Usagi indagou admirada.

— Dependendo do papel, não é tão difícil. Nem todas têm muitas falas. — Nao passou a mão pelo cabelo curto, bagunçando os fios. — Talvez precise de seus serviços, como em Harotsuka, Usagi-chan. — Ela lançou um olhar a Mamoru. — Por favor.

— Ah, sim, sim! — Usagi respondeu nervosa. — Entendi. Claro!

Após pouco tocar o bolo, Nao tirou três notas de mil ienes de sua carteira e levantou-se da mesa.

— Não precisa me levar, Chiba-kun. — Ela gesticulou com a mão para que Mamoru não se levantasse. — Já foi muita gentileza trazer-me à Usagi-chan assim tão de repente.

Então, partiu do café com passos largos e ombros caídos.

— Queria poder ter uma vara de condão e resolver tudo — Usagi desabafou, terminando seu pedaço de bolo. — Vai comer? — Apontou para o de Mamoru, apenas tocado no canto, na parte sem cobertura.

— Às vezes, eu me pergunto se ela já enlouqueceu. — Ele puxou o prato mais para perto de si e tornou a beber o café que havia pedido. — Precisando assim dos seus serviços...

— Eu fui bem eficiente, tá? Quero ver você sozinho lá em Harotsuka, no meio de todas aquelas mulheres. Não acharia muito suspeito? Pobre Erika-san, pensariam que você era algum namorado secreto e a expulsariam. Eu, ao menos, claramente aprecio as _genies_. — Parou de falar ao sentir-se o foco da atenção de Mamoru, quando ele normalmente já estaria fazendo algo "mais produtivo". — Que foi?

Ele baixou a xícara até a mesa.

— Nao-san é péssima para mentir; eu já ouvi tudo.

Usagi estava consciente de que a forma como prendera o ar era mais suspeita até que a historinha que contara a Nao, mas a reação fora reflexa demais para se conter. Seus olhos se esbugalharam antes que recuperasse o controle sobre seus músculos.

Ele _sabia_!

Olhou para a saída do café e considerou correr até o templo Hikawa, nem olhar para trás. Precisava fugir, mas o templo era também a casa da Rei, sobre quem Mamoru ainda não devia desconfiar. Se bem que ela andava sempre com todas as _senshi_. Talvez com algum tempo para raciocinar, ele concluísse eventualmente sobre a identidade das demais.

Droga.

— Como diabos a Sailor Moon te conhece? — ele perguntou irritado. Ou exasperado seria uma descrição melhor?

— Hã? — Usagi tentou voltar a respirar e listar tudo o que Nao sabia. Uma colaboradora, Usagi era como uma _informante_. Mamoru não havia descoberto o resto com aquela informação?

— Preciso falar com ela.

— _C-como_? — Enfim ouvindo seu coração bater mais regular, ela o estudou.

— Apenas diga a ela que preciso vê-la. Sailor Moon entenderá. Marque um dia e eu irei.

— Vai entender coisa alguma!

— _Marque_ — ele repetiu, as sílabas arrastadas e incisivas.

Usagi cruzou os braços, mas o olhar determinado que Mamoru fixara sobre ela a fez resignar-se.

— Tá certo — respondeu enfim. — Falo com ela e te digo.

— Apenas marque.

— _Tá_ , já disse.

Ao ouvi-la, Mamoru sorriu largo, embora não mostrasse os dentes.

— Obrigado — ele respondeu.

E Usagi precisou virar o rosto, dando de ombros. Sabia que estava vermelha, pois acabara de pensar em como gostava de quando ele a olhava daquela forma tão direta, quase sincera. Do quanto estaria disposta a poderia fazer por ele se fosse receber um sorriso assim de retribuição.

_Continuará..._

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei um pouco mais para revisar este capítulo... espero que ele não esteja muito mais chato que os outros. Eu exagero cada vez mais nas coisas do Harotsuka, rs. Até teve cenas UsaMamo, mas elas acabaram meio perdidas na confusão, né? Por outro lado, agora o Mamoru pediu isso! Em que será que vai dar? Já respondo: mais UsaMamo \o/
> 
> Neste capítulo, apresentei o nome de cada trupe, enfim, rs. Espero não ter sido muito confuso. Como mencionei em outras notas, eu comecei tirando dos nomes dos grupos que o Hello! Project lançou este ano (lá só tem idol, estilo o AKB48, não se relaciona com musicais, tá?). Então primeiro me veio Tsubaki (camélia), depois me veio Himawari (girassol, porque eu estava pensando na trupe do Takarazuka que me inspirou a esta e ela se relaciona ao céu, rs), e aí paa a trupe mais tradicional, a que era da Nao, eu precisei pôr o nome de flor japonesa mais conhecido, né? Mas Sakura (flor de pessegueiro) também veio de um antigo grupo do Hello! Project, o Morning Musume Sakuragumi. Por último, por que eu precisava do nome pra quarta, eu pedi para a Nemui me falar algum nome de flor em japonês e ficou Ajisai (hortênsia). Um agradecimento a ela! :D Eu resisti e não pus nada chamado Sumire (violeta), que é a flor símbolo do Takarazuka. Também considerei Tanpopo, que é outro nome de grupo do Hello! Project (significa dente-de-leão), mas soava nome de mascote de desenho animado... Não é à toa, né? (os fãs entenderão).
> 
> E como sou brega mesmo, a First que está se aposentando se chama Terada porque esse é o sobrenome do produtor do Hello! Project, meu ídolo pra vida, o Tsunku. Jun Terada porque Jun é perto de Tsunku e deve ter pelos umas cem garotas no Takarazuka com esse nome. Eu... dei aleatoriamente, confesso. orz
> 
> Acho que é isso de enciclopédia por hoje, rs. Na verdade, muitas das personagens originais têm brincadeiras escondidas no nome. Gastei mais tempo nisso que deveria, melhor nem perder o tempo de vocês assim. Ah, e a peça que eu descrevo não existe, tá? xD Se bem que depois enquanto eu lia o resumo até que me lembrou de Danza Serenata... err deixemos pra lá. A peça é fictícia, de toda forma! Sinto muito se alguém se interessou.
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais à Pandora Imperatrix por me alertar pros Não's que me vinham escapando no lugar do nome da Nao. Eu realmente devia ter posto Nayu, rs.


	7. Sailor Moon

Desde a última reunião com suas amigas, a tarefa de Usagi havia sido manter-se atenta às notícias relacionadas ao Harotsuka. Isto era bem complicado quando ela nada sabia de computadores e visitar o teatro, mesmo o em Tóquio diariamente, estava acima de seu tempo e dinheiro disponíveis.

Contudo, desde aquela tarde, quando conseguira acessar o site oficial na biblioteca, um dos anúncios mais recentes a vinha intrigando. A companhia havia redigido uma longa explicação sobre troca de ingressos devido a ausências para a nova peça da trupe Tsubaki, que estrearia em dois dias.

Usagi sabia haver muitas _genies_ indispostas, mas o bastante para algo tão drástico? Seria bom se Nao respondesse seu questionamento. Enviara-lhe uma mensagem para o celular logo que deixara a biblioteca, e houve apenas silêncio como resposta.

Em vez de um bipe do aparelho, ouviu uma batida de leve na porta de seu quarto.

— Filha, tem alguém querendo falar contigo lá embaixo — disse sua mãe, a testa franzida.

Aquela expressão já não era bom sinal. E ela ainda havia falado "alguém" e não Naru ou Ami ou qualquer pessoa de quem ela conhecesse o nome. Usagi olhou para seu relógio e notou as horas, mais de nove da noite. Claro que seria tarde, já até havia jantado. Só ainda não tomara o banho antes de dormir porque se distraíra lendo de novo o anúncio e brigando com seu celular.

Quando se levantou para seguir a mãe até o andar de baixo, sua perna travou após um pensamento repentino. O alguém bem poderia ser Nao, que notara a urgência e preferira correr até ali para conversarem pessoalmente. Entretanto, havia outra pessoa com mais razões para persegui-la daquela forma, esperar até a noite para se assegurar de encontrá-la em casa e lá encurralá-la.

Mamoru... Ela ainda não se decidira sobre como responder a seu pedido e lograra fugir de suas cobranças já duas vezes. A urgência do assunto que desejava tratar com Sailor Moon sempre se fazia nítida pela expressão e mesmo assim Usagi hesitava atendê-lo.

— Usagi! — Seu irmão a havia encontrado no topo da escada quando ele mesmo seguia até seu quarto. — Estão há anos te esperando lá embaixo.

— Estão? — Ela começou a segui-lo. — Porque é muita gente ou você só não quer me dizer logo se é homem ou mulher?

E encontrou a porta do quarto dele fechando na sua frente.

Após inspirar fundo, Usagi reuniu uma desculpa malcriada para Mamoru não ver Sailor Moon e marchou escada abaixo.

— Usagi-chan!

Usagi piscou, piscou até se certificar da pessoa. Não era Mamoru que a recebia com aquela voz grave e aquele sorriso iluminado.

— Yuuki-san! — exclamou, pulando os últimos degraus até ela e contendo-se no último minuto para não abraçá-la.

— Achamos que era sua professora que veio reclamar de você, mas é só uma amiga, né? — seu pai comentou com as bochechas vermelhas. Yuuki podia ser alta e galante, mais que os homens que Usagi conhecia, mas também era uma mulher bonita, com uma postura provavelmente invejada por muitas modelos.

Usagi riu de orgulho por conhecer uma figura tão radiante e perguntou-se como os pais reagiriam se também encontrassem Nao, quem sobretudo tinha vocábulo e modos impecáveis.

— Poderíamos ir ali fora conversar? — indagou Yuuki, quebrando sua imaginação de como funcionaria a visita combinada à sua casa do raio de sol que era Yuuki com a dama perfeita que era Nao.

Após olhar distraída para a porta, Usagi recuperou-se e concordou com a cabeça várias vezes para compensar a demora.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Nao-san? — perguntou a Yuuki assim que estavam na calçada.

Mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um olhar confuso. Usagi recordou-se de que apenas Erika sabia do envolvimento de Nao e até mesmo de sua missão secreta no Harotsuka. Para Yuuki, Usagi era apenas sua prima.

— A Erika-chan me passou seu endereço, desculpa ter vindo do nada assim. — Yuuki olhou para seus pés. Antes que lhe fosse perguntado por que ela deveria conhecê-lo, a própria completou: — Eu precisava da Sailor Moon.

Como Erika teria seu endereço?

— Na verdade, eu pensei no início em ligar, mas não queria deixar registros. Nunca se sabe — prosseguiu Yuuki, as palavras saindo rápidas.

— Mas você já sabe de tudo? — Usagi perguntou, ainda se sentindo excluída na história, especialmente quando a outra não parecia informada sobre o envolvimento de Nao.

Yuuki confirmou e disse com a voz ainda mais grave e pausada:

— Tem... um monstro no Harotsuka, né? É isso o que está acontecendo? Por isso estamos assim? Já havia desconfiado de algo sobrenatural como esses que vemos na tevê ultimamente com a Sailor Moon. Até me perguntava como chamar ajuda...

Quando Usagi começou a assentir, Yuuki apontou para a esquina com a rua principal.

— Será que podemos ir a algum café? Sentarmos, comermos algo?

— Não tem nada assim aqui perto — Usagi respondeu frustrada por estar perdendo o convite de comida grátis.

No final, Yuuki insistiu que andassem para outro lugar. Seria para queimar alguma energia? Suas mãos, seus olhos, sua respiração, tudo parecia inconstante. Quando chegaram à máquina de bebidas mais próxima, Yuuki insistiu que Usagi escolhesse algo para si e inseriu uma nota, pegando uma lata do chocolate quente selecionado para cada uma.

Usagi sentiu o calor contra sua pele quebrando a corrente de ar frio que vinha naquela virada de rua. Então, percebeu Yuuki novamente mexer-se a seu lado, alternando o peso do corpo entre as pernas.

— O que devo dizer à Sailor Moon?

— Minha parceira... — Yuuki estalou a língua. — Você não a conheceu naquela vez, né? — Antes de qualquer resposta, ela voltou a falar: — Ela decidiu deixar o Harotsuka.

— Como? — Usagi arregalou os olhos incerta de como pulara o anúncio da saída de uma _First Lady_. — Quando isso? Eu não vi nada!

— Ela só está descansando, ainda não falaram oficialmente. — Yuuki passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, deixando-os bagunçados devido ao gel. — A Aika... Aika Reiki é o nome de palco dela. A Aika me pediu para vê-la ontem no hospital.

— Hospital?

Yuuki assentiu, sua garganta subindo e abaixando enquanto ela engolia em seco.

— A Aika acabou indo para um hospital descansar. Achava que ela só queria dormir até o dia do nosso último ensaio. Digo, hoje. Mas aí ontem fui vê-la, e ela me anunciou que precisava sair. Que a cada dia que passa na trupe, ela se sente pior.

— Eu... sinto muito... — Usagi apertou a lata já vazia entre as mãos, sentindo o alumínio ceder a seus dedos. — Yuuki-san, tenho certeza que ela não estava falando de você!

Quando Yuuki lhe respondeu com um sorriso, Usagi percebeu que parte de seus lábios se escondia em uma sombra.

— Talvez eu também deva sair.

— De jeito nenhum!

— Eles me perguntaram hoje de manhã, provavelmente depois que minha parceira, a Aika, informou da decisão dela. Também tive que tirar várias licenças dos ensaios e minha forma... sinceramente, nunca fui uma grande _First_ como a Jun Terada-san, a que você viu noutro dia, ou muito menos como a Nao Raiyuu-san.

— Yuuki-san! — Usagi gritou em tom de bronca.

— Foi quando a Erika-chan me procurou e acabou me contando tudo sobre você, sobre como você é uma colaboradora da Sailor Moon, como tudo ia ficar bem se pudéssemos aguentar só mais um pouco. — Um brilho passou por seus olhos negros ao repetir o discurso de Erika. Não que Usagi conseguisse imaginar a própria dizendo palavras tão encorajadoras. Yuuki focou-se em sua direção, como se estivesse agora em chamas. — Usagi-chan, por favor, pode falar de novo com ela?

— Sim! Sim! — Usagi disse sem pensar. — Eu falarei! Contanto que você não desista, falarei quantas vezes for, o que for!

Yuuki abriu um sorriso largo, definitivamente largo.

— É um trato, então! Não deixarei que ninguém desista enquanto Sailor Moon trabalha para salvar o Harotsuka!

— Sim! — ela concordou.

Entretanto, ao ver Yuuki entrar em um táxi — para retornar a Harotsuka antes que a dessem como desaparecida, Usagi esperava —, sentiu um amargo na boca, recordando-se de sua própria viagem. Em vez de enfrentar o coreógrafo e salvar todas aquelas mulheres que estavam tendo suas energias vitais roubadas, Usagi havia perdido tempo tietando _genies_ e assistindo peças e fazendo turismo e conseguindo jantares de Mamoru...

Cruzou os dedos para ainda haver tempo. Para Yuuki não desistir, nem permitir que outras desistissem. Para os danos não aumentarem.

Deveria se preocupar mais tarde com recusar ou não o pedido de Mamoru.

* * *

— Não estamos demorando demais? — Usagi perguntou após relatar a conversa com Yuuki Tatsu a suas amigas.

Novamente estavam reunidas no quarto de Rei e novamente não chegavam a um plano de ação, embora, desta vez, todas provavelmente houvessem cumprido com seu dever de casa de pesquisar mais tanto sobre a companhia do Harotsuka quanto sobre o coreógrafo.

— Estivesse essa pessoa aqui em Tóquio, poderíamos tentar abordá-lo diretamente — explicou Ami. — Mas é precipitado demais comprarmos passagens para Kansai sem entendermos o inimigo.

— E ele confere — disse Minako, uma presença com que Usagi começava a se acostumar, mas que ainda fazia sua bochecha queimar. — Pesquisei em vários locais e até liguei para a agência dele na Europa, ele realmente parece existir.

— Claro que existe, ele é famoso! — Rei completou, não demonstrando qualquer estranheza com Minako, que apenas sorriu para indicar que ela estivera certa.

— Então, algum demônio se apossou do corpo dele ou trocou de lugar com ele... — Makoto concluiu com desânimo.

— Aí está a questão, como normalmente eles nos atacam tão logo nos identificam, não costumamos precisar muita cautela — dizia Minako novamente. — É que desta vez nem temos certeza se realmente é ele. Temos uma atriz afirmando e a Usagi que sentiu algo errado, mas não poderia ser qualquer um?

— Vão nos expulsar na hora que apontarmos pra ele e dissermos que vamos puni-lo em nome da lua. — Rei se levantou da cama, onde se sentava, e caminhou até a janela, cruzando os braços. — Mas ainda tem algo errado e pessoas estão se machucando.

Usagi suspirou frustrada, apesar de feliz por não ser a única a se sentir mal.

— Precisamos falar com a Nao-san — sugeriu, surpreendendo as demais. Sorriu contente com a atenção e explicou: — Ela ficou uns vinte anos naquele prédio, poderia nos fazer um desenho e dar todas as dicas.

— E a parte de nos porem no manicômio que eu acabei de falar? — Rei perguntou batendo os dedos contra o braço.

— Não vão, se eu estiver certa!

— Também devêssemos pedir a essa Yuuki-san pela agenda dos ensaios — acrescentou Minako, oferecendo-lhe uma expressão confiante.

Ignorando as cócegas em seu estômago, Usagi começou a assentir mas acabou por se dar um tapa na testa.

— Amanhã é a estreia, não vai ter mais ensaios!

— Dê um jeito de saber a agenda dele. Eu me recuso a gastar minhas economias só pra tirar foto no Caminho das Flores — disse Rei, mas seus olhos pareciam mais lívidos que antes.

Usagi concordou várias vezes, quase pulando de onde estava sentada. No canto da mente, enquanto listava contactar Nao e Yuuki como suas próximas tarefas — se ao menos soubesse mais sobre a Erika também... era injusto como ela até parecia ter seu endereço, mas nunca nem lhe dera o número do celular, ou até seu e-mail. Mas quem se importava com uma _genie_ aleatória quando em seus contatos havia uma _First_ e uma ex- _First_?

Talvez fosse melhor também falar com Mamoru, invadiu-lhe a ideia. Seria útil ter o Tuxedo Kamen por perto, especialmente, quando ele também estava informado sobre os eventos em Harotsuka, conhecia o prédio e até havia sentido haver algo errado com aquele coreógrafo. De certa forma, era até errado deixá-lo de fora depois de terem feito tudo juntos até então.

* * *

Contudo, Tuxedo Kamen naquela noite quando suas amigas e ela enfrentaram um _youma_. Usagi não queria conversar diretamente com ele, mas os eventos das próximas horas pareciam demonstrar que precisaria ela mesma procurá-lo.

Pensou por toda a noite como poderia abordá-lo, na medida em que já possuíam um assunto pendente. Considerara ir até ele e informar que Sailor Moon se recusara a ajudá-lo já que agora ele só aparecia quando os cristais arco-íris estavam envolvidos, algo como uma vingança por haver lhe dado um bolo na luta contra o _youma_. Entretanto, não fazia bem irritá-lo por nada.

Nem era hora para isso. Todas suas mensagens para Nao haviam sido ignoradas, bem como todas suas ligações e, provavelmente, suas mensagens na caixa de voz. No final, Usagi viu-se obrigada a ir pessoalmente encontrar Mamoru e sondar mais sobre sua patroa.

— Detalhes do teatro? — ele perguntou com a testa franzida quando Usagi o viu na tarde daquela sexta-feira.

— O que você obviamente não tem — ela continuou. — Vamos, pode falar com a Nao-san? É importante demais. E urgente!

— Posso ligar pra ela. — Ele estendeu o celular e mostrou que havia selecionado o nome de Nao em seus contatos. — O drama já está quase no final, não vou vê-la muito agora. E só temos filmagem no meio da semana que vem.

Mamoru parou de falar quando ambos ouviram a mensagem da caixa de voz. Apesar de fazer uma expressão pouco animadora, ele ainda deixou um recado que Nao lhe retornasse com urgência.

— Eu vou pra casa dela! — Usagi declarou, marchando para a estação sem esperar resposta.

* * *

O mau pressentimento apenas a atingiu depois que já tocava a campainha pela quarta vez em meia hora.

— Nao-san? — Mamoru, que a havia seguido intrigado, tentou gritar também não pela primeira vez. Podia ver as rugas de expressão ficarem mais fundas em sua testa. — Nao-san! — Agora ele esmurrou a porta, fazendo Usagi questionar-se se a intenção já não era de arrombar o apartamento. — Por que a Sailor Moon não cuida disso? Ela já teve aqui várias vezes, segundo a Nao-san.

Forçando-se a não oferecer qualquer resposta — Mamoru era para ser até inteligente o bastante para já ter notado o porquê, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar cair mais pistas —, Usagi insistiu no botão da campainha.

— É da GR Promotion?

Virou-se para ver que Mamoru estava falando no celular. Seria a agência de Nao?

— Sou o assistente da Nao Sakamoto-san... — Ele contorceu o rosto. — Nao Raiyuu? Sim, ela. Sou Mamoru Chiba, assistente da Raiyuu-san. Preciso entregar documentos urgentes e não consigo contato desde ontem. — Silêncio... e mais rugas na testa de Mamoru. — Não mesmo? Talvez o telefone do empresário dela? Não, eu não... — Ele se contorceu mais que antes, e Usagi observou seu pomo de Adão subir bem alto e cair rapidamente. — Compreendo. — E desligou sem qualquer saudação.

— Nem precisa dizer... — ela se adiantou, forçando um sorriso para acalmá-lo, não obstante o vazio que estava dentro dela própria.

— Pode ser só alguma folga dela. A Nao-san trabalha bastante e ainda teve esse problema com as amigas. Noutro dia, ela não parava de ligar para pessoas com quem não devia falar há meses pra perguntar sobre a tal peça nova.

— A peça da Yuuki-san! — Usagi levantou o indicador. — Se a Nao-san se preocupou tanto com o bem-estar das meninas da trupe, é claro que ela iria querer ver a estreia, né?

Mamoru não demonstrou qualquer empolgação, mas sua testa parecia mais relaxada.

— É hoje, Mamoru! Agorinha mesmo! Ela tá no teatro, lá dentro! — Usagi parou de falar quando notou que ele a observa com uma atenção peculiar.

Ela mudou o peso de uma perna para outra e olhou de novo para a porta fechada de Nao apenas para não pensar. Desta vez, não podia se distrair quando tantas mulheres tinham a vida em risco. Enfim, virou-se para a saída do prédio e andou até lá.

— Que tá planejando? Ligar pro teatro e perguntar? — ele indagou, apressando-se atrás.

— Claro que não — Usagi virou os olhos. — Só que essa história toda me deu uma baita fome!

Mamoru riu.

— Conheço um ótimo restaurante a cinco minutos daqui, que acha?

O que achava de quê? Ela nem pretendia ir a restaurantes, afinal, precisava de todo dinheiro que pudesse para pagar sua passagem para a Região Oeste agora que Nao não estava ali para financiá-la.

Como se lhe houvesse lido os pensamentos — e ela realmente esperava que não —, Mamoru adicionou:

— Por minha conta.

— Decidiu virar cavalheiro em vez de forçar garotas a pagarem? — perguntou para descontrair a tensão que o convite revivera nela. Justo quando já havia se esquecido do olhar de mais cedo... justo quando se convencera de que antes não havia sido um encontro porque, teoricamente, ele não a convidara.

— E mesmo assim, você ainda tá me devendo.

— Tô nada! Não reconheço a dívida. — Usagi cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça para o lado. Seu estômago roncou tão alto que se viu obrigada a complementar: — Aliás, reconheço a sua dívida de agora, vai pagar pela minha janta. — Com a fome para se responsabilizar pelos seus atos, Usagi agarrou o braço de Mamoru e o puxou pela calçada.

Não parou quando o ouviu rindo, mas teve que perguntar quando ele demorou a parar:

— Que foi? — Fez uma expressão de desafio.

— Incrível como você sabe a direção do restaurante quando nem nome eu disse.

Irritada, Usagi largou-lhe o braço, mas prosseguiu com a caminhada.

— Comida! — gritou no lugar de um comando para que a seguisse, mas Mamoru atendeu sem precisar de traduções.

* * *

Quando os dois haviam terminado de comer, Mamoru estendeu a mão até o papel onde estava descriminado o consumo de ambos. Usagi apressou-se para fazer peso sobre a mão dele, pressionando-a contra a mesa.

— Pera um pouco — ela disse quando Mamoru a olhou confuso, seu rosto um pouco corado. — Isto aqui não é nenhuma troca. Aquela coisa de marcar hora com a Sailor Moon, ainda não consegui nada disso, tá?

Não mais parecendo se incomodar com o toque na mão, Mamoru baixou a cabeça.

— Entendi — disse, mas sem resignação no tom. Então, ele não havia planejado encurralá-la assim?

— É isso aí. Se quiser falar com ela, vá até Kansai.

— Se preferir não se comprometer, podemos ainda pedir ao caixa para nos cobrar em separado. Eu só tinha percebido que nem almocei hoje e que estávamos perto daqui. — Ele afastou sua mão da de Usagi, e expôs a nota. Aquele lugar era mais caro que ela havia imaginado...

— N-não. — Esforçou-se para se controlar do susto em ver que iria dever o triplo do que calculara ao pedir a comida. — Eu nunca recusaria comida!

Certa de que não o convenceria, Usagi esperou a piada que Mamoru faria às suas custas. Se já não fosse sua intenção assustá-la com a conta. Afinal, que raios aquele lugar tinha para ser tão careiro?

E ele apenas riu. Nenhum escárnio, nenhum arrependimento por não fazer comentários. Mamoru ria de leve, como se divertido pelo que ela dissera. Não _como se_ , mas realmente aparentava haver gostado. Aquilo merecia algum riso de quem a conhecia como ele? Era só uma frase pronta, quando o assunto era seu apetite.

As cócegas na barriga de Usagi voltaram quando uma onda de calor subiu-lhe ao peito.

— Ah! — Mamoru já estava aguardando sua vez na fila do caixa com quatro notas de iene à mão, quando se voltou até onde ela o observava em segredo, fingindo impaciência para sair. — Eu tenho uns documentos da Nao-san lá em casa. Será que não teria algum outro meio de contato lá? Quem sabe o endereço dos pais dela? Tenho certeza de que ainda moram ali perto de Harotsuka.

Usagi animou-se.

— Eu posso ver?

— Não realmente, mas é uma emergência.

Concordou sem precisar pensar. Tentava se repetir que Nao estava ótima, e provavelmente saindo da estreia da Yuuki e sua peça nova. Yuuki certamente estaria delirante em ver Nao no camarim. Pela visita curta à outra _First_ da trupe Ajisai, Usagi já percebera como era bem querida, mas não havia dúvidas de que Yuuki se exaltaria ainda mais.

Quando já chegavam até a porta do apartamento de Mamoru, ele parou com a mão em sua pasta e disse:

— Não é nenhuma troca, se for o que está se perguntando toda quieta aí.

— Quieta?

— Você não falou nada na estação, no trem, no caminho... A Usagi de sempre já estaria dizendo que tava com fome, né? — Ele sorriu, já com a chave de casa entre os dedos. — Até considerei trocar por informações, mas você mesma já me deixou saber que Sailor Moon está ou irá pro oeste. Então, quero que receba como um presente de boa-fé; avise que a encontrarei lá em Harotsuka.

Usagi assentiu cautelosa.

— Se é um assunto tão urgente, não é melhor me dizer? Eu passo o recado. Pode até escrever, se tá com medo de algo se perder no caminho.

Embora ele houvesse considerado a oferta, Mamoru voltou-se para abrir sua porta e balançou a cabeça.

— É um pouco mais longo que só um recado. — Seus olhos pareciam estudar o chão, a parede, a fechadura... nunca Usagi. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou: — Você deve saber, mas em se tratando de Sailor Moon, ela não me ouviria assim tão indiretamente. Preciso estar presente.

Usagi já devia saber... sobre Tuxedo Kamen, ela compreendeu com uma pontada no estômago. Desde quando Mamoru havia feito a presunção de ela já conhecer sua identidade? Não obstante, Usagi compreendia, sim. Aquele homem podia estar cooperando, pagando sua comida como se estivessem em um encontro e até entregando documentos que poderiam causar-lhe a demissão. Ainda assim, os cristais arco-íris, que deviam ser dela e de suas amigas, remanesciam em sua posse. Um obstáculo à sua missão de encontrar a princesa tão perigoso qualquer outro inimigo.

Em um pensamento posterior, ela concluiu haver um lado positivo para essa virada de eventos, mesmo que lhe houvesse doído ter Tuxedo Kamen como adversário. Caso realmente os cristais estivessem com elas, o Dark Kingdom teria roubado todos e já formado o Cristal de Prata, fosse qual fosse o uso que pretendessem dar-lhe.

Como se ela o houvesse conjurado, Zoicite encontrava-se de pé no meio do apartamento de Mamoru. Quase uma miragem.

Tão logo a porta se abriu, uma chuva de estacas de gelo voaram na direção deles. Usagi pulou a tempo, chocando-se contra o piso do apartamento e vendo os objetos abrir um buraco na parede do corredor logo atrás de onde ela estivera. Contudo, Mamoru não tivera igual sorte, a manga de seu blazer verde estava com um rasgo, um filete de sangue saía do arranhão em sua pele. Ela suspirou aliviada ao constatar ser apenas superficial.

— Vamos, Mamoru Chiba. — Zoicite riu, achando graça de como dissera aquele nome. — Facilite tudo e me informe dos cristais.

O apartamento parecia ainda mais caótico que o corredor onde estavam. O sofá de Mamoru estava rasgado com o enchimento todo por fora, a enorme tela de televisão quebrada para mostrar todo o interior do dispositivo. Todos os móveis estavam fora do lugar e Usagi ainda conseguiu ver um rastro de roupa no chão, seguindo até mais adentro.

— Minha paciência para duelos em locais mais reclusos já se esgotou! — Em um piscar, Zoicite surgiu na frente de Mamoru, e Usagi pôde apenas deslizar pelo chão para evitar um pisão de sua bota.

Sem pensar, preparou-se para sua transformação, mas sentiu algo errado com seu corpo. Não havia qualquer energia envolvendo-a. Seu broche! Encontrou-o muito mais à frente, depois de onde Mamoru e Zoicite se encaravam em um silêncio agressivo. Uma tentativa de negociação por olhar? Que previsivelmente falhou em menos de um minuto, pois Zoicite deflagrou-lhe um soco carregado de energia. Mamoru escapou por completo daquela vez, mas o buraco na parede agora havia chegado até o apartamento do vizinho de frente, abrindo uma enorme janela.

Um grito agudo indicou tratar-se, na verdade, de uma vizinha, antes que Usagi, ainda tentando alcançar seu broche sem ser detectada, visse a mulher de meia idade e avental olhar em choque por sua nova _janela_.

O trauma daquela senhora foi distração bastante para que Usagi alcançasse o broche, mas outra questão se levantava: com Zoicite logo ali, lutando corpo a corpo contra Mamoru, como ela poderia se revelar? O estado dos dois apartamentos, o choro que agora a senhora fazia todo o planeta ouvir, tudo lhe provava que do segredo de sua identidade dependia sua família ainda mais que sua própria vida.

— Mamoru... — disse com a voz abafada, frustrada.

Àquela altura, Mamoru já havia tomado a sábia providência de correr com Zoicite até a escada de emergência. Tuxedo Kamen a salvava mais uma vez, embora ela estivesse prestes a lhe devolver o favor.

Usagi procurou novamente a mulher, agora inerte e de olhos arregaladas, porém ainda de camarote para vê-la transformar-se. Então, correu para a casa de Mamoru, escondendo-se lá.

Já com a respiração mais controlada e seu uniforme de Sailor Moon, ela seguiu as migalhas de pão na forma de buracos e mais buracos no chão e na parede do prédio e passou pela enorme porta de metal até a escadaria. Os sons da briga ecoavam para mostrar que os dois deviam estar a poucos lances abaixo. Usagi começou a descer e logo os encontrou, sorrindo ao ver que Mamoru, já também vestido com Tuxedo Kamen, parecia bem.

— Zoicite! — Usagi chamou-o apenas para não lhe dar o gosto de receber um golpe pelas costas, mas sua tiara já saía de suas mãos na direção dele, todo seu poder concentrado no objeto.

Tuxedo Kamen pulou por cima do corrimão para escapar ele próprio da tiara, mas Zoicite pôde apenas preparar a fuga, sem tempo para mais. A explosão contra ele venceu mesmo o campo de proteção que ele lançara no último segundo e vários arranhões surgiram sobre seu uniforme e seu rosto.

— Como ousa! — Zoicite gritou para Usagi, sua adaga da última luta já formada em mãos enquanto ele tomava impulso para subir atrás dela.

Uma rosa cortou sua mão.

— Sou um pouco mais fã de ataques surpresas que Sailor Moon — disse Tuxedo Kamen. Ele se aproximava de Zoicite com um sorriso.

— Muito bem. Você ganhou uma pequena prorrogação, Mamoru Chiba. — Zoicite desapareceu com uma chuva de pétalas, deixando Usagi de frente com Tuxedo Kamen.

Ela suspirou, somente notando agora a tensão por enfrentar um dos _shiten'ou_ sem o apoio das amigas. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que o medo não havia lhe batido contra a consciência.

Contra suas expectativas, Tuxedo Kamen havia se tornado de novo Mamoru Chiba e corria passando por ela, escada acima. Talvez por dar-se conta da perplexidade no rosto de Usagi, ele parou à saída para o andar de seu apartamento e declarou:

— Quero falar contigo ainda, Sailor Moon.

— Como assim? Pra onde vai, então? — ela brigou de volta.

— Eu não estava sozinho! — Mamoru disse ofegante. — Usagi... se aquele monstro a houver visto... — E passou pela porta até o corredor do prédio sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar mais.

Sentindo-se com emoções mistas em embaraço e alegria por ele haver se preocupado — e talvez por isso mesmo preferido encurralar-se em uma escadaria —, Usagi pegou-se sorrindo. Então, percebeu que não podia causar um infarto àquele homem e cancelou sua transformação antes de também correr naquela direção.

Encontrou Mamoru de pé na frente da senhora, seu rosto mais contraído que enquanto enfrentava Zoicite sozinho.

— Acho melhor sairmos logo! — A mulher já havia retirado o avental e apontava para o elevador. Nitidamente, não queria descer sozinha, presa em uma caixa de metal.

— E-eu preciso encontrá-la primeiro. A menina que estava comigo. — Ele olhava por cima do ombro dela, analisando todo o corredor e até o apartamento da mulher.

— Mas é perigoso! Se aquele homem voltar...

— Não se preocupe, eu chamarei a polícia. Também temos a Sailor Moon, ela já está aqui. — Mamoru não parecia nem prestar atenção nas próprias palavras, forçando o corpo para ver melhor a casa.

— Aquela menina que você tá procurando, ela já deve ter chamado.

Ele deu um passo para trás — àquela distância, ele poderia já ser acusado de atacar aquela mulher — e seus olhos focaram-se em sua vizinha pela primeira vez. Usagi estudava como passar por eles sem ser percebida, mas desistiu. Mesmo àquela distância pôde notar como os olhos de Mamoru estavam úmidos.

— Você a viu? — ele perguntou à mulher, sua voz parecia distante.

A mulher assentiu com a testa franzida.

— Eu te disse que ela tinha ido pra sua casa, que tínhamos que fugir logo!

Usagi imaginou que ela própria não ouvira aquela parte porque ainda estava dentro da saída de emergência, mas não sabia a razão de Mamoru não ter dado ouvidos à senhor. Ele agora demonstrava-se confuso.

— Minha casa?

— Sim, sim! Acho que ela ligou pra polícia. E aí deve ter ido embora. Acho que a vi saindo depois...

— _Acha_? — ele gritou de volta antes de inspirar fundo, acalmar-se.

— E-eu...— a mulher balbuciava sem o que dizer.

Quando Usagi saíra como Sailor Moon, era para ela tê-la percebido, mas seu estado devia ser tal que nem sequer percebera ser outra pessoa. Houvesse se transformado ali mesmo, teria a mulher notado?

— Mamoru? — Usagi o chamou fraco.

Devia ter se anunciado logo, pensou com culpa. Esta apenas se intensificou ao encontrar os olhos incrédulos do homem. Ele piscou uma, duas vezes. Uma terceira mais forte. No canto do olho, Usagi notou a mulher ensaiar apontar, talvez querendo dizer "é ela, é ela ali, viu?", mas nunca o fez.

Antes que qualquer das duas se mexesse, Mamoru marchou na direção de Usagi. Não estaria bravo, ele não sabia que ela estava bem de pé ali, só ouvindo e tentando achar um plano de disfarçar sua pequena escapada como Sailor Moon. Havia razões, mas nenhuma que ele conhecesse. Por via das dúvidas, porém, Usagi fechou os olhos em reflexo à bronca que poderia levar.

E Mamoru puxou seu corpo, abraçando-a com força. Era como se houvesse lhe testemunhado voltar à vida ou algo mais dramático do que a mundana possibilidade de Usagi haver apenas fugido de um monstro e estar lá embaixo do prédio correndo por ajuda. O rosto comprimido contra o ombro dele, uma de suas orelhas contra seu pescoço suado. Ela o sentiu tremer. Intensificar mais quando ela já não achava alguma vez ter sido apertada tanto.

Aos poucos, a respiração de Mamoru tornou-se regular, mas seus braços não a largaram. Sentiu a cabeça dele relaxar sobre seu corpo, quase como se deitasse ali.

— ...está bem... ele não veio pra levá-la... — Usagi o ouviu; cada sopro de palavra formigando contra sua nuca.

Incerta, ela estendeu os braços e o abraçou de volta, afagando-lhe a cabeça como se confortasse uma criança.

— Estou bem, sim — disse com um sorriso. Não sabia de que outra forma queimar toda a energia lhe pulsando pelo corpo. — Está tudo bem.

— Que bom — ele respondeu fraco sem se mexer.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suspira* Eu realmente gosto de como UsaMamo ficou nesta fic! Eu fico relendo e tentando entender o que fiz aqui de diferente porque né... não era pra ser diferente, mas é! E eu tô amando isto xD
> 
> Mas devo um pedido de desculpas... demorei tempo demais pra revisar e publicar este capítulo. Céus! E pra compensar um pouco, até que tivemos menos de Harotsuka desta vez, né? Acho que nem tem o que explicar. E acho que estou meio bêbada :D Vamos, eu precisava de uma força extra pra encarar revisar a fic... xD
> 
> Talvez porque estou bêbada, tô pensando que talvez seja hora de parar de bobeira e postar na FFN... que faço...? Ou não faço?


	8. Aflição

Com diligência, Mamoru varreu todos os cacos de vidro da televisão, da mesa, de dois porta-retratos, de um vaso ou qualquer coisa semelhante, pois Usagi não encontrou nenhuma planta ali, e de incontáveis copos e pratos. Era o maior estrago que ela já havia presenciado dentro da casa de alguém. Fosse o quarto dela, provavelmente estaria chorando todo o perdido em vez de devolver a seu lugar aquilo que apenas estava deslocado.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda? — ela insistiu.

— Já estou terminando.

Viu-o abaixar-se de novo para juntar os últimos cacos sobre a pá, um pó cristalino que ela mal enxergava embora sentasse tão próxima.

Ele a havia abraçado mais cedo. Seu apartamento destruído àquele ponto, e Mamoru havia corrido para abraçá-la à asfixia por um longo tempo. Após o choque inicial e o incômodo da sensação desconhecida, Usagi começou a pensar demais. Em como ele era forte — não que conhecesse frequentemente como era o abraço de um homem para lembrar e comparar —, em como ele era quente, em como ele tremia, em como fazia seu coração bater incerto, se feliz ou se esmagado pelo desespero que o abraço lhe transmitia.

Desespero... os olhos vermelhos que a encararam quando Mamoru a soltou. Soltar era um verbo repentino demais, pois Usagi sentiu-se deslizada para longe.

— Acho que terminei, pode andar se quiser — ele disse, levantando-se do chão e reunindo os dois sacos de lixo. — Bem, ainda tem a televisão. Mas com ela nesse estado... — Ele parou de falar, seu rosto focando-se em algo além da carcaça do aparelho. — Já está tarde, é melhor eu andar contigo até sua casa. — Olhou para o relógio no pulso. — São mais de nove da noite... devíamos ter feito isso primeiro.

— É você quem tem que ir — Usagi disse, sua voz um pouco rouca. — Aquele homem vai voltar agora que sabe onde mora.

Mamoru balançou a cabeça.

— Ele já sabia antes. Creio que não vá tentar mais nada assim, já que não funcionou.

— Se isso em Harotsuka é culpa do _Dark Kingdom_ tá aí porque andaram um pouco ocupados.

— Mais um motivo por que você precisa voltar pra casa. Zoicite pareceu tão obcecado comigo que não a percebeu desta vez, mas na próxima...

— Agora você está sendo o cabeça de vento aqui. — Usagi levantou-se do sofá, o barulho estranho de seu sapato contra a madeira do chão ecoava pelo apartamento esvaziado. — É você quem ele quer. Eu não tenho cristal nenhum. Vai só ficar deitado esperando? Não é por menos que anda com essas olheiras. Nem eu dormiria assim... e olha que meu sono é bem pouco voluntário.

Assentindo, Mamoru recolheu os sacos e pegou suas chaves.

— Vamos — disse, apontando para a saída. — Eu parto pra Kansai amanhã, e Zoicite já fez a festa dele por hoje. É só uma noite.

— Tá decidido! — Usagi sorriu com orgulho da própria ideia. — Faça suas malas, que você vem comigo.

* * *

Após deixarem os sacos de lixo nos fundos do prédio de Mamoru, no local designado para a coleta seletiva, Usagi passou a detalhar instruções de como chegar à sua casa.

Mal haviam chegado à primeira esquina quando ele parou de andar.

— Melhor eu só ficar em algum hotel perto da estação. Sabe, me levando será toda sua família em perigo.

Entendendo que havia lógica naquelas palavras, Usagi tentou sopesar o correto a fazer. Mamoru poderia ser o Tuxedo Kamen, mas este nunca demonstrarem ter poderes muito extraordinários. Seu raciocínio, seus reflexos eram acima do padrão, mas, em matéria de poderes, uma rosa ou mil não se mostravam úteis por si próprias. Não que ela fosse expor assim essa desconfiança, mas ele não podia nunca ter parado para medir suas limitações, né? Mamoru era a pessoa mais crítica que já conhecera.

— Sailor Moon tá sempre de olho lá em casa — disse ela, piscando de leve para comprovar como confiava naquelas palavras.

— _Sempre_ é um exagero e basta um minuto para Zoicite... — Mamoru parou, desistindo do que iria falar e disse: — Com que desculpa vai me explicar pros seus pais, hein?

— Meu pai vai trabalhar até bem tarde hoje, sextas às vezes são assim. É só minha mãe, e você a convence com um sorriso simpático. Eu te ensino no caminho. — Mostrou a língua.

Após mais alguns quarteirões, eles alcançaram a parte residencial do bairro e, enfim, a casa de Usagi, já com as luzes do andar inferior apagadas.

Estranhando sua mãe não estar assistindo novela na sala, Usagi entrou cautelosa. Havia se esquecido de avisar que chegaria tarde, mas desde seu novo trabalho de meio período combatendo o mal, o comportamento já se tornara um hábito. Não estaria em maus lençóis justo hoje que precisava da boa vontade dela, né?

— Mãe? — chamou, escapando-lhe uma nuance de histeria ao final da palavra. — Acabei de chegar...

— Tá descansando! — ouviu seu irmão gritar do andar de cima. Ele nem se dera ao trabalho de sair do quarto. — Ela tá gripada e descansando, você que se vire!

— Valeu pelo amor fraternal, também senti sua falta, irmãozinho! — ela respondeu, o rosto queimando por Mamoru haver presenciado mais um aspecto falho de sua vida, quando seu próprio irmão mais novo não lhe oferecia nem as boas-vindas.

Espiou pelo canto do olho que Mamoru não pareceu se importar, nem mesmo rir. Em vez disso, percebeu-o mexer os pés.

— Você realmente não deve perturbar sua mãe com um estranho. — Ele ameaçou virar o corpo em direção à saída.

Agindo rápido, Usagi segurou-lhe o pulso com firmeza.

— Vamos só comer primeiro, porque faz horas... parece é que faz anos desde aquele seu almoço. E até onde me lembro, eu já estava mesmo te devendo uma janta, né?

Mamoru suspirou, não aparentando qualquer ânimo com a oferta de comida. Contudo, ele acatou com a cabeça e começou a retirar os sapatos. Era difícil não sorrir com aquela pequena vitória contornando a óbvia vontade dele de fugir dali.

* * *

Após deixar a louça que sujaram para Mamoru lavar — nada mais justo quando ela havia se dado ao trabalho de fazer uma sopa de missô e ainda servido a mesa para ele, pois sua mãe apenas deixara pronto o que ela e seu irmão comeriam —, Usagi escapou da cozinha até um canto distante da casa para se comunicar com as amigas. Sua única missão de relatar a Yuuki e a Nao sobre a ida das _senshi_ até Harotsuka havia ficado pela metade e não era bem o fracasso que a preocupava.

— _O que faremos agora?_ — indagou Rei, já com sua roupa de dormir e o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça. Devia estar estudando. — Não é uma ideia legal invadirmos lá às escuras.

— Mas eu já falei com a Yuuki-san! — Usagi a interrompeu com o tom choroso. — Ela até disse que podíamos todas ficar lá se não nos incomodássemos de nos apertar no quarto extra.

— _Claro, lembre-me de levar meu diário para todas ficarmos brincando de fazer penteados até tarde_. — Ouviu Rei bufar. _— Tá pensando em ficarmos todos os dias vestidas de uniforme, é?_

Dando uma risada nervosa por não haver pensado naquele detalhe, Usagi percebeu uma torrente de outras falhas na sua comunicação com Yuuki. Podia ter aproveitado a mensagem para perguntar se Nao a visitara nos bastidores e tirar da mente uma preocupação. Podia também ter perguntado se Mamoru poderia dormir no sofá da sala ou algo assim, seria outra preocupação de que se livraria.

Quais as chances de ele fornecer o endereço do hotel onde pretendia se hospedar? Talvez pudesse prometer falar com a Sailor Moon de novo, a mesma que nem o visitara quando estavam em Tóquio iria adorar ter o trabalho de viajar para o Oeste e encontrá-lo em seu quarto... Até Usagi podia ver que a história não iria funcionar.

— _Você ouviu, Usagi?_ — Rei a chamou pelo comunicador, provavelmente depois de um longo discurso o qual ela não havia nem notado. — _Disse pra cancelar logo com essa Yuuki e combinar encontrá-la assim que chegarmos. Avise para preparar tudo o que puder sobre esse coreógrafo._

Ela assentiu ao comando, já delineando uma alternativa.

— _Bem, vou contar às outras. Saímos amanhã de tarde_ — disse Rei antes de desligar.

Talvez Usagi devesse ter avisado logo que não as acompanharia. Mamoru comentara pretender viajar no primeiro trem bala para o Oeste, e era nesse que ela queria embarcar. Também não fazia sentido cancelar com Yuuki, bastava avisar a mudança de planos e perguntar se Mamoru e ela — não Sailor Moon — poderiam aceitar a oferta.

Bem, mandaria mensagem depois de acertar aqueles detalhes, que Rei não teria como convencê-la do contrário.

— Usagi?

Virou-se para encontrar Mamoru na saída da cozinha, observando-a incerto.

— Eu já estou indo — ele disse. Caminhou até onde deixara sua bolsa de viagem, mas ela o alcançou antes que se abaixasse para pegá-la.

— Olha, eu tava aqui falando para a Sailor Moon que também ia para Kansai, que ela não se preocupasse, pois você estaria contigo. — Considerou completar o teatro, dizendo estar com medo de passar a noite sozinha, mas um flash de lembrança passou por seus olhos.

A expressão de Mamoru quando a abraçara. Era para ele estar tão bravo por ela esperar tanto tempo para dizer estar bem, mas rancor nem parecia ter passado por sua mente...

— Seu pai vai chamar a polícia só de me ver aqui a esta hora da noite. — Ele apontou para o relógio na parede da sala; passava das dez e meia.

— É, por isso é melhor corrermos logo lá pra cima — disse apressada, não se dera conta de já ser tão tarde.

Mamoru entortou a cabeça, as sobrancelhas juntas. Em vez de perder mais tempo explicando, Usagi puxou-lhe o pulso em direção à escada.

— Vem, vem. Vamos subir!

Ele não fez muita força para resistir enquanto ela o guiava até o quarto, talvez apenas para evitar serem ouvidos pela mãe e o irmão. Tão logo Usagi fechou a porta — seria bom se tivesse uma chave para trancar por precaução —, ele soltou o fôlego e a encarou como se houvesse perdido o juízo.

— Que foi? — Usagi fingiu não compreender a reação. — Ficou com medo de eu atacá-lo durante à noite. — Ela ofereceu um sorriso pouco angelical, mas logo perdeu a personagem e começou a gargalhar de leve, como se alguém lhe estivesse fazendo cócegas. — Meus pais não vão realmente entrar aqui até ser hora de me acordar pra escola. E adivinha: amanhã não tenho aula.

— E o Zoicite? — Como se a desafiasse, Mamoru cruzou os braços.

— Sailor Moon chega em segundos! — respondeu confiante. Afinal, somente demoraria o tempo de ela escapar para o corredor e se transformar.

Quando Mamoru começou a balançar a cabeça, ela correu para seu armário e retirou um _futon_ para quando as amigas dormiam ali. Provavelmente, aquele seria o primeiro homem que deitaria sobre ele, mas não era como se não coubesse.

— É só uma noite — disse com o tom de quem já havia se cansado de uma discussão boba.

Sabia que Mamoru tinha toda a razão de recusar. Sabia que estaria em problemas caso a mãe, sentindo-se melhor, viesse lhe dar boa noite. Sabia que ela própria não dormiria com seu coração acelerando à medida que a cama de sua visita ficava pronta.

E por que ele estava tão quieto? Era mais fácil construir um caso em que os argumentos eram falados e não enviados por mensagem telepática enquanto Mamoru não tirava os olhos do _futon_.

— Só uma noite — ela se forçou a repetir. Da forma como o dizia, lembrava a mãe que tentava fazer o filho parar de chorar por causa de um monstro debaixo da cama. Com esse pensamento, decidiu acrescentar: — Eu ficaria muito mais tranquila dormindo com você aqui.

Péssima ideia! Usagi precisava anotar que advocacia também não seria um bom plano de carreira para ela se sua concepção de uma defesa de ouro era usar uma frase tão embaraçosa.

— É só uma noite! — novamente afirmou, esperando que Mamoru não houvesse prestado atenção.

— Ainda é uma péssima ideia.

Apesar daquelas palavras, ele ajoelhou-se sobre o piso, sentando sobre as pernas, em posição de _seiza_ , e curvou o corpo de maneira solene.

— Agradeço sua oferta. Espero não causar problemas.

Usagi sorriu e por pouco não conteve o impulso de abraçá-lo para comemorar aquela sua vitória. Quem diria que o dissuadiria assim? Resignando-o a um plano que até ela sabia ser doido?

— Que bom! — disse ela, no lugar. O alívio parecia transmitir-se em seu tom, pois Mamoru lhe sorriu de volta e deixou seu corpo relaxar da _seiza_ até sentar-se ao chão.

* * *

Sentia-se um pouco culpada por suas amigas não ganharem o mesmo privilégio, mas era um alívio ter recebido uma mensagem de Yuuki Tatsu informando que ela arcaria com as despesas de sua viagem e de Mamoru — ele recusou logo que voltara do banho e ouvira o conteúdo da mensagem —, que os dois poderiam ficar quanto tempo quisessem em seu apartamento — ele também iria recusar essa parte, mas considerou melhor e pediu a Usagi que agradecesse a gentileza.

Antes do amanhecer, quando céu ainda estava uma mescla de rosa e azul, Usagi sentiu movimento em seu quarto. Ao acordar — mais de duas horas depois, porque quem teria forças para conferir se algum ser de origem incerta como Zoicite tinha invadido quando ela parecia muito bem em sua cama e não havia sequer o som de vidro quebrando —, o _futon_ onde Mamoru dormira estava enrolado em um canto do quarto junto às roupas de cama que utilizara.

Medroso... nem quis arriscar um encontro com seu pai.

Encontraram-se na estação de trem-bala e viajaram em silêncio até Osaka. Não era natural para Usagi não dizer nada, mas, além de ser muito cedo para palavras, ela não sabia sobre o que conversar. Tinha consciência de que a situação incomodava Mamoru, sentia-o inquieto a seu lado, observando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

— A Tatsu-san deixou o endereço dela? — Ele abriu um livro, que ela reconhecia ser o mesmo que carregaram por Osaka quando lá estiveram antes. — É melhor vermos logo o melhor caminho.

— Ela pediu pra alguém nos buscar. Alguém do fã-clube? Algo assim. — Usagi pensou em conferir a mensagem quando Mamoru comentou com um riso:

— Esses fã-clubes delas são meio estranhos, né? Nao-san também podia contar com as fãs pra tudo que quisesse. Mesmo se não quisesse realmente. Ela achava que parariam quando saísse lá do Harotsuka, mas só diminuiu um pouco se bem entendi.

Usagi também riu, a tensão de antes um pouco menor.

— Soube de algo assim — disse a Mamoru.

Quando chegaram à estação de Osaka, lá estava uma senhora de uns trinta e poucos anos, um pouco baixa e acima do peso, os óculos com uma armação grossa não pareciam ser de grau. Ela se apresentou como vice-presidente do fã-clube e ofereceu um almoço a eles, já que era quase o meio do dia. Após recusarem a gentileza, seguiram ao carro da senhora — um bem caro para a surpresa de Usagi — e pouco tempo depois foram deixados no apartamento.

— Têm certeza de que não desejam almoçar? — Ela os olhou maternalmente, como se também dissesse que já era meio-dia e que deviam estar com fome.

Usagi estava pronta a aceitar — arrependera-se no caminho de não o ter feito da primeira vez —, mas Mamoru adiantou-se com um gesto de mão.

— Estaremos bem, agradecemos — ele disse sem se importar com a consequente pisada que ganhara no pé. — Mas está mesmo tudo bem eu ficar aqui? Pelo que ouvi do Harotsuka, as regras sobre homens são bem rígidas e não gostaria de causar problemas à Tatsu-san.

De onde ele teria ouvido tanta informação? Usagi de repente concluiu como era óbvio que Mamoru houvesse estudado melhor sobre os costumes da trupe desde a outra visita.

Com as sobrancelhas contraídas ao ouvir a pergunta, a mulher lançou um olhar confuso para Usagi, como se a apontasse. Estava pronta para negar aquele engano, quando Mamoru adiantou-se mais uma vez.

— Ah, que bom que não há problema. — Ele riu de leve, sem qualquer pressa para corrigir nada.

Ele realmente não ia corrigir o mal-entendido?

Usagi viu-o andar até a porta com a mulher, agradecer por tudo e deixá-la sair. Sem qualquer menção de como eles dois não tinham qualquer envolvimento, muito menos um caso amoroso. Ela conteve o impulso de correr atrás para explicar, mas não o de atirar sobre ele seu chinelo de visitas.

— Que foi isso? — ele perguntou irritado.

— Eu que pergunto; ela tá achando que somos dois namoradinhos numa viagem romântica! — Era possível ele não ter notado como a senhora insinuara para os dois, né? — Pera, até a Yuuki-san pode tá pensando isso!

Jogando de volta o chinelo — e fazendo-o pousar perfeita e suavemente sobre o chão à frente do pé descalço de Usagi — Mamoru cedeu:

— Esclarecemos assim que ela voltar. Mais importante que isso é: o que ela te disse sobre a Nao-san?

Usagi deu-se um tapa na testa.

— Ainda não perguntei — confessou.

— Você vem de Tóquio procurá-la quando podia só ter mandado uma mensagem de celular?

— Não vim _só_ pra isso — disse com as palavras abafadas. — E a Yuuki-san está agora lá no teatro, estreando uma peça. Como posso fazer isso?

— Pergunte logo! — ele ordenou antes de voltar-se para onde deixara sua bolsa.

Enquanto procurava a forma mais casual de perguntar sobre Nao, Usagi viu-o revirar o conteúdo de sua bagagem até retirar uma pasta. Os documentos da noite anterior.

— Enquanto isso, vamos visitar os pais dela — ele explicou, puxando uma folha de papel de sua agenda e uma caneta para copiar o endereço.

Usagi não conteve o riso ao vê-lo abrir de novo o guia turístico e buscar um mapa com estações. Estava feliz de ter decidido vir com Mamoru, apesar das ameaças de expulsá-la do grupo que Rei lhe havia feito ao saber disso. E da bronca que Luna lhe dera por havê-la trancado fora do quarto na noite anterior. E da que levaria por tudo o mais que estava aprontando.

* * *

Após deixar a casa dos pais de Nao com uma resposta negativa, Usagi abriu seu celular e procurou-a em sua lista de chamadas recentes. Talvez ela estivesse bebendo todas com as amigas e só havia acordado agora no chão da casa de alguém. Acontecia muito em filmes, e Nao era uma adulta, podia se dar ao luxo de participar de uma festa assim.

O nome de Yuuki Tatsu piscou na tela. Usagi aceitou a chamada, cruzando os dedos da mão livre para ela estar ligando porque havia recebido a mensagem que Mamoru lhe forçara a mandar antes. Yuuki lhe diria que Nao estava de ressaca na casa da Erika, ou algo parecido.

 _— Como assim_ onde _está a Nao-san!?_ — Em vez de _alô_ , uma ligação que começava com uma pergunta dessas não ajudava o otimismo de Usagi.

— Eu... — Mentalmente, tentou montar uma explicação fácil.

Noites atrás, Yuuki havia aparecido em sua casa porque ouvira de tudo por Erika, a amiga em comum entre Nao e ela. Em momento algum, mencionara ter conhecimento de qualquer outra _genie_ estar envolvida com o plano. Por onde começar?

— _Usagi-chan, por favor._ — Mesmo do outro lado linha, era possível ouvir Yuuki respirar ofegante. Que situação estaria ocorrendo nos bastidores do teatro naquele momento? — _Agora me diga por que está perguntando pra mim se tenho notícias da Nao-san_.

— A Erika-san... — começou a dizer, mas ainda não formulara a melhor abordagem.

Nao havia deixado implícito que não queria se envolver diretamente, mas por que desconfiar de Yuuki? Então, uma ideia lhe ocorreu: bastava repassar a responsabilidade. Devia estar sorrindo estranho, porque Mamoru a olhou com a sobrancelha levantada e esticou a cabeça em sua direção, tentando ouvir a chamada.

Usagi deu-lhe as costas e perguntou a Yuuki:

— Será que eu poderia falar com a Erika-san?

Silêncio. Um estalo de língua? Ou apenas uma pequena interferência? Outro estalo mais nítido.

 _— Ela não ouviu nada da Nao-san. Nem pelo celular conseguimos falar com ela._ — Yuuki pareceu aspirar ar lentamente. — _Agora me diga por que me mandou aquela mensagem, por favor._

— Não é nada assim. — Usagi forçou um riso contido. E parou logo porque podia ouvir na própria voz um resquício de histeria. — É que o Mamoru estava me perguntando se tenho falado com ela. Só isso. Como vocês duas são _genies_ e pareceram próximas...

— _Eu estou no intervalo do musical._

— Oh, volte lá! Volte!

— _Usagi-chan..._

— Tenha um bom resto de musical! — E desligou, mesmo sabendo que Yuuki ainda não estava se despedindo.

A expressão de Mamoru quando Usagi tornou a prestar atenção a seu redor era ainda mais desanimadora que as notícias que ouvira.

— Acho que a Erika-san também não sabe de nada.

— Eu ouvi — disse ele.

— Mas se bem pesquisei, as duas são bem afastadas. Tipo, milhares de anos entre uma turma e outra. Isso é grande coisa lá.

— Mas a Tatsu-san soou preocupada para quem nem sabe que a Nao-san está envolvida.

Queria pedir que Mamoru não declarasse algo tão óbvio.

— Ela deve ser uma pessoa muito preocupada, né? — Usagi disse. — Eu realmente não disse nada na mensagem. Só perguntei se, por um acaso, ela tinha notícias da Nao-san. Sabe, eu podia ser só uma fã comum querendo saber do meu ídolo.

Mamoru devolveu-lhe um olhar silente por um momento e então riu. Nenhuma nuance de tensão. Na verdade, era um riso levemente irônico, de quem havia compreendido.

— Que foi? — Usagi indagou, cansada demais para interpretar piadas.

— Desculpa. — Ele limpou a garganta e pegou de novo seu guia turístico. — Só estava aqui pensando comigo. — E seguiu a caminhada deles de volta à estação de trem.

— Se tá rindo de mim por algum motivo, e eu sei que tá, vai ter que me pagar o almoço.

— Você nunca paga sua própria comida, não?

— Eu te alimentei ontem, né? Lembra? Dei casa e comida. E comida da minha mãe, não essas aí de rua. Hora de me retribuir.

* * *

Ao retornarem ao apartamento, Mamoru pegou a chave que a fã e secretária de Yuuki havia deixado com eles e pôs na fechadura. Ao girá-la, contudo, suas sobrancelhas se contraíram e seus olhos voaram até a janela fosca de Yuuki.

— Não abre? — Usagi perguntou. Havia aproveitado que o convencera a pagar e comera o bastante para o lanche da tarde, não sabia se estava em condições físicas de quebrar uma janela e entrar por ela.

— Pelo contrário — ele disse bem baixo, forçando-a a invadir o espaço pessoal de Mamoru. Ele não demonstrou importar-se, ouvindo atentamente... o silêncio?

— Que houv... — Usagi sentiu dois dedos cobrirem seus lábios. Aquilo não era nenhum beijo, mas a sensação de toque sobre o local a fez sentir-se um formigamento.

— Eu tinha trancado, virei duas vezes a chave. Mas a porta tá aberta.

— Ora, pode ser alguma das fãs doidas limpando a casa dela! — sugeriu apenas para receber agora a mão inteira dele sobre sua boca.

Agora sim Usagi pôde distinguir sons. Fã, ladrão ou maníaco do _Dark Kingdom_ , alguém estava do lado de dentro, como Mamoru temia. Olhou-o com desespero por um plano e começou a desenhar rotas de onde se esconderia para uma transformação.

A porta escancarou-se sobre os dois, como se saltando de onde estava presa.

— Usagi-chan! Bem que ouvi vozes! — Yuuki pulou do interior do apartamento e a segurou pelos ombros. Seus olhos escuros estavam minúsculos enquanto buscava os dela. — Você já encontrou a Nao-san, né? Né?

Havia um ensaio de lágrimas ali. Usagi teve que engolir seco antes de falar, mas acabou só balançando a cabeça.

Mamoru guiou ambas para dentro, mas Yuuki ainda falava enquanto os dois removiam seus sapatos para porem os chinelos de visitas. Apesar de haver feito questão de memorizar as posições, era difícil distinguir qual Usagi calçara antes e qual havia sido de Mamoru com a verborragia que chovia sobre eles no momento.

— Eu liguei pra Eri-san, ela é uma amiga da Nao-san, e ela me prometeu que ia procurá-la, mas nada. E também liguei para todo mundo que eu conhecesse em Tóquio além da Eri-san, e aí a Suzuka-san me prometeu que iria correndo até a casa da Nao-san, que quando eu terminasse a segunda metade do musical, já teríamos notícia.

Usagi assentiu ao notar que Yuuki pausara, mas seu rosto já devia ter deixado escapar que a casa em Tóquio já havia sido tentada.

— Usagi-chan... — Yuuki continuou com a voz grossa quebrando, como se dizer seu nome fosse alguma palavra mágica. — A Suzuka-san bateu nos vizinhos, mas ninguém nem sabia da Nao-san. Digo, um deles a conhece muito bem, mas não a via faz _quatro dias inteiros_!

— Você não tinha outro musical daqui a pouco? — Usagi indagou para mudar o assunto, repetindo-se mentalmente que pouco daquilo era novidade, que ainda não havia qualquer informação definitiva. Nao-san saíra de férias. Só isso. Muito vinha acontecido e ela resolvera espairecer sozinha.

— A Suzuka-san estava procurando o zelador do prédio... eles vão abrir o apartamento dela. — Yuuki parou de falar como se sua bateria houvesse esvaziado. Então, sentou-se sobre o sofá da sala e permaneceu parada.

— Foi uma ótima ideia, Tatsu-san.

A voz de Mamoru pareceu despertar Yuuki como um balde de água. Ela ao menos já o tinha visto ali, certo? Lembrava-se de tê-lo permitido ficar, né? Após um instante de confusão, ela demonstrou reconhecê-lo e assentiu cautelosa.

— Vou esperar mais notícias... — ela disse, mostrando o celular na mão.

— E o seu musical? — Usagi insistiu.

Entretanto, Yuuki deu de ombros e a ignorou mais uma vez, tornando a olhar para a tela de seu aparelho. Parecia reler mensagens antigas.

* * *

Mamoru estava certo ao sugerir que os dois saíssem mais uma vez. Só de não ter que ficar próxima a Yuuki, Usagi recuperava o otimismo. Os dois andaram em silêncio até um café e tomaram uma mesa. Era bom ele estar planejando consumir algo, já que na carteira de Usagi o dinheiro estava contado e já gastara demais indo à toa à casa dos pais de Nao.

— O que acha? — Mamoru indagou após permitir que ela pedisse um chocolate quente. Nada de bolos, ou ela passaria mal comendo tão cedo depois do almoço.

— Sinceramente, já sabíamos que ela tava sumida pelo menos desde ontem ou até anteontem. Pensando bem, faz mesmo dias que não recebo nada da Nao-san. — Usagi exibiu um sorriso. — Já sabíamos — repetiu.

Mais lento do que ela desejava, Mamoru assentiu.

— E a Yuuki-san — Usagi continuava — está realmente se preocupando demais. Com tudo que há na trupe dela, eu compreendo. Mas, né... eu tava quase chorando ali com ela.

Desta vez, Mamoru riu. Foi um som tão repentino, que ela levantou a cabeça assustada.

— Você não acha que anda rindo demais de mim? Antes, pelo menos, eu sabia com que tava implicando!

— Antes? — ele perguntou com sincera curiosidade.

— Sabe, antes da Nao-san... — Ela precisou pausar e inspirar quando mencionou aquele nome. — A gente nunca se falava assim antes dela.

— Não havia muito assunto. Nunca imaginei que justo você estaria trabalhando pra Sailor Moon.

— Justo eu, é? Valeu pelo elogio de minhas capacidades.

Ele riu de novo.

— Tá aí! Eu tava perguntando do que você tava rindo! Não acha que tem me deixado demais no vácuo com essas piadinhas privadas? Porque o estado da Yuuki-san não era nada engraçado. Devíamos mesmo tê-la deixado assim?

— Ela precisa descansar e não o fará com duas visitas a olhando.

Fazia sentido. Usagi pensou novamente nas reações de Yuuki, recordando-se da única vez em que a vira com Nao.

— A Nao-san deve ser muito querida por todos, né? — ela continuou. — As duas nem parecem ser amigas, e a Yuuki-san estava daquele jeito.

— Não são amigas, mas elas são próximas, sim.

Usagi lançou-lhe um olhar cético.

— De onde tirou isso? Estávamos no mesmo musical? Sabe, a Nao-san nem perguntou da trupe, do coreógrafo. Elas não pareciam estar falando nadinha importante. Olha que a Yuuki-san é daquele jeito, sei lá, caloroso com todo mundo. — Usagi virou os olhos, mas sorriu lembrando-se de quando a conhecera. — Seria bom se ela ficasse normal depois de descansar. É triste vê-la tão apagada. Imagine se a Nao-san realmente estiver... — Não se permitiu continuar.

— Acho que a Yuuki-san sairia revirando mundos e fundos atrás dela.

— Acho que ela só ficaria trancada no apartamento e nunca mais apareceria pro musical. Você a viu hoje. Estava aterrorizada.

— Bem, é uma sensação que compreendo. — Mamoru exibiu um sorriso vago. — É o que eu faria por quem amo.

Tinha ouvido direito? Usagi encarou Mamoru, como se para confirmar sua convicção no que acabara de insinuar e, então, permitiu um frio revirar seu estômago. Uma energia nova a invadia. A decepção que sentira ao ver Yuuki abandonar seu emprego por causa de um medo não confirmado transformou-se em empolgação.

— Ela a _ama_! — exclamou excitada com a descoberta. — A Nao-san é a pessoa especial da Yuuki-san!

Mamoru riu mais uma vez, confirmando com a cabeça.

— Creio que sim.

— Precisamos proteger o amor delas, Mamoru! — Usagi disse mais firme que qualquer outra vez naquele dia. — Não podemos deixar o _Dark Kingdom_ separá-las dessa forma. Eu não permitirei!

Já estava em pé de tanto se deixara levar. Quando voltou sua atenção para Mamoru, o olhar deste em nada se assemelhava a uma reprovação pela atitude exagerada. Ele simplesmente mantinha-se focado nela.

— Que foi? — Usagi perguntou desafiadora, como se ele houvesse reclamado em vez de a olhado daquele jeito...

Continuará...

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nossa... Não sei que tem dado em mim ultimamente que não consigo tocar em fanfics, mas decidi que era hora de fazer o esforço e retomar o lançamento desta aqui. Desculpa pela demora. De novo e de novo e de novo. Eu mal lembrava onde tinha parado e muito menos o que deveria acontecer. No final, nem publiquei ainda lá no FFN...
> 
> O que estão achando? Agora estamos quase terminando, acho que só faltam mais dois capítulos de sofrimento e aí fim! A menos que eu esteja lembrando errado. Mas não devo estar, rs. E pois é... ninguém imaginava que a Yuuki fosse apaixonada pela Nao, né? (vira os olhos) hehe. Mas eu não resisti, criei as duas para serem almas gêmeas e pronto! Hahaha. Se UsaMamo não fossem os donos do meu coração, esta fic seria praticamente só sobre elas. Mas não adiantou, UsaMamo são o OTP né... xD
> 
> Espero que estejam gostando e continuem gostando, afinal temos uma ex-genie desaparecida aí. Tem que resolver isso. Rs.
> 
> Até a próxima, seja lá quando for! E um feliz aniversário pra Pandora Imperatrix, que se não fosse isso só Deus sabe quando eu ia criar vergonha e revisar logo este capítulo!
> 
> Atéeee!


	9. A Verdadeira Identidade

Percorrendo com os dedos, Yuuki narrou todo o mapa do teatro estirado sobre a mesinha da sala. Ela o havia conseguido mais cedo naquele dia, após implorar a alguma diretora da companhia, quem a conhecia de peças passadas em que atuaram juntas. Quando Usagi e Mamoru retornaram do café mais tarde, encontraram-na já sentada em frente à mesa, estudando os papéis tão focada que parecia disposta a acompanhar as _senshi_.

Não que Yuuki precisasse de algum mapa. A cada corredor que descrevia, Usagi via com mais força quanto tempo ela já devia ter passado dentro daquele prédio.

Claro, o excesso de palavras, de explicações, não significava preciosismo dela ou prolixidade; era resultado de uma chamada recebida durante a ausência dos dois. Usagi não mais lembrava se havia sido Eri ou Suzuka, mas uma das amigas de Nao com quem Yuuki havia entrado em contato avisara que estava já na polícia, notificando seu desaparecimento. Quando o responsável pelo prédio de Nao fora localizado e convencido a abrir o apartamento, a sala estava revirada. Não como a de Mamoru, Usagi imaginou pela narração de Yuuki, pois algo sobre o estado do cômodo pareceu convencer a todos de que Nao havia sido vítima de sequestro.

— Acha que pode ter sido algo sem relação com esse coreógrafo? — Ressoava uma esperança na voz de Yuuki ao perguntar isso logo que terminou de atualizá-los.

Usagi não respondeu. Nem mesmo agora, quando Yuuki completava o estudo de todo o mapa, a pergunta ainda pairava.

— Mas, Tatsu-san, o que faremos se o coreógrafo já tiver ido embora? Sua apresentação já começou, né? — indagou Mamoru a Yuuki.

— Ele ainda está lá — ela afirmou com um sorriso. — Minha trupe começa a se sentir melhor em parte, já que as _genies_ mais velhas não têm mais que encontrá-lo por enquanto, mas ele ainda é encarregado pela noite das mais novas.

— Ai, aposto que ele nem sabe o que você tá falando. — Usagi estalou a língua, feliz por acharem um assunto mais descontraído que as câmeras de segurança e a etiqueta para andar pelos corredores do prédio da companhia.

Com um riso, Yuuki explicou:

— Todo show apresentado no Grande Teatro tem uma noite em que as _genies_ com mais de sete anos na companhia saem e deixam seus papéis para as mais novas. É a mesma peça, mas outras atrizes menos experientes. E ele também está encarregado de coreografá-las; se bem que isso é incomum. Ainda mais sendo alguém de fora da folha de pagamento... o mais comum é encarregarem professores de dentro mesmo.

— O _Dark Kingdom_ deve ter manipulado tudo — Usagi afirmou, percebendo logo em seguida que não deveria pela confusão no rosto de Yuuki e algum espanto no de Mamoru — embora ele soubesse que ela já estava familiarizada com ao menos isso. Deveria ter se mostrado menos confiante na declaração, concluiu com uma nota mental para a próxima vez.

— É de onde suspeitamos que venha esse coreógrafo, Tatsu-san — disse Mamoru quando Usagi se calou.

Yuuki de novo.

— Chiba-kun, deveria me chamar só de Nao. Tatsu-san me faz pensar que estou no meio de alguma gravação pra tevê. Lá no Harotsuka, a gente sempre acaba se chamando pelo primeiro nome ou algum apelido, a menos que seja alguma _genie_ que não vejamos muito.

— Mas... — foi Usagi quem falou primeiro, pois Mamoru fazia a expressão de quem ainda interpretava toda aquela informação.

— Oh! — Yuuki levou a mão ao rosto. — Desculpa, Nao fica meio confuso... — Ela pensou por um instante. — Yuuki! Pode ser Yuuki. Todos me chamam de Yuuki ultimamente.

— Nao seria seu nome verdadeiro? — Embora estivesse atrasado até havia pouco, Mamoru fora mais rápido que Usagi na conclusão.

Quando Yuuki assentiu hesitante, o estômago de Usagi se contraiu.

Havia pouco mais de uma que, enquanto tomava seu chocolate quente com Mamoru, entendeu pela primeira vez por que aquela mulher se importava tanto com Nao. Mais idade, uma personalidade também evidentemente mais madura, outro círculo de amigos à exceção de uma pessoa, trupe distinta, classes separadas. Não existia qualquer registro de maior proximidade além de uma peça juntas e talvez eventos do Harotsuka, lotados de muitas outras _genies_ com quem teriam mais afinidade para conversar.

— Vocês têm o mesmo nome... — Usagi disse o óbvio, mas seu rosto queimava com alguma agitação.

— Pois é! — Yuuki também falava animada, como se Nao não fosse um nome bastante corriqueiro. — Nossos sobrenomes também nem são muito diferentes. Ela se chama Sakamoto e eu sou Kawamoto. Em _kanji_ , só muda uma letrinha.

— Nossa! — Usagi ficou boquiaberta.

Imaginou-se no lugar de Yuuki. Se estivesse apaixonada por um garoto aparentemente tão diferente dela que nem opostos eram e aí descobrisse uma coincidência assim, sabia que interpretaria como alguma bênção dos deuses ao futuro relacionamento.

Decidida, com o coração batendo forte e bombeando mais sangue, Usagi juntou as mãos de Yuuki nas suas e declarou:

— Vamos salvá-la! Temos que salvá-la!

Yuuki apenas riu em resposta, mas seus olhos tão escuros pareceram recuperar algo do brilho que a distinguia de todas as muitas _genies_ que Usagi havia conhecido. E ali prometeu que iria proteger aquele amor com toda sua energia.

* * *

Suas amigas haviam conseguido um quarto apenas para as quatro em um albergue próximo da cidade de Harotsuka, mas Rei ainda não havia se convencido da decisão de Usagi. Agora a olhava ameaçadora enquanto era repetida toda explicação de Yuuki sobre o mapa do teatro.

Nem havia espaço para uma quinta pessoa, Usagi tentara arguir, mas, aparentemente, já haviam consultado os donos do lugar e o preço pago seria diminuído para todas se uma quinta aceitasse ficar no _futon_. Como se ela fosse trocar a cama de casal toda dela no quarto de hóspedes de Yuuki por um chão de espaço mínimo entre as duas camas de beliche, cujas posses já haviam sido declaradas àquela altura.

Ami sentou-se sobre o piso e tentou organizar enormes papéis trazidos enrolados no trem cheio da hora do rush até ali. Sua expressão concentrada pareceu familiar e logo Usagi sentiu um formigamento no rosto.

Mamoru... ele também estudara as marcas deixadas por Yuuki com a mesma atenção. Usagi não entenderia o que era um corredor ou uma porta se não lhe tivesse sido narrado cada passo do caminho no interior do prédio.

— Então, esse coreógrafo vai estar nesta sala? — Makoto indagou, apontando para o asterisco sobre um dos muitos retângulos do mapa.

— Pela noite, sim — disse Usagi. — Ele tem agendada uma hora de instrução com as _genies_ mais novas a partir das oito da noite amanhã.

— Que tarde. Deve ser um caos se apresentar por seis horas e ainda ter que esperar pra ter mais aula de noite.

Minako fez um barulho de quem concordava, mas recordar-se de sua presença ainda fazia Usagi consertar a postura.

— Afinal, como vamos entrar? — Minako perguntou.

— A Yuuki-san prometeu nos ajudar; é só falarmos a hora. A Erika-san, uma amiga dela e da Nao-san, vai nos levar até a sala certa pra não ter erro. Basta irmos com um casaco bem longo pra disfarçar nosso uniforme. — O conselho havia partido da própria Erika, acertando os detalhes por viva-voz ao telefone, logo antes de Usagi partir para repassar tudo no albergue.

— E eles notariam algo errado? Essas meninas usam roupas bem extravagantes, né? — Makoto revirou sua mochila, retirando um folheto idêntico ao que Usagi já havia encontrado na estação de trem e ao pôster estampado na parede da composição em que viera desde Harotsuka.

Todas repassaram de mão em mão para verem com detalhes uma roupa cheia de penas coloridas e lantejoulas, além da maquiagem grossa que cada _genie_ retratada utilizava. Era um anúncio não para o musical em cartaz no momento, mas para o que entraria dali a um mês, a ser apresentado pela trupe _Himawari._ A trupe a que tanto Nao e Erika haviam pertencido em algum momento, recordou-se Usagi com um pouco de nostalgia.

Queria ter conversado mais com Nao sobre aqueles tempos, mas nunca houvera oportunidade quando desde quase o primeiro dia cada encontro delas tinha a sombra da ameaça do _Dark Kingdom_. Ou quem fosse.

— Usagi-chan...

Acordou com a mão firme de Minako sobre seu ombro. Seus olhos brilhavam em sua direção.

— Amanhã resolveremos tudo! — ela disse tão confiante que Usagi foi compelida a concordar, embora não possuíssem nada que demonstrasse ser possível.

— Mas com essa aula tão tarde... vamos ter que nos esquecer de voltar pra casa ainda amanhã — disse Rei.

Usagi sacudiu a cabeça não querendo pensar demais e retomou a explicação:

— Iremos com um sobretudo ou algo assim. Aí, se nos virem, é só dizer que somos primas da Erika-san.

— Que família enorme. De uma multiplicamos pra cinco! — Rei riu, aparentando menos tensa que quando falara pouco antes.

Usagi apenas assentiu, mas no fundo de sua cabeça, corrigia o dado. Seis. Ainda havia Mamoru também. Ele pretendia entrar com elas? Não via como poderia explicar sua presença ali quando todas suas amigas — bem, ela não sabia do posicionamento de Sailor Venus ainda, mas era melhor presumir que não seria diferente — olhavam-no com desconfiança. E com razão.

* * *

Após uma rápida noite na casa de Yuuki, Usagi precisou retornar ao albergue no dia seguinte para acertarem os últimos detalhes do plano. Nem havia muito o que gravar. Entrariam horas antes para conhecer o território e tentariam se esconder dentro da sala. A intenção era evitar que qualquer _genie_ comparecesse ao ensaio, razão pela qual Erika já havia sido pedida a informar de alguma forma que o local havia sido alterado pouco antes de elas se encaminharem para lá. Ela ainda se oferecera a observar cada uma das _genies_ mais novas para garantir que nenhuma resolvesse conferir a informação. Sempre havia alguém que preferia usar um pouco mais de tempo para se precaver, Erika comentou. Usagi imaginava que a própria seria parte desse grupo.

Assim feito, os únicos inocentes seriam os demais instrutores, os quais não eram tão numerosos quanto no ensaio normal, de acordo com Yuuki. Ainda estavam preocupadas com aquela porcentagem de chance, mas era pouca gente com que ficar atento, se comparado a uma média de trinta a quarenta mulheres que já seriam redirecionadas.

— Onde está Sailor Moon? — Yuuki perguntou tão longo a encontraram com Mamoru em frente ao início do Caminho das Flores

— E o que ele faz aqui? — Sailor Venus indagou, olhando curiosa não apenas por ser o único homem do grupo, mas por nem sequer conhecê-lo, Usagi imaginava.

— Sailor Moon está agindo por outra frente — mentiu para a primeira pergunta da forma mais evasiva que pôde, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para a segunda.

— Sou o assistente da Nao-san — Mamoru respondeu tão logo ela acabara de falar, sua voz calma como se dissesse um fato óbvio.

E era para ser, pois não passava da verdade. Sua interpretação teria sido perfeita ao escolher não mentir à exceção de sua sobrancelha levantada na direção de Usagi. Suas amigas não pareceram notar aquela comunicação, ou a interpretaram como se houvesse sido reação a uma pergunta desnecessária.

— É melhor entrarmos logo — disse Sailor Mercury, seu computador já ligado. Ela havia conseguido digitalizar ali a imagem do mapa para não precisarem daqueles papéis se fosse necessária alguma fuga de emergência.

— A Erika-chan já está chegando. — Yuuki estava com o celular na mão, provavelmente trocando mensagens. — A apresentação da manhã já acabou, ela virá assim que trocar de roupa da fantasia.

— Você devia ter ido... — Usagi comentou de novo. Desde que acordara e notara que Yuuki não pretendia voltar a se apresentar, ela vinha tentando dissuadi-la.

— Prometo que amanhã, quando tudo estiver resolvido, eu voltarei. — Ela lhe sorriu, mas não tinha a mesma força de antes, quando mesmo alguém como Erika se declarava incapaz de contrariá-la.

As _senshi_ se voltaram para o teatro e estudaram sua aparência externa. Algumas fãs passavam em direção à entrada principal, com certeza para assistirem ao show da tarde. Usagi lembrou-se de quando estivera ali mesmo de pé, pronta para seguir Nao pela mesma porta que entraria logo mais.

— Nao está bem; ela é mais forte que todas nós! — afirmou para Yuuki.

— Eu sei. — Contudo, parecia haver gratidão nos olhos por trás dos óculos escuros que Yuuki usava para disfarçar sua identidade. Com se lhe dissessem "eu realmente precisava ouvir isso".

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, elas foram direcionadas à porta lateral do teatro, que se abriu por dentro deixando parte do corpo de Erika visível.

— Venham — ela sussurrou, conferindo por cima dos ombros de todos. Teria medo de algum fã fotografar aquela invasão de "primos" ou só do _Dark Kingdom_?

Uma a uma, as _senshi_ a seguiram para o interior do prédio. Usagi seria a última de suas amigas quando sentiu o corpo de Mamoru entrar parcialmente em seu caminho.

— Que foi? — perguntou irritada porque Erika deixara claro com sua expressão que precisavam se apressar.

Mamoru segurou ombro e a afastou da entrada, indicando que Erika fechasse a porta.

— Mas... — ainda ouviu Rei começar a dizer.

Na verdade, Usagi já devia ter previsto que Mamoru não lhe permitiria se envolver.

Era para Sailor Moon estar ali em seu lugar. Contudo, quando experimentara o enorme casaco e se olhara no espelho na noite anterior, não importava a tiara lunar sobre sua testa, aquela refletida era Usagi e ninguém mais. Perguntava-se até se Mamoru não identificara já cada uma de suas amigas, pois até ela, em pensamentos, misturava seus nomes reais aos codinomes.

Pôde apenas enviar um sinal rápido às amigas antes de a porta fechar entre ela e as demais _senshi_. Mamoru continuava em seu caminho, mesmo agora que ela nem podia mais entrar, mesmo que quisesse.

— Calma, tá. Já tô quietinha aqui! — Ela ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo.

— E o que fazemos? Esperamos onde? — Yuuki indagou.

Usagi não tinha tempo de esperar com ninguém. Não podia só ficar ali fora por um pequeno erro de cálculo seu. E se não tivesse deixado Yuuki vir? Erika também iria reconhecê-la... Mais chances ainda desta que daquela fazê-lo, tomando em consideração o estado em que Yuuki se encontrava.

Sentiu o olhar de Mamoru sobre si e engoliu seco. Ele certamente saberia, ainda que Erika acabasse por ignorar. Se ainda não desconfiava, era por sorte de estarem em uma situação extrema atrás da outra.

— Podemos ir pra um café logo mais à frente — sugeriu Yuuki. — É de um casal super bacana que faz uns muffins deliciosos. E não posso realmente ficar parada direto aqui até tarde, mesmo com estas roupas é bem fácil me reconhecerem.

"Estas roupas" era uma expressão que enganava, pois Usagi não via nada de diferente no estilo dela. Tênis preto, um bermudão jeans, uma camiseta branca com a estampa preta e branca de um personagem da Disney, um lenço fino enrolado no pescoço, óculos de sol e chapéu preto. Não importava como olhasse, aquela só podia ser uma _genie_. Em se tratando de uma _First_ , não haveria dificuldade para algum fã logo juntar as pistas.

E muffin era uma palavra interessante. Como estava com as amigas, não houvera escapatória se não pagar pelo próprio almoço e nem comer sobremesa. Agora estava faminta. Poderia segui-los, comer, dizer que Sailor Moon a chamou e sumir quando já alimentada. Era melhor que ficar mofando numa sala vazia de ensaio com Rei lhe atentando. Seria mais complicado invadir o teatro, mas não dava tanto assim pela segurança. Alguma janela estaria aberta.

— Vão em frente, por favor — Mamoru disse antes que Usagi pudesse aceitar o convite. — Preciso investigar algo por minha conta.

— Oh. — Yuuki deixou os lábios meio partidos com a decepção. — Por que não foi com elas? — ela perguntou com a cabeça levemente torta.

— Não creio que confiariam em mim.

— Mas ainda o verei à noite, né? Erika havia combinado de jantar conosco para conversarmos — Yuuki o anunciava com a decepção de quem se via forçada a revelar sobre alguma festa surpresa ante o risco de ficar sem aniversariante. Ao mesmo tempo, havia uma sombra em seu olhar que não fazia jus ao tom de quem preparava uma festa.

De fato, não parecia ser da personalidade de Erika pensar em eventos animados, muito menos para conversar com dois quase estranhos que não estavam em idade para beber. Usagi concluiu que a intenção real devia ser distrair Yuuki um pouco.

— Sim, tentarei voltar a tempo — Mamoru respondeu em tom resignado, provavelmente, chegando à mesma hipótese sobre os propósitos de Erika. — Agradeço por toda a ajuda de vocês duas. — Então, com um gesto de despedida, ele se virou para ir embora.

Rapidamente, os enormes olhos de Yuuki focaram Usagi, as bolas negras tomando mais do branco que o normal.

Vendo Mamoru já se afastar, ela precisou decidir rápido. E parte do poder de Yuuki para convencer pessoas parecia haver retornado à mulher. Usagi sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar daquela quase hipnose e juntou as mãos, curvando o corvo apologética.

— Sinto muito, Yuuki-san! Também preciso ir com ele!

Para sua surpresa, não havia qualquer desapontamento desta vez. Em vez disso, Yuuki sorriu.

— Eu compreendo.

Um sorriso com efeito familiar. Era idêntico ao de Mamoru na tarde do dia anterior, logo antes de revelar sua opinião sobre os sentimentos daquela mulher por Nao.

Sem tempo para entender o que poderia significar naquele contexto, Usagi despediu-se e correu. Demorando-se mais um pouco, perderia Mamoru de vista. Percebeu-o contornar o prédio do teatro, andando na direção do Harotsuka Hotel. Logo ao fazer a mesma curva, Usagi precisou frear. Tratava-se apenas de um pequeno beco que dava para algum muro do teatro. À sua frente, estava de pé Mamoru já transformado.

— Que faz aqui? Volte, Usagi — ele disse ríspido. Podia sentir seu olhar intenso não obstante a máscara translúcida de Tuxedo Kamen.

Dando-lhe as costas, ele voltou a cabeça para cima, estudando as janelas visíveis dali. Preparou um impulso, mas não se mexeu. Olhou-a de novo, as sobrancelhas contraídas.

— Por um acaso, você é algum cachorrinho perdido na chuva? — ele perguntou. — Pare de me seguir.

— Eu podia ser útil, afinal, posso contactar qualquer uma das _senshi_.

— Não.

Sem se abalar com a resposta, Usagi insistiu:

— Seria uma grande vantagem se todos trabalhássemos juntos, né?

— Não me importa estar em desvantagem; não vou te pôr em perigo. — Mamoru caminhou em sua direção e segurou-lhe os ombros gentilmente, como se quisesse acariciá-los. Curvando as costas até seus rostos ficarem próximos, ele disse em um quase sussurro: — Por favor, Usagi. Fique aqui em segurança. Por favor...

Percebeu quando Mamoru diminuiu o ângulo de sua curvatura e aumentou o calor que a pele de sua face trocava com a de Usagi. Não viu mais nada, seu coração disparado, suas mãos suando, ela fechou os olhos e aguardou a distância virar nula.

O toque sobre seus lábios não era tão quente quanto o ar que saía de Mamoru, mais parecia elétrico pela forma como fizera todo o corpo de Usagi se arrepiar. Ainda assim, não demorou mais que um, talvez dois segundos. Ele se afastou. Antes que houvesse coragem para ela abrir os olhos e encará-lo, porém, Mamoru a abraçou.

Se aquele beijo mais parecia uma roçada acidental de tão curto e suave, a força com que ele segurava seu corpo agora a fez lembrar-se de dias antes.

Não era à toa, concluiu logo, abrindo os olhos apenas para notar que seus olhos estavam cobertos pelo blazer de Tuxedo Kamen. Ele também estava pensando exatamente naquele evento.

— Volte pra Yuuki-san, por favor... — ele disse com o rosto entre seus cabelos antes de diminuir a força, deixando-a ir aos poucos. — Não venha, Usagi.

Notou Mamoru preparar-se para um último beijo, mas precisava recuperar o controle que ambos haviam perdido em algum momento da conversa.

— Não — ela disse com o tom mais seguro que pôde. Parcialmente, arrependia-se de haver perdido mais um toque daqueles lábios sobre os seus; inconscientemente, já havia se preparado para reprisar aquela maravilhosa sensação.

— Não quer mais que te beije — ele afirmou em vez de perguntar.

— Não é isso — Usagi precisou dizer rápido. — Quero dizer que não vou voltar pra Yuuki-san. Que eu vou contigo, sim.

De repente, sentiu um vento frio entre eles, só agora notava que, em algum momento, Mamoru havia dado um ou dois passos para longe.

— Usagi... — ele começou a dizer.

— Vou ter que ir, Mamoru — ela disse em seu lugar.

— Entenda, Usagi, o quanto você é importante pra mim. É só o que peço. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça, novamente dando um passo para trás. — Não quero que me corresponda os sentimentos. Sei bem que Sailor Moon nem te permitiria isso. Só quero que não se arrisque. Nós cuidaremos de tudo, eu prometo. Sailor Moon, eu e as outras _senshi_ , todos trabalharemos pela Nao-san. Prometo que a trarei de volta.

Aquela devia ser a primeira declaração que ouvia. Pelo menos, não conseguia lembrar-se de já ter ouvido alguém seriamente dizendo o quanto ela importava para ele.

Um sabor acre se apoderava de sua boca quando Usagi ofereceu um sorriso em retorno. Queria tanto poder agradecer, dizer que nada poderia deixá-la mais feliz...

— Acho que é só _você_ — ela voltou a falar —, quem nunca vai permitir isso. — Apertou um olho contra o outro antes de encará-lo, sua vista tremulando a imagem de um Tuxedo Kamen deveras confuso, paralisado à espera de que prosseguisse. Mas ela hesitou. Ainda queria um pouco mais daquela pausa no tempo. — Podemos nos beijar só mais uma vez antes disso?

Assistiu sua expressão perplexa e decidiu por não esperar uma permissão. Percorreu todos os passos que Mamoru havia retrocedido e o beijou. Embora houvessem se tocado — e se tocado de novo — minutos antes, havia um quê de nostalgia naquele encontro.

Percebendo a hesitação a subjugá-la mais uma vez, Usagi se afastou.

— Sinto muito, Mamoru... — ela disse fechando o punho direito. — Mas realmente tenho que entrar lá.

E transformou-se em Sailor Moon.

* * *

Estava bravo? Estava apenas concentrado? Havia ignorado? Já havia previsto? Usagi seguia Tuxedo Kamen incapaz de decidir o que ele estaria pensando agora que lhe fora revelada sua identidade como Sailor Moon.

— Como as _senshi_ já estão esperando o inimigo na localização mais provável, podemos percorrer o restante do prédio atrás de onde ele teria posto a Nao-san — Tuxedo Kamen lhe disse logo que a ajudara passar por uma enorme janela aberta de frente para o rio Rouku e entrar em uma sala de ensaios vazia.

O que ele dissera antes mesmo, tão logo terminara sua transformação? Usagi estava tão nervosa que não havia registrado as palavras exatas e tudo havia se misturado nas suas lembranças até aquela primeira frase ao adentrarem o teatro.

— Ainda bem que já passou o verão — foi tudo o que ela lhe respondera, o rosto queimando envergonhado.

Agora corriam com cautela para não serem vistos por nenhum segurança. Tuxedo Kamen... tinha que se esforçar para pensar nele com esse nome. Tuxedo Kamen havia memorizado o local de câmera de que Yuuki lhes falara, mas ainda havia muitas outras. Para um lugar de janelas escancaradas pelas quais um homem adulto podia entrar sem problemas, eles se preocupavam bastante com segurança.

Entretanto, não havia ainda pistas sobre Nao. Usagi não era nada boa com localização, mas podia sentir pela postura cada vez mais baixa de Mamoru que o plano não ia tão bem como esperado.

— Ela não está aqui — anunciou ele após abrirem mais uma sala. — Digo, não está neste prédio.

— E se estiver escondida debaixo do palco ou coisa assim? Lembra de como havia até elevadores para baixo na peça que vimos?

Sentiu Tuxedo Kamen hesitar.

Estaria pensando nos dias em que não precisava lidar com o fato de Usagi ser Sailor Moon? Talvez naquela visita a Harotsuka ele nem mesmo estivesse interessado nela daquela forma. Provavelmente não estava, ou não faria questão que ela pagasse por seu jantar. Usagi deu-se um tapa mental por pensar em algo tão mesquinho.

— Elas não perceberiam? — ele enfim perguntou, sua postura estoica recuperada.

Parecia-lhe fácil separar Sailor Moon de Usagi e, em segundos, voltava a olhá-la como sempre. Sim, era isso o que devia estar fazendo. Deixando os assuntos pessoais para depois e tratando-a como sempre fizera com Sailor Moon. Era um contraste com o cuidado quase histérico que viera lhe dispensando como Usagi Tsukino.

Encontrando bastante mais dificuldade para agir profissionalmente, Usagi teve que sacudir a cabeça até esfriá-la um pouco. O gesto foi mal interpretado.

— Acha que não mesmo? — Tuxedo Kamen soava surpreso.

O que ela achava mesmo? _Ah_ , lembrou a pergunta. Não era isso. Mas pensando bem...

— Elas andaram exaustas e doentes, né? Além do mais, quanto tempo teriam ali nos bastidores?

— São umas oitenta por peça. Algumas devem ter mais ali que no palco. — Ele riu de leve.

— Tive uma ideia! A Erika-san devia apresentar um pouco de ação aos primos, não acha?

— Ela vai te matar... — Apesar das palavras, aquele tom misturado a sarcasmo fazia Usagi sentir saudades do velho Mamoru.

— Duvido, se for pela Nao-san.

— Quando te disse da Yuuki-san, não era para fazer todas as _genies_ apaixonadas umas pelas outras. — Mas ele gargalhava.

* * *

Haviam retomado suas identidades para falar com Erika — de quem Usagi só percebera tarde demais não ter o número — quando seu comunicador tocou.

— Não acredito que ainda não se transformou! — a bronca de Mars chegou a seu cérebro antes de Usagi poder interpretar de quem seria o rosto sobre a tela.

— É uma longa his—

— Foi uma maldita armadilha! Venha logo até a sala, Sailor Moon! — E a ligação foi cortada após um estrondo.

Usagi sentiu sua barriga se contrair, talvez ela até houvesse encolhido o corpo para se proteger do ataque que acabara de testemunhar. Voltou a si com a mão de Mamoru tocando suas costas; fazia lentos movimentos circulares que a acalmou num primeiro instante apenas para deixá-la alerta novamente, por outro motivo.

— Já estou bem — disse-lhe com a voz rouca, dando um passo para longe do toque.

— Vamos ajudar suas amigas, então.

* * *

Ao encontrarem a sala onde dali a duas horas aconteceria o ensaio com o coreógrafo, nada parecia estranho do lado de fora. Foi quando a porta foi aberta que Usagi, já de volta à sua roupa como Sailor Moon, engoliu seco.

O barulho atraiu a atenção de algumas figuras com formas humanas, cujos pescoços entortaram em sua direção com ângulos nada humanamente possíveis. Três delas eram altas e usavam cabelo curto tal como Yuuki e Erika, razão pela qual Usagi já o havia presumido quando Tudexo Kamen disse a seu lado com a voz abafada:

— São _genies_... — Seu tom deixava implícito uma consulta sobre o que deviam fazer.

— Precisamos derrotar esse monstro.

Ela apontou para uma mulher que usava um tutu e coque na cabeça, como se pronta para dançar balé, à exceção de sua pese ser azul e suas unhas, garras. Também do fato que ela flutuava segurando Sailor Venus pela gola de seu uniforme.

— Tiara Lunar!

Seu ataque forçou o monstro a soltar sua amiga, que caiu desmaiada sobre o chão. Contudo, Usagi não pôde ajudar mais, pois as _genies_ saltaram sobre ela. Tentavam arranhar seu rosto e acabaram fazendo com que escorregasse, suas costas batendo dolorosamente contra o piso.

A rosa que Tuxedo Kamen atirou logrou afastar apenas duas delas. Outras quatro as substituíram tão logo surgiu o espaço.

— Sailor Moon!

Jupiter correu, alcançando-a ao mesmo tempo que Tuxedo Kamen. Os dois começaram a puxar as _genies_ para longe, tentando tombá-las para evitar um combate corporal.

Ao sentir seu corpo livre, ela se reergueu, mas a mulher de tutu já a havia alcançado. Um sorriso venenoso formou sobre os lábios negros antes de um golpe de energia ser jogado na direção de Usagi.

Por sorte, conseguira escapar com apenas um arranhão leve sobre o braço. Ainda saltando no ar, aproveitou o impulso para chutar a mulher diretamente. Quando esta preparou-se para a defesa, o ataque de Sailor Mars combinado com o de Sailor Venus a atingiu de lado.

— Cura Lunar! — Usagi gritou assim que a mulher caiu. Os raios a levantaram com braços e pernas abertos contra uma luz forte. A mulher havia desaparecido.

— Sailor Moon! — Mercury aproximou-se, pronta para enfrentar mais _genies_ que se haviam recuperado.

As _genies_ , todavia, pararam como se congeladas e depois desmaiaram sobre o chão da sala.

— Conseguimos — disse Jupiter com um suspiro de alívio.

— Não graças a essa cabeça de vento. — Rei bufava, marchando em direção a Usagi. — O que te fez demorar tanto?

— Sinto muito... — Não sabia o que mais dizer. Certamente, ouvir uma declaração de amor e revelar sua identidade secreta para quem todas consideravam um rival não melhoraria o conceito Mars fazia dela.

Como se lendo parcialmente seus pensamentos, Mars agora voltou-se para Tuxedo Kamen.

— O que faz aqui?

— Desta vez, trabalhamos pelo mesmo objetivo, ajudar Nao Sakamoto.

— Não quer dizer que queremos ajuda. — Mars cruzou os braços. — Na verdade, estou cheia dessas suas ajudas inconsequentes. — Ela apontou para Usagi. — Olha aonde a última nos levou!

— Não temos tanta certeza se—

Mars interrompeu Mercury:

— Como que fui dar ouvidos assim àquela mulher estranha!

— Que mulher estranha? — Tuxedo Kamen perguntou.

Diferente da tentativa conciliatória de Mercury, sua voz grave e firme foi capaz de atrair a atenção de Mars, talvez por susto.

— Nossa preciosa informante levou-nos direto pra esta armadilha aqui. Aquela Yuuki sei lá o quê.

— Nunca! — Usagi exclamou como se a acusada fosse ela própria.

— Pensei que ela fosse uma das mais famosas destes musicais — também disse Tuxedo Kamen. Era um alívio ouvi-lo também duvidar daquela hipótese.

— Talvez a Yuuki verdadeira sim, mas olhe quantas _genies_ estavam aqui quase nos sufocando.

Todos estudaram as várias mulheres inconscientes. Usagi tentou contar, ao menos identificar alguma, mas falhou.

— Nenhuma delas é a Yuuki-san! — disse no lugar o único fato que era certeza.

— Pense, Sailor Moon... — Sailor Venus havia se aproximado e posto a mão em seu ombro para tranquilizá-la. Suas palavras, entretanto, tornavam nítido seu alinhamento com Mars. — A Yuuki que vimos hoje é a mesma que você assistia na televisão ou algo assim? Você disse que a conheceu antes do sumiço de Nao Sakamoto, não é? Não mudou nada mesmo desde então? Sei como é duro duvidar de alguém, só tente fazer um esforço. Não estará duvidando dela, mas de quem tenha lhe tomado o corpo.

Silêncio. Usagi queria dizer com toda a convicção que estavam erradas. Mas aquela pergunta não tinha uma resposta favorável.

— Ela andou estranha, mas... — sua voz foi sobreposta pela vontade de chorar. Não triste, não com raiva, mas frustrada.

Aquela Yuuki que a convidara para um café pertencente a um casal amigo seu, seus enormes olhos negros maiores a cada vez que pedia algo. Mas que compreenderam sua necessidade de ir com Mamoru, exibindo um sorriso no lugar. Não podia ser outra. Aquele sorriso de quem compreendia seus sentimentos por Mamoru, como um cúmplice do _Dark Kingdom_ poderia oferecer tal expressão?

Sem poder traduzir aquela certeza em um argumento plausível, Usagi baixou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

— A Yuuki-san não é nenhuma espiã — afirmou com a voz chorosa.

Mas nenhuma das _senshi_ ergueu a voz em seu favor.

— Vamos — disse Rei para todas, suas costas voltadas para Tuxedo Kamen. — Precisamos fazer outro plano que não envolva pessoas suspeitas. — E seguiu pela porta da sala, acompanhada das demais _senshi_.

Usagi, porém, permaneceu inerte.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabei demorando, mas aqui está o capítulo. Sofri pra revisar desta vez, pois ando morrendo de dor de cabeça... Se revisar normalmente já é doloroso... rsrs.
> 
> Queria pedir desculpas pela breguice dos nomes parecidos da Nao e da Yuuki. Relendo agora, isso não pareceu nada legal, mas não tive forças para mudar isso. Não consegui. Precisava manter. Por favor, perdoem este coração brega.
> 
> Ah e sim, no Takarazuka também existe uma noite por peça em que os papéis ficam para as mais novas. Os ingressos até são mais baratos, mas imagino que sejam bem mais concorridos, já que é uma chance única de ver o futuro. Sem contar com o potencial para erros ser hilários, he he.
> 
> E agora... chegamos enfim ao último capítulo. Como eu não queria ir para o nono, ele vai ser gigantinho. Continuem comigo que já está acabando! Vou sentir falta do meu Harotsuka, ele é tão melhor que o Takarazuka xD
> 
> E até a próxima!


	10. Onde ela está?

Não era verdade. Entendia por que Rei insistia em não confiar em Yuuki, mas Usagi tinha certeza de que não era verdade, de que Yuuki não os havia traído, não havia sido manipulada. Por que recuarem?

Era domingo, já não deveriam ter ficado tão distante de casa quando no dia seguinte teriam aula. Ainda nem pensou no que falaria a seus pais como desculpa para a falta. Recuar agora era perder um tempo que não possuíam. Segunda-feira, no último trem-bala, todas teriam que voltar para casa e desistir de Nao. Obviamente, aquela _não_ era uma opção.

Precisava falar com Yuuki. Não sobre aquelas desconfianças absurdas, mas sobre algum plano. Sim. Era o melhor próximo passo, na medida em que o ataque surpresa havia se voltado contra elas.

— Usagi...

A voz de Mamoru não a despertou de volta à sala de ensaio, agora cheia de _genies_ adormecidas. Ela sentia-se ainda mais em algum sonho, era tão irreal... até lembrar-se de que Tuxedo Kamen — Mamoru — não havia seguido suas amigas. Mesmo se o tentasse, não lhe seria permitido.

— A Yuuki-san é a Yuuki-san — ele disse mesmo sem ela ter respondido.

— E alguém aqui duvidou? — Usagi lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso, que abriu mais quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Tuxedo Kamen assentiu-lhe de volta com firmeza.

— Podemos tentar buscar no palco principal, acabamos ainda não indo lá — lembrou ele.

— Eu tava matutando mesmo que isso seria um ótimo esconderijo.

Usagi sentiu nova estranheza quando ouviu Rei antes de ver que suas amigas haviam retornado.

— Pensamos novamente e decidimos dar um voto de confiança em Yuuki Tatsu — disse Sailor Venus.

— Apenas nela, aliás. — Mars acenou com a cabeça indicando Tuxedo Kamen. — Não sei o que faz aqui. Agradecemos a ajuda, mas agora a coisa é entre a gente.

— Sailor Moon e eu havíamos planejado nos disfarçarmos — ele disse sem parecer abalado, soava até como se convidasse as demais _senshi_.

Parecia uma oferta de trégua. Ouvindo isso, porém, foi Usagi quem ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— É melhor eu ir com as meninas — disse para ele, esperando que o agudo de seu tom o despertasse. Não acreditava que Mamoru poderia sugerir algo que ameaçaria todo seu segredo.

Antes que pudesse confirmar se ele compreendera o implícito, Tuxedo Kamen aproximou-se de onde todas as _senshi_ estavam e, em um piscar de olhos, apareceu Mamoru Chiba em seu lugar. Embora já soubesse a verdade, Usagi custou a acreditar que ele pudesse se revelar tão facilmente.

No canto dos olhos, constatou que Mars aparentava a maior surpresa — mas não duvidava que elas própria também não estivesse tão boquiaberta quanto. Jupiter devia ganhar o segundo ou terceiro lugar, dependendo se Usagi poderia se classificar.

— Oh — aquele som pouco afetado de Mercury atraiu para ela a atenção. — Eu já havia pensado na possibilidade — confessou, encolhendo o corpo para se proteger dos olhares. — Quero dizer, se Tuxedo Kamen fosse humano, por que ele não seria um garoto como nós? É só uma resposta que faz muito sentido... — Sua voz perdeu força, não obstante parecer que Ami ainda tinha o que falar.

— E todo mundo aqui o conhece, é? — Venus perguntou com o tom excitado. — É algum ator ou cantor? É que sinto ser a única que nunca o viu na vida. — E riu com a mão atrás da cabeça.

Todos riram em maior ou menor grau. Como mágica, a tensão entre o grupo havia diminuído.

Antes que Usagi pudesse se recompor daquela progressão de história, Mamoru já havia partilhado o plano inteiro, incluindo o fato de já haverem conhecido a trupe em visita anterior.

— Essa Erika, ela foi quem nos trouxe aqui hoje — comentou Mars reticente pelo mesmo motivo que Usagi teria preferido haver lhe contado de forma diferente. — Não seria perigoso?

— Acho também meio difícil deixarem a família inteira da menina fazer um tour no meio da peça, né? — Venus acrescentou com uma risada. — Melhor tirarmos no pauzinho ou coisa assim.

— Eu mesmo irei lá — disse Tuxedo Kamen, como se não houvesse cinco pares de olhos arregalados em sua direção. — Se for outra armadilha, minha identidade não será problema. Na verdade, não possuo mais família viva faz tempo e não tenho por quem temer. — Seu olhar pousou sobre Usagi.

Instantaneamente, ela sentiu a pele queimar. A declaração de antes havia se perdido com todos os eventos e com a urgência em recuperar Nao. Entretanto, era impossível não ouvir ecos daquelas palavras intensas e inéditas após um gesto tão óbvio.

Tão óbvio que mesmo suas amigas a encararam inquisitivas, uma comunicação silenciosa de que Usagi possuía algumas dívidas a sanar com elas sobre todos as reviravoltas.

* * *

O café que pertencia aos conhecidos de Yuuki ficava ao final de uma pequena rua perpendicular ao Caminho das Flores, não mais que a dez minutos do Grande Teatro de Harotsuka. Apesar da hora avançada — eram quase sete horas da noite quando Mamoru retornou de sua visita a Erika nos bastidores da trupe Tsubaki —, o estabelecimento ainda estava aberto quando todos entraram, as _senshi_ à exceção de Usagi vestidas novamente com os sobretudo que lhes disfarçava. Àquela hora, Yuuki e um senhor de idade eram os únicos clientes sentados no interior, ele ao balcão no meio de uma conversa com o casal, presumivelmente os donos, ela sozinha, quase escondida em uma mesa ao fundo.

— Tantas meninas assim? — Yuuki perguntou, sua pele pálida ao ouvir a narração de todos os eventos. Ao final, enquanto Mamoru se encontrava com Erika, as _senshi_ remanesceram na sala, garantindo que todas as vítimas houvessem acordado ou ficassem acompanhadas até que o fizessem. — Serão mesmo _genies_?

— Não perguntamos muito, já pareciam bem atordoadas sem entender onde estavam e por que estavam ali — disse Makoto, ou Jupiter como Yuuki a chamaria.

Aquele plano dos casacos fez Usagi perceber como seus disfarces eram precários para proteger suas identidades. Excluído o uniforme de marinheiro, não havia tiara, penteado ou maquiagem que a fizesse pensar naquelas quatro garotas como as _senshi_. Eram simplesmente suas amigas.

— Não sei se teríamos tantas assim sumidas — Yuuki falou com a voz vaga, os lábios comprimidos quase em um sorriso. Um nada alegre.

— Não seriam da Escola de Música? — sugeriu Rei. Ou Mars. — Vocês têm uma, né?

Usagi se sacudiu em uma tentativa de manter a concentração. Já havia sido difícil convencê-las a fazer aquela atualização com Yuuki... Se revelasse ali o nome de alguém, não queria imaginar a bronca que lhe aplicariam.

— Sim, sim. É logo ali do lado do Teatro. Mas... será que eles estão atingindo até mesmo aquelas pobres meninas? — Yuuki pareceu tremer, como se lhe sobreviesse um calafrio.

— Nossa, até pré- _genies_ são tão bonitas? — Minako falou com admiração.

Yuuki assentiu sem muita atenção, seu olhar perdido.

— Faz mais de dez anos que não tenho mais contato com a Escola, mas não seria difícil. Na verdade, acho que seria até mais fácil infiltrar-se como algum professor convidado lá que conseguir o emprego de coreógrafo de um das trupes.

Ouvindo isso, decidiu-se que o grupo seria dividido para investigar melhor. Uma parte poderia ir até a Escola e procurar por Nao. Outra iria se dirigir ao dormitório, onde moravam as alunas que vinham de longe, uma sugestão de Yuuki.

— Isso quer dizer que há muitos outros prédios relacionados ao Harotsuka por aqui? — indagou Mamoru, quando Yuuki ainda instruía o grupo que visitaria a Escola de Música. Esta se encontrava vazia, sendo um domingo à noite. Ela guiaria o outro até o dormitório, mas tentavam imaginar como as faria entrar.

— Bem, a empresa dona do Harotsuka é dona de quase toda a Região Oeste... — Yuuki respondeu com a voz cansada. — Tem shoppings, estações e até faculdades.

— Vamos ter que revistar tudo isso? — Usagi perguntou em choque. — Não temos tempo!

— Que tal começarmos pelo shopping, então? — sugeriu Minako. — Muito mais animador que uma escola deserta. — Ou nos dividimos. A Sailor Mercury poderia se encarregar das faculdades e—

— Não seria prudente nos dispersarmos por toda Kansai — disse Ami, falando mais baixo a cada palavra.

Minako soltou um som frustrado de quem era forçada a concordar. Foi Yuuki quem pareceu realmente se opor àquela voz da razão:

— Mas e se Nao-san não estiver em lugar nenhum? — perguntou, suas palavras saindo apressadas como se para não haver tempo de ser interrompida.

— Yuuki-san, veremos os prédios mais próximos agora, mas ainda não desistimos de confrontar o coreógrafo.

Usagi considerou chutar a canela dele por debaixo da mesa. Mais uma palavra e até Yuuki saberia que ele era Tuxedo Kamen. Em pensar que aquele segredo parecia tão especial até horas antes...

Talvez fosse o desespero, mas Yuuki não pareceu se importar com a forma como Mamoru havia lhe dito aquilo, apenas que ainda havia esperança. Seus olhos voltados para ele pareciam um pouco menores enquanto gotículas se prendiam entre seus cílios. Ela assentiu como se agradecesse.

Minako interrompeu o assunto.

— Yuuki-san, diga para sua amiga abortar o plano de desviar as _genies_. A aula do coreógrafo precisa prosseguir como planejada. Afinal, eles nos pegaram de surpresa e já tivemos nossa batalha. Agora lambemos as feridas e esperamos a próxima, né?

Todos a olharam de volta confusos, e Minako sorriu satisfeita.

— Enquanto vocês fazer um tour, acho que vou... como é que as fãs dizem mesmo? — ela pensou por um momento e voltou a sorrir, o dedo indicador levantado vitorioso. — Vou fazer um _demachi_ , mas não pra ver _genies_. Vou ficar de pé lá na saída daquele teatro até o coreógrafo sair. Conto com vocês pra me acompanharem logo que estiverem livres. De preferência depois que a refém estiver devolvida para Yuuki-san.

As _senshi_ e Mamoru concordaram imediatamente, enquanto Usagi sorriu com o vermelho que pintou as bochechas pálidas e assustadas de Yuuki. Que bom. A julgar por aquele discurso, Minako havia compreendido por que aquela mulher não podia ser uma marionete do _Dark Kingdom_.

* * *

Após uma rápida divisão entre os seis, Minako seguiu para a frente do teatro, Ami e Rei foram com Yuuki até o dormitório, deixando Makoto, Usagi e Mamoru encarregados de investigar a tradicional Escola de Música de Harotsuka.

Tratava-se do mesmo prédio cujas salas podiam ser vistas deste a ponte sobre o rio Rouku, mas agora encontrava-se completamente fechada e deserta. Os três separaram-se novamente tão logo conseguiram adentrar o prédio, combinando de avisarem a cada suspeita.

Embora não possuíssem um mapa oficial, como quando cruzaram todo o teatro, também não havia muitas salas para checar. Exceto pelos ares sombrios de um colégio abandonado, quase como se Usagi houvesse passado para dentro de um desses dramas de verão sobre histórias de terror, tudo parecia conferir. Nem mesmo poeira havia para relatar aos outros dois. Vendo-se ainda com mais tempo que imaginava, até retornou pelo caminho, conferindo novamente se não lhe escapara algum armário, algum canto escuro, talvez alguma passagem de ar oculta...

Saiu com os ombros pesados, caminhando passo por passo até o portão. Poderia depositar as esperanças no dormitório? Justo onde menos soava crível que algum coreógrafo pudesse se movimentar com facilidade?

Então, avistou duas silhuetas em frente ao portão. Em vez de Makoto, Yuuki conversava com Mamoru — já visivelmente sem o disfarce de Tuxedo Kamen que usava quando os três se dispersaram. Em suas mãos, estava aberto o velho guia que ele comprara no dia em que visitaram o aquário, bem como uma caneta com a qual anotava sobre a folha.

Sabia que Mamoru havia percebido sua chegada, mas nem lhe dirigiu o olhar. Em vez disso, fechou o livro e assentiu com a cabeça para Yuuki. Antes que Usagi pudesse correr para alcançá-lo, algo que tentou tão logo pressentiu seu próximo movimento, Mamoru já havia saído correndo pela rua deserta de domingo à noite.

— Aonde ele vai? — Usagi perguntou desnorteada.

Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de fazê-lo, ou apenas segui-lo para interrogar o próprio. Yuuki pulou de susto com a pergunta repentina e já dizia antes de virar-se na direção dela:

— Usag... — Seus olhos se esbugalharam tão logo fizeram contato visual. — Sailor Moon! — Yuuki consertou sua postura apenas por um instante, pois, no seguinte, balançava os membros sem definir o que fazer com o próprio corpo.

Droga, Usagi pensou tentando não morder o lábio. Esquecera-se de cancelar sua transformação também. Por sorte, Yuuki não os acompanhara até a escola para fazer a conta de quem entrara e de quem estava saindo.

— Err — acabou balbuciando, com a garganta seca. — É a primeira vez que nos encontramos, né? — Forçou um sorriso, apesar do suor entre sua luva e sua mão.

— Sou Yuuki Tatsu! — Ela curvou o corpo solenemente.

O gesto preciso lembrou-lhe de como Nao também conseguia fazer o ângulo certo para cada ocasião, provavelmente graças à educação espartana do Harotsuka.

— Não a encontrei... — Usagi disse com a voz fraca.

A tensão de Yuuki adquiriu outro tom, mas ela ainda conseguiu sorrir para Usagi.

— Agradeço muito toda a ajuda. O Chiba-kun já havia me dito que Nao-san não parecia estar aqui, e eu—

Uma música começou a tocar de repente e a interrompeu. Yuuki apressou-se até o bolso e tirou o celular, este parecendo escorregar de suas mãos tão rápido o movimento.

— Como? — Ela fez uma pausa e assentiu embora a outra pessoa não a pudesse ver. — Está bem. — Então, guardou novamente o aparelho, tornando-se para Usagi. — Minha amiga Erika Kiina havia pedido que uma das meninas mais novas a avisasse logo que terminasse o ensaio com o coreógrafo.

Usagi já estava correndo, bem longe de Yuuki, quando se recordou de ainda não saber aonde Mamoru havia se dirigido com tanta pressa.

* * *

Sailor Venus ainda esperava no ponto em que marcara de encontrá-las, camuflada atrás das árvores de cerejeira que enfeitavam todo o Caminho das Flores, enquanto observava atenta todas as saídas do Teatro. Por sorte, apesar de ser um grande terreno, o prédio se localizava junto ao rio que cortava a cidade, de forma que todas suas saídas precisavam ser para o mesmo lado.

— Yuuki-san disse que as _genies_ já estavam liberadas do ensaio. O coreógrafo deve sair a qualquer momento — Usagi disse a Venus, sua bochecha queimando por se encontrar a sós com aquela que lhe fora um ídolo até bem pouco tempo antes.

— Sim, eu imaginei pelo horário.

— Será que devo ir mais pra lá? — Usagi apontou na direção da porta por onde Nao havia entrado em sua primeira visita a Harotsuka, bem como as _senshi_ naquela tarde.

— Não tem a sensação de que tem algo errado?

Usagi franziu a testa e observou o prédio do teatro. Pequenos grupos de fãs acenavam para algumas _genies_ bem jovens que saíam de lá, algumas aceitavam ter sua fotografia tirada, fazendo tímidas poses. Continuou a estudar a arquitetura de ares europeus. Um vento frio passou por entre elas, derrubando mais folhas ao chão.

A que Venus se referiria?

— Outra armadilha? — indagou confusa.

— O prédio da escola tem alguma ligação com o do teatro?

Usagi balançou a cabeça. Recordava-se do grande muro que cercava o terreno, o que a deixara até curiosa sobre sua serventia em se tratando de partes do mesmo lugar. Ao final, havia concluído que manter segredo o Grande Teatro, com suas inúmeras salas de ensaio quase idênticas às da escola poderia ser algum incentivo às meninas que queriam se formar da Escola de Música e se tornar uma _genie_ de verdade.

O comunicador de Venus chamou enquanto Usagi tentava ainda entender aquelas palavras.

— _Não tem nadinha por aqui_ — anunciou Mars com a expressão fechada — _mas acabamos atrasando porque algumas meninas que enfrentamos mais cedo nos reconheceram_.

— Então, eram mesmo da Escola... — comentou Usagi.

— _Sailor Moon? Já estão todos aí?_ — Parte do rosto de Mercury apareceu.

— Não, só eu — tão logo o disse, veio-lhe um estalo.

— _Não é muito longe, não o enfrentem ainda —_ disse Mars antes de encerrar a comunicação.

Usagi voltou-se alarmada para Venus.

— Tente falar com a Sailor Jupiter! Não a vi na saída da escola, já era pra ela tá aqui!

Venus concordou hesitante, mas só voltou a falar quando não houve resposta no comunicador.

— Eu já tinha tentado assim que você me disse que estava saindo da escola — confessou, seus olhos retornando ao prédio do Teatro.

— Por isso perguntou se tinha conexão entre os dois? Acha que a Mako-chan foi direto lá pra dentro?

Apesar do aspecto mais esportivo que intelectual de Makoto, ações precipitadas eram características de Usagi.

— Na verdade... — Venus pressionou os lábios por um momento. — Estava pensando no oposto. Alguma chance da amiga de Yuuki-san poder nos dar mais uma pequena atualização sobre o coreógrafo?

* * *

Enquanto corriam de volta até a Escola de Música, Usagi usou seu celular para entrar em contato com Yuuki e descobrir o paradeiro do coreógrafo, mas a ligação estava ocupada. Pronta a tentar uma segunda vez, surpreendeu-se com a própria lhe fazendo uma chamada, indagando se ela teria como contactar Sailor Moon. Erika acabara de avisá-la que havia perdido o coreógrafo de vista quando ele entrou em uma das salas para instrutores.

— Então, deve ser como desconfiávamos — foi tudo o que Venus disse ao ouvir a notícia.

Usagi a guiou até onde havia visto Makoto pela última vez e, de fato, ela não se encontrava em nenhuma das salas de que se incumbira. Tentaram percorrer novamente o caminho, prestando maior atenção a qualquer pista que pudesse indicar alguma luta. Não a levariam tão facilmente. Se mesmo Nao pudera deixar sinais de confronto, Makoto destruiria toda a escola antes, certo?

— Sailor Moon! — Venus sussurrou com urgência, apontando para uma das janelas que mostravam o corredor.

Usagi sentiu um calafrio. Também havia percebido algo se mexer lá fora, mas não havia nada distinguível nem após correr até o local.

— Olhe! — ela chamou Venus, agachando-se em um canto do mesmo corredor. Mostrou em sua mão o lindo brinco de rosa que Makoto sempre usava.

— Mas... — Venus estudou novamente o cenário.

Não precisava completar como era estranho que nem paredes, nem vidros, nem mesmo o chão houvesse sofrido qualquer arranhão.

— Sailor Moon!

A voz de Sailor Mars a fez pular de sobressalto, mas nem ela nem Mercury traziam qualquer novidade.

— E o rio? — Mercury perguntou depois de abrir seu computador. — A altura da água deve estar bem baixa, não seria difícil andar por ali desde o Grande Teatro.

— Droga, por que não pensei nisso antes? — disse Venus, disparando para o andar superior.

Diferente da calma sombria que predominava na escola, todas tiveram a certeza de que haviam chegado aonde queriam quando de uma janela das salas mais altas puderam ver luzes abaixo.

— Jupiter! — Usagi exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos. Mais à frente, viam um ponto minúsculo, mas era já o bastante para saber que Makoto não virara mais uma vítima daquele caso.

— Vamos, me ajude a abrir isto! — Mars pediu, forçando a janela.

Correram até onde Sailor Jupiter já se ajoelhava no chão exausta enquanto um _youma_ gigante parecia absorver energia de alguma fonte desconhecida. Ele também usava roupas de bailarino, tal como o enfrentado mais cedo naquele dia, e sua aparência era além de familiar.

— É o coreógrafo! — Usagi gritou assim que conseguiu dar nome àquele rosto deformado. — É o cara que vi antes, tenho certeza.

— Cuidado, ele vai atacar de novo! — Jupiter alertou com a voz instável e rouca.

Ao redor, várias _genies_ caídas. Mercury passou a avaliar o estado de cada uma.

— Estão só inconscientes, mas sem ferimentos graves — disse.

— Por que não nos avisou? — Mars perguntou a Jupiter, após lançar um golpe que desnorteou o inimigo.

— O comunicador... ele acabou caindo em algum lugar.

Usagi preparou seu cetro, apontando para a criatura assim que a sentiu debilitada com os sucessivos ataques das _senshi_. Entretanto, um clarão de energia iluminou o _youma_ , cujo tamanho e massa muscular multiplicaram-se.

— A cada pausa, ele parece absorver mais energia e se regenerar — explicou Jupiter, os olhos desfocados de exaustão.

— São as _genies_! — disse Mercury, fechando seu computador. — O Grande Teatro é logo ali, além do mais ainda tem todas estas caídas no chão. Se continuarmos neste lugar, pode ser que ele lhes drene tanta energia que... — Ela pressionou os lábios e pareceu desistir de declarar o óbvio. — Vamos para lá! — E apontou para mais acima do rio.

Usagi lançou a tiara lunar no monstro, que a repeliu sem dificuldades. Venus, contudo, teve mais sorte com seu ataque, atraindo sua atenção e fazendo-o mover para onde desejavam. Aos poucos, haviam conseguido andar vários metros. Embora o _youma_ ainda conseguisse recuperar-se, não acontecia na mesma proporção que nas vezes anteriores.

— Vem, _sensei_ , vem! — disse Venus, atingindo-o com mais um ataque e ganhando mais alguns metros de distância das _genies_.

Jupiter e Mars uniram seus ataques e o _youma_ foi lançado contra a água. Todas prenderam a respiração. Por sorte, o nível do rio era tão baixo naquela estação que não permitiu que ele voltasse flutuando até o ponto inicial.

— Cura lunar! — Usagi apressou-se com o cetro, ainda sem certeza de que seria o melhor momento.

Seu coração acelerou quando a familiar luz envolveu o monstro e ela prendeu a respiração, suas palmas transpirando. Precisava acabar logo com aquilo, precisava recuperar Nao. E Mamoru. Os dois ainda não haviam podido conversar sobre sua revelação de mais cedo; ela nem sequer sabia para onde ele fora após aquela conversa com Yuuki. Perguntaria a ela tão logo lhe devolvesse Nao. Garantir o amor das duas devia lhe dar algum crédito com os deuses, não é? Seriam suficientes para Mamoru compreender?

— Vai... — disse baixo, vendo a silhueta do monstro diminuir, aumentar, diminuir...

Um raio de luz voou até ele e um grito sucedeu aquela visão.

Todas olharam para a origem daquele som e encontraram uma mulher. Ela flutuou a centímetros do chão, sua energia sugada até o _youma_ , que ameaçava se libertar do golpe.

— Erika-san! — Usagi foi a primeira a identificá-la.

Jupiter atingiu o monstro, cortando o fluxo da energia, mas ela própria ajoelhando-se exausta. Em sequência, já liberada do ataque, Erika também caiu sobre a grama da margem do rio, o corpo mole como se fosse pedaço de pano.

— Não deve ter sido o bastante, Sailor Moon! — Mercury gritou. — Tente novamente antes que ele possa sugar mais.

Enfim, o cetro conseguiu terminar a tarefa, e um homem estrangeiro, o mesmo que Usagi vira naquele ensaio, apareceu no lugar da criatura. Dele, não mais emanava aquela aura negativa de antes.

Não era mais que um inocente envolvido naquela história sabia-se lá como, mas um alarme disparava em sua mente sobre a razão para Erika haver chegado até ali.

— A Yuuki-san... — Erika dizia fraca, já segura nos braços de Mercury. — Eu a vim procurar... ela entrou na escola, mas... não atende...

* * *

Erika encontrava-se exausta depois de ter a energia sugada daquele modo, sem contar o fato de ter percorrido toda a escola e o teatro procurando Yuuki antes de encontrá-los à margem do rio. Não obstante isso, ela ainda conseguiu manter-se desperta o bastante para dizer sua última suspeita, um antigo dormitório.

— Então, Tuxedo Kamen está aqui? — Mars indagou, seus olhos para cima da construção de apenas dois andares. — Aquela Yuuki-san podia ter nos contado também que existia este lugar, já teríamos vindo e resolvido. — Mars voltou-se impaciente para onde estavam Venus e Usagi. — Não vão nem se dar ao trabalho de fazer hm?

Jupiter havia sido poupada, mas estava alerta, sentada em uma praça em frente ao dormitório, enquanto Mercury se encarregara de garantir a segurança das _genies_ — ou estudantes para _genie_ , como imaginavam ser o caso — e de Erika.

Enquanto Mars estava falando antes, as duas haviam trocado olhares. Venus também parecia haver se recordado do mesmo que Usagi.

— Enquanto a gente procurava a Mako-chan, parecia haver mais alguém lá — explicou Usagi.

— E como o inimigo estava com Jupiter, estávamos nos perguntando se não seria a Yuuki-san — completou Venus.

— Então, ela não tá aqui?

— Deve estar, a Erika-san disse que a procurou depois de nós, né? — Venus também estudou a entrada do prédio. — Vamos entrar logo.

— Mas não é estranho o Tuxedo Kamen ainda estar aqui? — Mars perguntou ao conseguirem adentrar o dormitório, que após a desativação havia se convertido em uma espécie de memorial ou museu relacionado ao Harotsuka.

Elas andaram pelos corredores bem mais estreitos que os da escola, com inúmeros quadros cobrindo as paredes apenas para intensificar a impressão de estarem em alguma casa pequena demais.

— Será que a Yuuki-san conhece aqui? — perguntou Venus, parando para ver um dos quadros maiores, uma turma de meninas usando uniforme escolar estava reunida na frente do antigo dormitório. — Imagino que seja um lugar cheio de lembranças pra essas _genies_.

— Quando a Yuuki-san nos levou ao dormitório atual, ela mencionou que havia ficado na casa dos pais em Osaka por falta de vaga, então, é capaz que não. — Mars fez sinal que voltassem a andar, subindo agora as escadas para mais um estreito corredor.

— Nao-san também é de Kansai, não deve ter morado aqui — Usagi comentou, mais para lembrar a si mesma de que não a encontraria em nenhuma das fotos.

— Não parece ter ninguém em lugar nenhum — Mars reclamou depois de abrirem a segunda das oito portas do corredor, cada uma revelando alguma exposição relacionada à vida das _genies_ , como uniformes e fantasias.

— Tuxedo Kamen pode só ter dado uma passada e ido procurar em outro lugar.

A sugestão de Venus não foi apreciada, flutuando no ar quando as três pararam como estátuas.

— O q-que foi i-i-isso? — Usagi perguntou, a voz trêmula.

Venus sinalizou que caminhassem até onde parecia haver movimento de alguém, uma sombra balançando por baixo de uma das portas mais distantes.

Um grito as paralisou mais uma vez. Era feminino, mas não havia como distinguir se de Yuuki, Nao, ou de alguma desconhecida. Usagi inspirou fundo e abriu a porta, avançando para o interior do quarto.

Seus olhos custaram a interpretar o que encontrou do outro lado. Uma mulher? Um _youma_? Os cabelos voavam no ar enquanto ela mesma flutuava a meio metro do chão, debatendo-se.

— Não! — o som vinha de baixo da mulher-monstro. Alguém a havia agarrado pelas pernas e a puxava para o chão, sacudindo-a. — Volte! Volte!

— Yuuki-san! — Usagi gritou à pessoa no chão, ainda incerta se realmente a reconhecera. Mas sim, aquelas eram as roupas que Yuuki vestia mais cedo, embora seu tom de voz estivesse tão agudo que nem parecia vir de alguma _genie_.

Não houve resposta de Yuuki. O monstro, entretanto, ergueu o olhar, reparando nas recém-chegadas pela primeira vez. Logo, olhou para baixo e sorriu. Um raio de luz saiu do corpo de Yuuki em direção ao monstro, fazendo-a berrar:

— Não! — Yuuki aumentou a pressão sobre as pernas do monstro, e o raio apagou.

O monstro a encarava, como se a estudando.

— Tiara Lunar! — Usagi aproveitou aquela distração, acertando-o de frente e jogando-o contra o armário que estava atrás.

Ainda quando o monstro desmoronou-se sobre ela, Yuuki seguia abraçada àquelas pernas pálidas, quase verdes.

— Chega! Volte! — Yuuki bradava com a voz de choro.

Mars e Venus prepararam o ataque, mas Usagi entrou na frente.

— Esperem — pediu, olhando mais uma vez aquela cena.

O raio de luz saiu de novo desde Yuuki, mas apagou-se tal como da primeira vez, antes de ser absorvido pela criatura.

— Yuuki-san, esta é a... — Usagi tentou perguntar, mas a resposta era tão óbvia que completar a frase seria algo sádico.

Em vez disso, Usagi correu até as duas, segurando o monstro pelos braços, olhando-o dentro dos olhos. Entretanto, Nao, ou quem estivesse ali, aproveitou a proximidade para lhe aplicar um soco carregado de energia, arremessando-a de volta para a entrada do quarto.

— Sailor Moon! — Venus e Mars gritaram.

— Não a machuquem, por favor... — Yuuki clamou, parecendo enfim reconhecer a presença das três _senshi_.

— Precisamos enfraquecê-la, depois nós a salvaremos — Venus tentou explicar.

— Não! — gritou Yuuki, balançando a cabeça, segurando com mais força as pernas de Nao. — Eu estava conversando com ela e estava conseguindo. Juro! Se eu conversar mais um pouco...

— Tente a Cura Lunar, Sailor Moon — Venus pediu.

Usagi atendeu. Embora não tivesse certeza a partir de que ponto alguém podia ser curado com seu golpe, a forma como os olhos de Nao brilhavam aquela energia negativa não lhe deixava dúvidas de que seria inútil.

E foi. A luz do cetro nem chegou a envolvê-la, anulada assim que se aproximou do monstro.

— Nao-san! — Yuuki tentou de novo. — Acorde...

— Mas que demora é esta pra sugar uma só _genie_?

A janela do quarto explodiu, abrindo-se para a entrada de mais um adversário.

— Zoicite... — Venus disse entredentes.

Zoicite jogou algo grande contra uma das paredes laterais, fazendo um baque, e olhou surpreso para as _senshi_.

— Ora, estamos em excursão? — Sorriu. — Termine logo com essa _genie_ , a energia dela parece bem alta, vai ser útil contra essas três.

Mas os sons pareciam ficar distantes a cada porcentagem a mais de constatação que Usagi adquiria.

— Tuxedo Kamen — exclamou com um soluço quando identificou o que Zoicite havia carregado consigo.

Ela tentou correr até Tuxedo Kamen, mas Nao entrou na sua frente, lançando-lhe novo ataque. Sua defesa tão baixa àquela altura não absorveu o bastante do golpe e ela caiu de novo sobre o chão, o corpo coberto por marcas de queimadura.

— Nao-san! — Yuuki recuperou seu aperto nas pernas da criatura em que Nao se transformara. — Acorde... Não pode atacá-las. Precisa derrotá-lo! — E forçou que Nao encarasse Zoicite.

Ele gargalhou, soando sinceramente divertido com a ideia.

Aproveitando a distração de todos, Usagi atreveu um olhar para conferir o estado de Tuxedo Kamen. Ainda inerte, ele parecia ferido, com manchas de sangue espalhadas pelo tecido branco de sua roupa. Que não fosse dele, ela pensou inicialmente, mas aquela imagem não lhe permitia se enganar a esse ponto. Que não fosse grave, corrigiu a prece.

— Nao-san! — Yuuki berrou implorando quando o _youma_ ameaçou avançar sobre as _senshi_.

— Sailor Moon, tire-a de lá! — Venus pediu, apontando para Yuuki, que seguia agarrada ao que se tornara Nao.

Relutante, Usagi cumpriu com o comando e correu aonde se encontravam as duas, puxando Yuuki com toda a força até derrubá-la ao chão. Era surpreendentemente leve. Magra e frágil. Podia sentir seus músculos nos braços que agarrara, mas deviam estar exaustos de todo aquele esforço.

Tão logo o monstro ficou sozinho, Mars e Venus o atingiram com seus ataques. Nao caiu sentada ao chão, desacordada por alguns segundos. Contudo, Usagi não teve tempo de usar seu cetro. Farpas de gelo rasparam por sua mão, derrubando-o por metros.

— Mas o que está fazendo? — Zoicite perguntou a Nao. — Pegue a energia daquela _genie_ , anda!

Ela levantou a cabeça, os olhos ainda tomados pela aura negra focaram-se sobre Yuuki. O raio de energia tornou a aparecer, sugado até Nao.

— Pegue! — insistiu Zoicite.

— Cura lunar! — Usagi havia recuperado seu cetro, mas o golpe novamente falhava. Zoicite a atacou tão logo o gritara, fazendo-a perder a concentração.

Usagi abriu os olhos, fechados como seu único — e inútil — reflexo para impedir o ataque. Mars havia se posto na sua frente, bloqueando parcialmente o golpe. Ela cambaleou para trás quando o restante a atingiu, mas sorriu.

— Estou bem — anunciou com a voz tensa. — Vamos logo salvar essas duas.

Sem esperar mais, Venus correu até Zoicite para um combate físico.

— Apresse-se, Sailor Moon! — ela disse, enquanto se esforçava para manter o ritmo.

Zoicite conseguiu chutá-la a uma distância segura, desnorteando-a por um instante e gritou a Nao:

— Absorva logo!

O raio luminoso ergueu-se de novo desde Yuuki.

E o _youma_ gemeu.

— Mas o que... — Zoicite começou a perguntar, mas sua voz falhou quando se viu cercado pelas três _senshi_.

— Acho que viemos nos concentrando no _monstro errado_ — Mars disse com uma nuance de asco ao dizer as duas palavras derradeiras e apontou para ele. — Não sei qual era seu plano por estes cantos, mas sua última cartada falhou.

Ao entender sua situação, Zoicite riu. E gargalhou.

— Acha mesmo? — ele indagou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Então, bateu palmas, sua postura tão correta quanto se estivesse de frente para o imperador. — Admito que esta parte foi uma pequena decepção, mas... — Levantou o rosto para um ponto além de onde as três estavam. — Por que demorou tanto?

Usagi prendeu a respiração e rezou. Para que, quando se virasse, pudesse encontrar Tuxedo Kamen de pé ali. Não foi atendida. No lugar, encontrou um dos _shitennou_ que conhecera antes.

— Kunzite — Venus disse o nome do recém-chegado com alguma emoção impregnada que Usagi não conseguia apreender.

— Imaginei que nosso ponto de encontro era outro. — Kunzite caminhou por entre as _senshi_ como se ele não fosse a minoria, mas o comandante de todo aquele lugar. — Onde está minha encomenda?

— Vai nos ignorar? — Venus vociferou.

Kunzite apenas a olhou por cima dos ombros antes de voltar-se a Zoicite e aceitar a tal encomenda.

— Não! — Usagi tapou a boca, surpresa com o próprio grito.

Já livre das duas pedras, Zoicite voltou a gargalhar.

— Quem diria que ele iria mesmo me trazer de presente assim? — Ele olhou para onde Tuxedo Kamen seguia inconsciente. _Apenas inconsciente_ , certo? — Vindo sozinho justo aonde eu nem o estava esperando?

Ela devia tê-lo seguido. Sabia que Zoicite o queria. E que Tuxedo Kamen seria um alvo fácil se encontrado sozinho. Não fosse mesmo todo aquele esquema em Harotsuka, mantendo o _Dark Kingdom_ ocupado em troca da energia vital das _genies_ , Zoicite o teria procurado muito antes, ela agora tinha certeza. Não, tinha era uma confirmação, pois isso já havia imaginado.

— Esses são... — Venus começou a dizer, seus olhos esbugalhados na direção dos agora sete cristais arco-íris.

— A vitória enfim é do _Dark Kingdom_ , Sailor Venus. — Tranquilamente, Kunzite colocou uma a uma as duas aquisições em sua caixa, como se em um leilão exibisse a próxima peça a ser anunciada.

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui! O próximo será o último capítulo, que publico enfim no FFN após tantos anos inativa. Como sempre, comentários são muito bem-vindos!


	11. Onde ela está? (parte 2)

— A vitória enfim é do _Dark Kingdom_ , Sailor Venus. — Tranquilamente, Kunzite colocou uma a uma as duas aquisições em sua caixa, como se em um leilão exibisse a próxima peça a ser anunciada.

Usagi encolheu-se, seus olhos fixos nas pedras. Quando as viu reunidas, ela percebeu que havia tomado alguns passos para trás, para mais perto de onde Tuxedo Kamen havia sido deixado.

Seus temores provaram-se infundados quando, um largo momento depois, não ocorreu nenhuma reação. Kunzite baixou o rosto visivelmente contrariado. Ele parecia comandar mentalmente que os cristais se juntassem no Cristal de Prata. Se o fez, foi desobedecido, pois a caixa em suas mãos resumiu-se a tremular. Isto, com certeza, resultado de sua própria tensão, pois os setes cristais remanesciam tão inertes quanto podiam estar.

— Será que não reunimos energia o bastante? — indagou Zoicite.

— Impossível — Kunzite disse ríspido. — Não importa o quanto aquele idiota tenha gastado com elas, todo este tempo era pra ter bastado.

— Bem... — O foco de Zoicite retornou a Yuuki.

Ela agora ajoelhada ao lado de uma Nao bastante silente e confusa, mas ainda em sua forma de _youma_. Os olhos desta, as pupilas dilatadas, brilharam a energia estranha de antes e seu corpo levantou-se no ar.

— Nao-san! — Yuuki a chamou, provocando que suas pupilas suavizassem quase ao tamanho natural. O efeito não foi duradouro.

Nao estendeu o braço aonde Yuuki ainda estava ajoelhada e puxou para si o raio de energia vital.

— Isso, pegue tudo até o fim. — Zoicite sorriu. — Não precisa economizar desta vez.

Contudo, os olhos de Nao apagaram de novo e o monstro em seu corpo gemeu. Zoicite usou seu golpe em direção a Nao, talvez para aumentar seu controle. Ela, entretanto, lançou o raio em vez de absorvê-lo. A luz se espalhou pelo quarto, causando um clarão e sumiu.

— Nao-san... — Yuuki a abraçou pelas pernas, mas sem puxá-la como fazia no início. Ou, mais provável, sem forças para fazer nada além. No instante seguinte, as duas desceram ao chão, caindo desacordadas.

— Cura Lunar! — Aproveitando a chance, Usagi enfim conseguiu acertar Nao. Sorriu quando percebeu as formas humanas aparecerem por baixo das de monstro.

— Perfeito — Kunzite disse com as sobrancelhas juntas, o canto da boca erguido, expondo seus dentes.

— Não importa quantos cristais consigam, a justiça vai sempre prevalecer! — Venus gritou, apontando para ele.

Kunzite a observou com um olhar intenso. Gélido.

— Mas a justiça é prerrogativa daquele que vence. — Ele investiu contra Venus, empurrando-a contra um dos armários do quarto.

Venus gritou. Um rasgo abriu-se na lateral de sua barriga, mas ela conseguiu atingi-lo com força suficiente para afastá-lo. Sangue já manchava seu uniforme, descendo até sua saia. Antes que Kunzite a alcançasse de novo, Mars e Usagi o cercaram. Já era a quarta batalha daquele dia, não custara muito arremessá-las cada uma a um canto.

Usagi procurou de novo Tuxedo Kamen, mais aliviada de ainda o ver esquecido no meio daquela confusão do que com o fato de ela própria não haver sofrido qualquer dano grave. Então, reergueu-se.

— Os cristais ainda não reagiram! — Zoicite gritou de mais perto da janela. Em algum momento, a caixa havia sido transferida para ele, mas nada além disso havia mudado.

— Impossível. — Fechando os punhos, Kunzite voltou a olhar para as três senshi.

Como se um lado de seu corpo não estivesse manchado de seu sangue, Venus exibiu as palmas com sarcasmo.

— Não é culpa nossa — ela disse, a voz quebrando com os espasmos que ela disfarçava sem sucesso.

Furioso, Kunzite voou novamente até ela. Mars e Usagi tentaram impedi-lo, mas Zoicite retornara ao confronto, balançando o dedo para eles. O golpe de Venus pôde somente conter a primeira investida. Kunzite segurou o braço dela e o abaixou, então ergueu a mão o pescoço de Venus. A pele bronzeada e rude contrastava com a crescente palidez.

Jupiter e Mercury as alcançaram talvez no último segundo e conseguiram afastar Kunzite.

— Ora, enfim estamos com toda a gangue? — Zoicite perguntou, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo. — Que interessante. E nem um pouco justo sermos dois contra cinco.

Usagi sentiu o medo subir-lhe pela espinha quando percebeu o olhar de Zoicite dançar até o canto onde o dela própria estivera por todo o tempo.

 _Não_... Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

O corpo de Tuxedo Kamen foi erguido no ar por alguma energia e ficou reto como se seu dono estivesse de pé, embora a expressão nula e os olhos fechados provassem que ele seguia inconsciente.

— Tiara Lunar! — A tiara, entretanto, bateu contra uma parede invisível e caiu no chão sem nem quebrar a concentração de Zoicite.

Tuxedo Kamen, ou seu corpo, chegou até o centro e então foi virado na direção das senshi, como se houvesse sido convocado ao time do _Dark Kingdom_ e agora se alinhasse para o jogo.

Zoicite gargalhou, o tom beirava a histeria não obstante seus olhos permanecerem tão frios quanto os de Kunzite.

— Deixe-o ir! Já tem o que queria, né? — Usagi pediu, uma lágrima presa em seu olho direito, desfocando parte de sua visão. Sua garganta estava tão sufocada que ela suspeitava não ter que se preocupar com as próximas lágrimas, pois estas pareciam haver secado com a tensão. Se ao menos o tivesse tirado de lá de dentro, levado para outro quarto...

Jupiter pulou até Zoicite, fazendo algum sinal para as _senshi_. Não foi preciso interpretar sua intenção, pois seu corpo voou, jogado com força contra a madeira do chão.

— Mais alguém? — Zoicite perguntou. — Brinque um pouco com elas, Kunzite. — Então, posicionou-se ao lado de Tuxedo Kamen e socou-lhe o rosto.

— Pare! — Usagi gritou, esquivando-se de um dos ataques de Kunzite, que agora brigava com as cinco como se fosse ele a maioria.

Precisava chegar até Zoicite, precisava proteger Mamoru. Mas nunca chegava perto o bastante, antes de um golpe a atingir e mandá-la ainda mais passos atrás que os que lograra avançar.

— Pare, por favor! — implorou.

Zoicite deu ainda mais socos em Tuxedo Kamen antes de este começar a reagir. Alguns músculos da face mexeram-se com a dor, um som ininteligível saiu-lhe da boca.

— Enfim — disse Zoicite. — Agora pode me dizendo onde estão os cristais verdadeiros. — Ele dobrou o joelho usou-o contra o estômago de Tuxedo Kamen, aproveitando para também socá-lo mais.

Usagi viu a máscara voar ao chão.

— Vai matá-lo! — Usagi gritou. Tinha conseguido escapar do círculo de alcance de Kunzite, quem revelava já algum cansaço. Jogou-se, agarrando as costas de Zoicite, precisava puxá-lo de sua presa.

— Sua— Zoicite fez um movimento brusco e logrou que ela caísse desequilibrada. Ele já havia se tornado de volta a Tuxedo Kamen, os dentes cerrados. — Agora diga a localização dos seus cristais. — Seu punho tremeu, mas ele se conteve, aguardando a resposta.

— Você os pegou — Tuxedo Kamen disse ofegante, a voz tão baixa que não parecia estar ali.

— Não. — Zoicite levantou a caixa onde Kunzite reunira os sete cristais. — Eu tenho certeza de que as minhas pedras são legítimas. E de que os cristais arco-íris formarão o Cristal de Prata. Mas olhe só. — Ele retirou um dos sete e o apertou contra a bochecha de Mamoru. Fazia tanta força que provocou um furo.

Usagi só podia observar. Seu corpo tremia de exaustão e impotência. Com as _senshi_ ocupadas com Kunzite, restava ela para salvar Tuxedo Kamen. E ainda assim...

— Diga! — Zoicite afastou a pedra e a bateu contra o rosto de Tuxedo Kamen. Perto do furo havia agora um arranhão. Um filete de sangue correu e logo secou, incapaz de aplacar aquela fúria. — Onde enfiou o maldito cristal!

— Está com você... — a resposta se repetiu, provocando outra joelhada. Tuxedo Kamen urrou, tossindo algumas vezes. — Não são falsos — insistiu, seu tom confuso.

Não podiam ser falsos, Usagi concluiu. O olhar de Mamoru por baixo daquela expressão moribunda certificava mais que a lógica. Todavia, quando Zoicite retornou o cristal à caixa, não houve reação mágica. Como se ele estivesse esperando algum milagre, Zoicite olhou dos cristais até Tuxedo Kamen com o ódio queimando-lhe os olhos.

Em vez de seguir com a tortura, Zoicite afastou-se um passo. Ele baixou a cabeça e estendeu a mão direita. Uma adaga de gelo, como a que usara em outras ocasiões, apareceu em seu punho.

Usagi impulsionou-se até ele antes de mais nada. Os dois rolaram sobre o chão, disputando o controle sobre a adaga.

— Sailor Moon, olhe! — ouviu Venus gritar.

Os cristais haviam também caído com seu ataque, inertes em suas posições, como se colados à caixa. Ainda digladiando com Zoicite, Usagi sentiu a garganta secar ao se notar com a escolha entre desarmá-lo, impedindo-o de ferir Tuxedo Kamen ainda mais, e ter para si os sete cristais — o Cristal de Prata! —, fosse qual fosse a receita milagrosa para chegarem a ele.

Deveria ter optado pela última. Não porque se arrependia de preferir Tuxedo Kamen, afinal, o _Dark Kingdom_ ainda não tinha a tal receita. Mas porque seu movimento foi previsível para o adversário; Zoicite não perdeu tempo preocupando-se com os cristais e escapou pelo outro lado com sua adaga.

— Zoicite! — Kunzite tentou repreendê-lo, mas foi golpeado por Mars, obrigado a retornar à própria luta.

Usagi não pôde fazer nada, se não observar do chão a expressão vitoriosa com que Zoicite olhou para Tuxedo Kamen. Era como se lhe desse um milésimo de segundo para revelar a localização das pedras verdadeiras. Era como se esta não importasse tanto quanto o que ele realmente desejava fazer. E fez.

Quando Usagi conseguiu reerguer-se e puxá-lo, a adaga já havia perfurado o estômago de Tuxedo Kamen.

Não se sentia mais dentro de seu próprio corpo. Estava como que congelada, seus braços segurando Zoicite por baixo dos dele, mas não mais o puxando. Usagi viu pelo canto dos olhos Kunzite correr até a caixa e recuperá-la, mas seu cérebro apenas registrava Tuxedo Kamen— Mamoru cair ajoelhado, a adaga fincada no seu estômago.

Como se precisasse gastar toda sua energia, Usagi venceu aquela paralisia e segurou o corpo quente de Mamoru em seus braços. Pensando bem, não fazia ideia do caminho desde Zoicite até o chão. Trocara de lugar como por mágica.

Abraçou Mamoru com o cuidado com que andaria sobre trilhos do mais fino cristal, baixando sua cabeça até afundar-se em seus cabelos, as duas testas se tocando. Como ele estava quente... ainda assim, tremia.

— U... — Mamoru mexeu o rosto, afastando-o um pouco até poder vê-la. — Sailor Moon — corrigiu-se a tempo, para o pesar de Usagi. Queria ouvir seu nome. Não se importava mais com quem mais o soubesse.

Seu estômago se contraiu ao perceber os olhos azuis de Mamoru ficarem foscos.

— Não. Fique aqui! — Ele estava pesado. Como podia aumentar de peso se estava perdendo tanto sangue? E tão quente... — Mamoru! — gritou, começando a sacudi-lo, mas parou. Isso seria ruim, né? Precisava mantê-lo imóvel. Até o hospital. Imóvel. Segurar o sangue para não sair e mantê-lo imóvel. — MAMORU!

Tudo ficou branco.

* * *

— Eu o quê? — Usagi passou a mão na testa, coberta por gaze. Ela nem sequer se lembrava de haver machucado a cabeça para precisar disso, muito menos sentia aquela noite passada no hospital de Harotsuka como justificada.

Todas as suas amigas já haviam retornado para Tóquio no primeiro trem, à exceção de Rei. Não podiam aparecer muito ali quando Yuuki havia prometido ficar de prontidão ao lado de Usagi e já era difícil o bastante explicar como ela e não Sailor Moon havia sido internada.

— Nem eu que estava lá acredito, de que adianta te repetir? — Rei virou o olho. — Dissemos pros seus pais que você comeu alguma coisa, passou mal e bateu com a cabeça no banheiro do albergue.

Usagi assentiu. Era uma história plausível, embora já lhe houvesse acontecido algo assim e não lhe restara nem um arranhão na testa daquela vez.

— Eles não estão preocupados, né?

Rei balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

Podia até ouvir seus pensamentos: "Usagi, uma princesa?", mas seria mesmo isso? Segundo a história de todas, tão logo Tuxedo Kamen fora atingido, um brilho muito forte surgiu de dentro dela e o cristal apareceu flutuando na sua frente. Com poucas palavras, tanto Kunzite quanto Zoicite foram arremessados da janela, sumindo de volta ao esconderijo do _Dark Kingdom_ antes de caírem ao chão.

Não fosse o Cristal preso em seu Cetro Lunar, como se sempre houvesse feito parte dali, Usagi não teria nenhuma prova.

Ou teria?

Sua cabeça começou a doer com imagens. Semelhantes à lembrança de um filme que assistira. Só que ela era a protagonista. Ou alguém que ela havia sido, muito tempo atrás, a muitos milhares de quilômetros.

— Onde está Endymion? — Ela tremeu ao pronunciar o nome. — Mamoru. Onde ele está? — Rei já lhe informara que Mamoru estava desacordado quando a ambulância chegou, mas não sobre seu estado.

— Calma, Usagi. Ele está noutro quarto, apenas fica calma.

Ouviram uma batida à porta.

— Droga, já deve ter dado a hora de visita. — Rei correu até a mesinha do quarto, onde deixara seus pertences, e puxou um elástico para prender o cabelo.

— Sim? — Usagi respondeu assim que viu Rei fazer um sinal de positivo.

— Usagi-chan! — Yuuki correu até sua cama e pareceu pronta para abraçá-la quando seu corpo congelou no ar. — Ai, desculpa, quase que te machuco ainda mais, né? — Olhou para o lado, parecendo por fim perceber a presença de Rei. — Sou Yuuki Tatsu, uma amiga da Usagi-chan.

— Rei Hino.

As duas pareceram se estudar por um momento. Rei não demonstrava, mas devia estar calculando as chances de ser reconhecida.

— Que bom que pôde vir tão rápido. Uma das _senshi_ me garantiu que contactaria a família dela, para eu não me preocupar, mas me senti uma irresponsável. Fui eu quem a trouxe pra cá e nem sei explicar que houve! Sinto tanto, Hino-san... — Yuuki sacudia a cabeça, seus olhos sobre o piso do quarto, seus lábios contraídos em um sorriso nada divertido.

— E-está tudo bem. Ela está bem, né? — Contraída em razão de todas aquelas desculpas, Rei buscou Usagi.

— Sim! Obrigada por vim, Yuuki-san! — disse para alívio de Rei.

Yuuki agora sorria mais aberto, seus olhos negros cintilando contra a luz. Ela estendeu uma caixa quadrada cor de rosa.

— É uma torta de morango. Queria trazer de chocolate, mas não tinha certeza se você ia poder comer.

— Oh! — Usagi agarrou o presente, sua boca salivando embora houvesse acabado de tomar o café da manhã. — Obrigada mesmo!

— Que bom que está assim tão bem, Usagi-chan... — Yuuki havia se agachado ao lado de sua cama e ainda movia os braços hesitantes, mas prontos a agarrá-la a qualquer momento.

— Mas... — Usagi já estava com a torta aberta, redonda e cheia de enormes morangos circulando uma mensagem de melhoras. — E a Nao-san?

— Acabei de vê-la! Ela está recebendo alta agora e disse que virá visitá-la assim que puder. — Yuuki sorriu de novo da forma inicial, como se fizesse força para conter um grito. — Ficou um pouco chateada por você ter se envolvido.

— Ela brigou com você?

— Não, não foi comigo, acho... — Yuuki olhou para baixo. — Talvez consigo mesma? Ah, o Mamoru-kun! Preciso ir lá vê-lo também!

Usagi se virou na cama, os pés prontos para fixarem-se ao chão.

— Não pode! — Rei brigou, correndo para empurrá-la de volta. — O médico me fez prometer que só te deixava se levantar depois que ele pudesse examiná-la.

— Mas...

— Eu mando lembranças — Yuuki ofereceu, piscando um dos olhos. — Vou lá vê-lo agora e já te conto como ele está.

— Obrigada — Usagi disse desanimada e a viu sair.

Nem queria mais a torta. Bem, só um dos morangos. Estavam tão vermelhinhos que se esperasse poderiam passar do ponto. Seria um desperdício. O bolo também acabaria secando sem ela saber direito o gosto, por que não experimentar?

* * *

Havia enfim recebido alta. Nao sugerira acompanhar Rei e ela até Tóquio, para onde planejava voltar no primeiro trem, mas acabara dissuadida a ficar mais uma noite na Região Oeste. Assim poderia descansar, mesmo que não na casa de seus pais, que haviam sido poupados da má notícia e achavam que a filha estava em Tóquio.

Mamoru também não estava mais no quarto onde deveria, havia optado por sair contra as recomendações médicas, de acordo com uma enfermeira. Já devia estar em algum trem, então... Sem nenhuma prova visual que lhe tranquilizasse, teria que confiar nas palavras dos outros de que ele ficaria bem.

Quando deixou o hospital, Yuuki dirigiu de carro com Usagi até sua casa, onde ainda estava sua mala, mas nada mencionou sobre como estava tudo com Nao.

— E sua amiga? — ela perguntou no percurso. — Não era melhor ficar conosco?

A própria Rei ainda precisava recuperar sua bagagem no albergue e fazer o _check-out_ de todas, antes de se encontrarem na estação de Osaka. Contudo, para Yuuki, Rei chegara durante a madrugada e fora direto ao hospital.

— Hã... acho que foi fazer algum passeio pra aproveitar a viagem — Usagi despistou, virando-se para a janela do carro.

Ainda que não se mostrasse satisfeita, Yuuki não comentou mais e nem Usagi pôde puxar assunto, com medo de o interrogatório voltar. Ainda não se sentia inteiramente bem, era muita coisa que tinha acontecido. Nem sequer se lembrava da história oficial sobre seu envolvimento em tudo; e se causasse contradição? Também não queria mentir, por mais justificado fosse.

— Lar doce lar! — Yuuki anunciou ao se aproximarem da porta de seu apartamento.

Usagi buscou no bolso a cópia da chave para devolver, mas lembrou que esta ficara com Mamoru.

— Acabamos de chegar — Yuuki disse novamente com o mesmo tom animado.

— Ah, seja bem-vinda de volta.

Os pelos nos braços de Usagi se arrepiaram com a voz grave que acabara de ouvir em resposta. Seu impulso foi tão forte e repentino que, quando pensou que não deveria segui-lo, já havia pulado em cima de Mamoru.

— Calma... — Ele gemeu enquanto a devolvia ao chão, impondo uma pequena distância de cautela, mas sem sair do abraço.

— Você tá aqui! Ainda não foi embora! — Usagi disse rápido, uma sílaba por cima da outra.

Embora contorcesse o rosto para compreendê-la, Mamoru assentiu enfim.

— Ficamos preocupadas que você já tinha ido embora — disse Yuuki, que também não o havia encontrado quando fora visitá-lo. — Por causa da sua arte, comemos sua torta de morango enquanto decidíamos se estaria caído a caminho da estação ou tinha pegado um táxi.

— Sinto muito — ele disse, sem se abalar por perder o presente. — Eu já me sentia bem e não queria arriscar perder minhas aulas amanhã, por isso vim arrumar tudo. Já havia deixado uma mensagem e agradecimento com a Nao-san.

— Tá perdoado então, mas ainda sem torta. — Yuuki gargalhou de leve.

— Nao-san? — Usagi entortou o pescoço.

Uma quarta pessoa apareceu à sala, andando lentamente.

— Vocês já chegaram, que bom — disse Nao com a voz um pouco rouca, os olhos ainda fundos refletindo o alto preço que sua saúde pagara pelo sequestro.

— Nao-san! — Usagi correu até ela e também a abraçou, lembrando-se tarde demais de como Mamoru acabara de reclamar daquela reação. — Você está aqui!

Ela assentiu com um sorriso calmo, não se importando com o ataque que acabara de sofrer.

— Yuuki-chan me ofereceu ficar a noite aqui, já que meus pais nem mesmo sabem que estou pela região — explicou.

Usagi olhou animada para Yuuki, o estômago vibrando de felicidade.

— Acabei assustando-a quando cheguei aqui do hospital mais cedo — disse Mamoru sem graça. — Não esperava que houvesse alguém em casa.

Com uma risada, Nao confirmou:

— Sim, acho que eu o assustei ainda mais. Sinto muito.

— Então, você pode até voltar com a gen— Usagi sentiu a mão de Mamoru segurar sua cintura e beliscá-la. –O que o que foi? — perguntou brava a ele.

— Na verdade, estava pensando de todos almoçarmos com a Nao-san, o que acham? — sugeriu Yuuki. — Era só sairmos agora e podíamos até ir comer em Osaka. Conheço um lugar próximo à estação, sempre como por lá. Claro que eu não me importaria se ficassem mais tempo.

Usagi suspirou triste. Mesmo que fossem para tão perto, só o almoço poderia fazê-la perder o trem.

— Prometi à Rei-chan irmos embora o mais rápido que pudesse — disse inconformada com a falta de sorte.

— Também terei que recusar o convite. — Mamoru curvou o corpo alguns graus, mas ainda com cuidado para não perder o contato com os braços de Usagi. — Mas a Nao-san deveria ficar mais tempo, lembro bem que sua agenda estava vazia por esses dias com o final das gravações.

A própria Nao olhou confusa para os dois, mas Usagi pôde apenas levantar os ombros. Bem que _ela_ queria ficar a vida toda ali perto de tanta gente bonita. E claro, saber o que realmente tinha acontecido entre Yuuki e Nao. Se Mamoru chegara naquela manhã...

— E uma carona até à estação? — Yuuki insistiu.

— Você perderia muito tempo; já está quase na hora do almoço, Yuuki-san — Mamoru respondeu. — E o trem chega bem rápido, não tem por que se preocupar. Tem escada rolante e elevador no caminho, não será esforço.

— Mas... — Ela franzia a testa.

Mamoru cutucou Usagi no meio das costas desta vez, empurrando-a. E só então ela sentiu que começara a compreender aquela insistência em negar o favor — não era mesmo um caminho difícil ou demorado, mas era um favor muito bem-vindo. Aquelas duas já tinham perdido tempo demais, anos, para terem aquela chance de ficarem juntas.

— Divirtam-se as duas pela gente! — disse Usagi sem conter um sorriso de quem enfim sabia de tudo, mas não podia falar.

Yuuki ainda hesitava, evidentemente precisando fazer algo por eles.

— É melhor se apressar, Yuuki-san. Vocês duas ainda estão em convalescência, não podem atrasar refeição. — Mamoru olhou para o relógio, os ponteiros quase juntos no topo. — Deixamos a chave na sua caixa de correio quando sairmos.

Em poucos minutos, Nao havia já se arrumado com roupas emprestadas por Yuuki. A calça social e a jaqueta por cima da blusa, mais um chapéu preto e óculos escuros de mesma cor fizeram uma reprodução quase fiel de seus dias como uma _First_ de Harotsuka embora estivessem obviamente largas.

— Que inveja... — comentou Usagi ao ver Nao lutar para achar o cinto certo que segurasse a calça, fugindo da ingrata tarefa de arrumação das malas.

Nao riu.

— Garanto que este não é meu peso atual normalmente. Só na época que eu estava saindo do Harotsuka que fiquei tão pele e osso assim. Mas por favor, não comente à Yuuki-chan. Nunca vi aquela menina tão preocupada. Queria conseguir me lembrar do que aconteceu, e ela se recusa me contar.

Antes que Nao pudesse pressionar Usagi, Yuuki saiu do banho e terminou de se maquiar. O perfume feminino havia chegado até a sala, para onde Usagi retornou com suas coisas e onde também Mamoru aguardava a todas com as pernas cruzadas. Era uma fragrância diferente de sua colônia de sempre.

Encantada com a fragrância, Usagi teve que se conter para não as atrasar perguntando o nome. Então, apenas levantou a mão para se despedir de ambas antes de voltar à arrumação.

— Elas são tão perfeitas! — Ainda suspirava. — Não seria legal se as duas usassem smoking no casamento? — dizia perdida em sonhos. — Elas vão se resolver, né? O que a Não-san te disse de ontem à noite? Será que... — Ela não conseguiu conter as gargalhadas tentando imaginar com o rosto vermelho.

— Por que não se concentra na sua bolsa e deixa a vida pessoas dos outros com os outros? — Mamoru disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Usagi soltou um gemido relutante, enquanto empurrava suas coisas na bolsa. Devia ter trazido uma mala de verdade, que coubesse tudo o que acabara comprando e ganhando — Erika havia lhe presenteado com vários discos com músicas e peças do Harotsuka, além de dois ursos de pelúcia vestidos como um casal de _First_ e _First Lady_ , como agradecimento por tudo.

— Pensei que estivesse economizando. — Mamoru havia se sentado ao chão do seu lado e a afastou para ajeitar melhor a bolsa dela e fechá-la. Usagi se ressentiu da facilidade com que ele o fizera.

— Eu ganhei muito presente, tá? Diferente de uns e outros, não fugi da injeção.

— Você não levou nenhuma injeção além do soro. Que eu também tomei. — Mamoru levantou a mão até ela e Usagi se encolheu pronta para um peteleco ou para ter seu cabelo bagunçado.

Em lugar disso, ele apenas segurou seu rosto, um olhar intenso voltado para ela. Somente ela.

— Algum dia vai começar a confiar em mim? — perguntou ele, sua voz triste. Nitidamente, não falava sobre petelecos ou cafunés.

— Fui eu quem menti, né? Podia ter dito desde o início que era Sailor Moon; te deixado mais tranquilo sobre o Zoicite.

Ele riu.

— Você ser a Sailor Moon só me deixa ainda mais nervoso. Porque não posso fazer nada pra te tirar disto, né?

Balançado a cabeça, Usagi voltou a encará-lo. Estavam com os rostos tão próximos. E toda a sensação que a envolvia gritava Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen. Endymion... Queria tanto que ele a beijasse. Apesar de toda a ansiedade, aquela complicação que só aumentava no espaço entre eles.

Foi quando percebeu. O Milênio de Prata. O _Dark Kingdom_. Serenity. Endymion. O Cristal de Prata. Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon. Não eram eles. Ela própria era a única impedindo que seus lábios se tocassem.

Por isso, nem perdeu tempo inspirando fundo para reunir coragem. Impulsionou o corpo até que reunidas estivessem suas bocas. E como sentira falta daquele beijo!

— Usagi...? — Mamoru perguntou confuso, mas correspondia tão suave, tão apaixonado, enquanto acariciava suas costas, seus cabelos.

— Que tal deixarmos tudo pra depois? — ela sugeriu, voltando a enlaçá-lo como como quando o vira mais cedo, puxando sua cabeça para ainda mais perto, juntando seus corpos. — Já esperamos demais e olha no que deu? Mas quando estamos juntos, até o Cristal de Prata aparece. Só pode ser um sinal!

Ele começou a balançar a cabeça duvidoso, mas Usagi tornou a puxá-lo para mais beijos.

Naquele momento, o único problema era a bronca que levaria de Rei por deixá-la esperando enquanto se divertia ali com Mamoru. Mas nem esse risco de morte a convencia deixá-lo afastar-se mais que um centímetro dela.

FIM!

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (01 de outubro de 2020)
> 
> Faz cinco anos que terminei esta fic e demorei muito pra terminar de postá-la aqui no site. Peço perdão. É a primeira vez que posto Sailor Moon e qualquer fic em português nesta conta. Como devem ter percebido, a fic já estava postada no FFN e também no meu site, por isso imagino que não tenha deixado ninguém na mão. Se deixei, peço desculpas.
> 
> Esta fic é muitíssimo querida pra mim, mas realmente não deve ter sido um tema pra todo mundo, ainda mais por envolver OC's. Pior, é até lógico que o fandom de Sailor Moon não vai crescer, não em um futuro próximo, e mesmo que cresça, não será pra aqueles que curtem o anime original, em que esta história se inspirou. 
> 
> Estou de blablablá aqui foi mal. Nem lembro mais o que eu queria dizer originalmente, mas claro que não posso me esquecer de agradecer aos que sim chegaram até este último capítulo. Não sei o nome de vocês no AO3, mas alguém tem que estar causando os hits, então vocês leitores existem. Muito obrigada!
> 
> Agora as notas originais da fanfic:
> 
> Preciso muito agradecer a quem teve a paciência de chegar até aqui. Depois de tanto tempo que comecei a escrever esta fic, relendo, vejo o quanto ela é diferente do que eu venho escrito. Pra mim é um diferente bom, para quem goste do meu estilo usual, talvez seja ruim, né?
> 
> E esta foi uma experiência que amei e dificilmente terei novamente. Juntar duas paixões nem sempre dá certo, mas consegui fazer uma terceira paixão aqui: este universo! Gente, nunca amei tanto escrever cenas MamoUsa...! Até fiquei chateada com esse final e o reescrevi — espero ter remendado direito, aliás xD —, mas continuo insatisfeita.
> 
> Aliás, muitíssimo obrigada pela paciência com meu universo de Harotsuka, que aliás até o final eu ainda estava chamando de Takarazuka! É capaz de ainda ter coisa assim que perdi no meio da revisão e você ainda encontrar alguma referência não "traduzida" pro meu universo... rs.
> 
> E aqui tenho que dar adeus à Yuuki e à Nao. Espero que elas sejam felizes na nova vida delas. (limpa as lágrimas com um lenço)
> 
> Agora... vendo a data que a fic terminou e a data de hoje quando eu terminei a revisão (18 de novembro de DOIS MIL E DEZESSEIS) sei que preciso muito esquecer a coisa de revisar fics. Acho superfeio achar meus erros até depois que reviso, e eu erro muito mais que pessoas normais. Mas é que... olha essa diferença!
> 
> Então a minha próxima fic de Sailor Moon vou fazer feio mesmo e mandar a fic direto.
> 
> Mas esta aqui foi toda revisada... eu juro! Custei um ano e mais coisa pra isso, mas ela tá aqui e tá pronta! Acabou! Dá pra acreditar? Quase cinquenta mil palavras e eu ainda queria falar mais sobre minhas meninas e MamoUsa, hahaha! Mas coitadas. Teria que sequestrar ou matar alguém pra isso. Mudemos de vítimas, né? Não é justo. Final feliz!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado da fic e não deixem de comentar. Por favoooor!
> 
> Próxima fic de Sailor Moon envolve e-mails! Será que vocês vão gostar? Acompanhem meu site Olho Azul para novidades! olhoazul.
> 
> Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
